The thief and me
by Serleena
Summary: Being stubborn led Chase Devineaux to end in a closet in Interpol. After realising that Carmen isn't responsible for it, what kind of path should he choose ? A totally different one, it seems. Carmeneaux, 2019.
1. Unexpected luck

**Greeting everyone. This is my first fanfic about Carmen Sandiego. English isn't my mother tongue, so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Hope you'll like happened during season two. Our dear Chase managed to be back on stage sooner.**

**Cartoons characters do not belongs to me, disclaimer for all the fanfic.  
**

* * *

_I can't believe it._

" Ack ! Glurgh ! Gaaaaasp !"

_I … am lying on the floor … my body hurts so much._

" Nnnngh gwaaaah !"

_My whole life is passing before my eyes. I can't believe it. I can't move._

A voice near her. It's the one who inflicted her this pain. The one who managed to ambush her, and finally took her down. A white foam is coming from Carmen' s mouth.

_Didn't know I could produce so much saliva. _

Carmen couldn't hear what the woman above her was saying, but she couldn't care less. The young woman moaned. Unable to move, she was lying here. Steps resonated, a song too. Sandiego's sight was getting blur. Another voice came to her ears, with a mocking tone.

_Get lost, I don't want __**your**__ voice to be the last thing I'll hear._

The reality hit her. The last thing she'll hear … that's right. She has been poisoned. She came here in France, in the famous town of Nice, to keep VILE's agents to steal roman's remnants then sell them back at the black market. It would have granted them a nice gain. But she failed. Carmen retrieved the agents in charge of the case : Lady Dokuso and that damned Paper Star. The stupid girl lured her here with the objects. While fighting her, Carmen didn't notice Dokuso's presence. The woman known for her poisons cut Sandiego with a long hairpin. And on the ground she was. Her contact with Player has been severed by one of Paper Star's origamis, which almost cut her ear in addition of her cheek. Not to mention her phone, properly crashed.

_I'm going to die … here … VILE has won. _

Fear rushed into her veins. But it wasn't of any help. She couldn't move. Aaaah, what a pity. There was still a lot of places she would have loved to discover. Carmen coughed. Dokuso was still here, informing the organisation about her success. Paper Star already left to bring back the fruit of her larceny. Carmen winked her eyes. This poison was so painful. She just wanted to close her eyes and get over with it. This time, it was really over. Game over for Carmen Sandiego.

_I still don't know anything about my past._

A tear ran on her cheek. Carmen's body convulsed, she rolled on her back. The sky was starry. Her eyelids were so heavy.

_Come on … hold on a bit more … Zack … Ivy … will come. Player must have alerted them already._

A loud sound reached her.

_Now what ?_

Something fell near her. Carmen was trying hard to not close her eyes. A silhouette appeared. Was there someone coming to her ? That was a silhouette indeed. Everything went dark.

"Player ! Player we have a problem !" called Ivy.

"What is it ? Did you find Carmen ?"

" No, and that's the problem. We're just here where you told us she'd be, but there's no one." replied the ginger-haired girl.

" She mustn't be far. Look for her quickly, I'm afraid she has been poisoned." replied Player.

"Zack is looking everywhere but there's no tracks of her. Can't you localize her ?"

" No, her device is out of order, probably during the fight."

" I still can't find nothing apart from her hat." announced Zack.

" Impossible … could it be that they brought her with them as a proof ?" advanced the hacker.

" Oooh I hope not ! Send us Red drone, and check the whole place." asked Ivy.

"Right away."

The little red sphere arrived and immediately scanned the area, the bushes and streets around. Player also used all the cameras around to localize their friend. But as minutes passed, nothing allowed them to know where Carmen Sandiego was. Player hit his desk with his hands. How could this be ?!

" It can't be !" moaned Ivy.

" Sis … don't tell me … that this time, we lost her for good." made Zack, very worried.

His sister turner her head to hide a tear. It was impossible. It should be. Carmen never lost any fight, nor failed any mission. Thus they believed her invincible somehow. She was stronger than any agent of VILE. Carmen always came back from everything.

"No. We WILL find her no matter what, even if we have to take her corpse back from those scoundrels." decided Ivy.

" I … I'm going to call Shadowsan. He must be aware of all this." intervened Player.

" Alright. We'll continue to look for her. Maybe she's hiding somewhere waiting for us to help her."

Ivy exchanged a look with her brother. It was like they didn't believe they could retrieve Carmen on time. But they had to try, they couldn't just give up now. So they pulled themselves together and continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, farther than where the gingers were, a door was brutally opened.

" Put her here." made a voice.

The room was dark, but light quickly enlightened it. Carmen was put on a bed.

" Show me what you picked up."

" There." replied another male voice.

" Thanks, you're sure about what you're heard ? It's very important to know what the poison is made of."

" Certain."

" Okay. I'll sample a bit of her blood. You meanwhile, will give her what to stabilize her."

A moment later, a syringe took blood from an arm, a sample from her wound as well. Just when Sandiego began to struggle fiercely.

" Stop her from moving !"

Two firms hands caught her wrist, keeping her from clawing her face, and pinned her on the bed.

" Ngh ! She's quite strong."

"Hold on, I'll fetch ropes or something."

In her unconsciousness, Carmen send her feet and hit the person.

" Ouch ! Hey hurry ! You … you'll stay put for once !"

And to literally sit astride on her.

" Nnnngh waaaaaah !" yelled Carmen.

" Are you stuck somewhere or what ?" called the man.

" Here here. I just had to fetch some bread while on my way."

" You should have asked, I would a give one hell of a bread in your face. 100% craft."

" Hahahaha ! Glad to know you didn't lost your humour."

They tied Carmen with bed sheets.

" That should do. Now, to that antidote."

They went to the table in the middle of the room. Carmen was still struggling like a savage beast. It appeared she was also having dreadful hallucinations.

"I really hope you tied her tight enough."

" I hope too."

"And in how long you'll have that medicine ?"

" Faster if you don't interrupt me."

So for a while, only Carmen could be heard moaning. From time to time a towel wiped the sweat wetting her forehead. Finally, three hours after the cure was found. Carmen slowly calmed down.

" Is she safe ?"

" Yes. However since it was a rare poison, you'll have to administer her the cure three times more, to be sure her body can eliminate it completely."

" Perfect. Thank for your help."

" No problem. Do you have somewhere to bring her ?"

" Of course, as soon as possible we'll leave."

" Wait until morning."

One of the men watched over Carmen until dawn where he gave her more of the cure. The after a fast breakfast, he carried her to his car.

" I'll be in my familial house. I'll call you as soon as she's awake." warned the one.

" Won't be before a few days, I'm afraid." replied his friend, leaned on the frame of his door.

" Alright. See you soon then."

The other one waved while the car roared. The trip lasted three hours and twenty minutes. Sandiego was put in another bed. Later in the day, she tried to open her eyes. But the light was too strong and she immediately closed them. As for thinking, it was like impossible. She also fell asleep right after.

The next morning, she managed to opened them a bit. She could feel something fresh and wet going and coming back on an arm, then the other.

" _Oooow my head ! What … what happened ? What's going on_ ?"

There was someone here. If only her sight was clear. Carmen blinked.

" _I think it's someone … I know._"

Aaaand back to sleep. Ever since the cure was first given to her it took her three days to completely wake up.

" _Wha ?! Where … where am I ?_"

The Argentina looked around. The room was diving in darkness.

" _Ugh, I have vertigos._" thought Carmen, a hand on her head.

That's how she remembered everything. The fight, the poison … she was alive. She's been saved.

" _Looks like Zack and Ivy found me in time after all._ _I must thank them, they must've been worried as well._"

Carmen stood up. But she had trouble walking straight. Leaning on the wall, she reached the door. She tried to open it, and toggled. She hit someone.

" Well. Finally awake as I see." made a male voice.

That … wasn't Zack's voice. Carmen felt nauseous because of the vertigos. She was lifted, and brought back to bed.

" Yuuuuck…" moaned Carmen.

" Here. A basin." she heard.

She took it just in time. Meanwhile, the curtains allowed sunlight to enter. A handkerchief appeared in front of Carmen's eyes. She wiped her mouth, while the basin was took off her hand. She rolled on her back. In the shitty mission kind, that was a success. Sandiego sighed. VILE won the game this time. She narrowly escaped death.

"…"

Wait. That voice earlier. Who the hell was it ? Carmen realized that she was also in an unknown place. She waited a bit for the vertigos to fade. Then, she observed the place. A white room, simple furniture such as a wardrobe, a desk … The door remained opened. Should she tried again ? Before she could find an answer, someone came in. Carmen rounded eyes.

" De … Devineaux ?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Chase Devineaux pulled the chair from the desk and brought it close to the bed, where Carmen was wondering if she wasn't hallucinating.

" Himself. So, how are you feeling, miss Sandiego ?" asked Chase, crossing legs then leaning his head against his hand.

Carmen just stared at him. His expression was neutral. No more arrogance, nor aggressivity.

" Were you … the one who saved me ?" she wondered.

" Oui. I mean yes." he replied in french.

" Oh. Then why am I not in a jail ?"

" You have weird tastes." retorted Devineaux, rising an eyebrow.

" Then care to explain me why did you save me ? Knowing you I can only assume it's to deliver me to the authorities."

" Nope. That's not my objective anymore, miss Sandiego." revealed the inspector.

" HUH ?!"

" Your ears are functioning right. But just in case : I won't send you in jail." he repeated pointing her.

The thief blinked. They stared at each other for a while.

" I don't get it." admitted Carmen.

" I can understand. Before I give any explanation, let's take care of you first. I called a friend of mine who gave you the antidote, so he can examine you. I guess you'll like a shower ? I tried to wash you a bit, with a towel, but that was summary."

" Oh … right. Yes please."

Indeed, she wasn't smelling very nice. So Devineaux stood up, and naturally went to lift her in his arms.

" _Oh ? He smells really good._" noticed Sandiego.

Chase brought her to the bathroom. He put her directly in the tub.

" There. I'll let you do it. Don't hesitate to call me if you need help. Here's shampoo and shower gel. Towels are right here as well as a bathrobe. I'll fetch you once you're finished. And don't you dare getting out without me. I didn't save you so you can foolishly fell and kill yourself in a bathroom. You still can't stand up." he said.

" I suppose I must thank you. Did I cause you any trouble ?" made Carmen.

" Ever since we met ? Want a list or a summary will do ?" he replied, eyebrows raised.

" No. While I was ill. I remember seeing horrible monsters."

" Well, I can be like that before breakfast." said Devineaux.

She laughed, surprised.

" _I'm joking with Carmen Sandiego. The end of the world must be close._" he thought, embarrassed.

He decided to left, to take his famous breakfast. Carmen on her side, began her shower. Devineaux dressed her with one of his shirt. Her body was stiffed, certainly due to the poison. The shower was going to be long. After a while she managed to wash her body.

" Is everything okay in here ?" asked Chase from behind the door.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Now, time to wash her long hair.

" _Urgh, never thought my hair could be so heavy._" thought Carmen.

She took a break after wetting it.

" _To think that Devineaux of all people would save me. I wonder how did he get there, and why did he changes his mind about me._"

But she'll know soon enough. Better get over with this shower before. Chase went to ask twice how was she before she could finally finish. To think it would have usually take ten minutes at best. Carmen grabbed a towel for her hair. That part wasn't easy as well. Then the bathrobe. She wasn't stupid enough to try to get out with vertigos, she was still feeling even now. So she called her host. That one arrived rapidly. Without a word, he came and lifted her. Direction the bedroom.

" By the way, where are we ?" she interrogated while being deposited on the bed.

" Last time I checked, in a bedroom."

" Don't toy with me."

"And why not ? You toyed with me a lot before, so it's only fair. We're at Le Grau du Roi." he said, while approaching an armchair.

" The what of what ?"

" Don't even try to translate it. There, I washed your clothes excepted your underwear. I can do it if you wish." he said, giving her her black suit.

" Thanks. But I'd rather do it myself, if you don't mind."

" Of course. I'll let you dress then. I'll be back to dry your hair."

Carmen just nodded. She informed him she was ready. Chase arrived with a brush and a dryer. He sat right behind her, then untied the towel. While she liberated her face from the brown bangs, he plugged the dryer. Before all, brushing the hair. Carmen raised her eyebrows. Devineaux's moves were surprisingly soft.

" Sooo … why did you decide to save me?" asked Sandiego.

"Ah. Right. As crazy as it seems, it happened by chance." began Devineaux while brushing.

" Huh ?"

" Well not exactly. You see, I was pretty frustrated with you escaping all the time. Nothing but failures everytime. It didn't do me good in the end, and I was demoted. However, I didn't give up. That was pride back then, and stubbornness. How to capture you ? I restart from the beginning, by assembling what I knew of you. You were a skilled fighter and thief, cunning and agile. If I wanted to go toe to toe with La Femme Rouge, I had to improve myself."

So he went under training. He also had to get out the closet he was in. So he brought out the old manuals, and studied again. From time to time, he gave advices on cases here and there.

Finally, he was noticed and promoted elsewhere.

" I didn't ask to take back your case. Everyone knew how I utterly failed, so I decided to do it my way. I didn't stop training, and I had to prepare carefully for our next round. And eventually I stumbled upon you during a mission. It was like my old stupid self was back. I forget everything and simply rushed to catch you." continued Devineaux.

He switched on the dryer. Since the young woman wasn't feeling good, she laid on her belly.

" I saw you with a girl in a costume. What she said back then … it completely took me aback. She said she had more than enough of you ruining VILE's projects and humiliate them. She was determined on ending you once and for all."

Carmen winced. That was Tigress.

" I couldn't move. Why in hell would she said that ? Shouldn't she be your accomplice ? Then, why fighting ? Not only that, but right now she did confirmed the very existence of VILE. An organization which I doubted to exist. I was completely puzzled and confused. I could only stay here watching. Naturally, you won and escaped. But this time … I didn't mind. I went back to my colleagues the head full of questions. At first, I refused to believe what I heard. You were a thief, a criminal to be punished and that's final. However, I couldn't forget those words."

He reminded what Julia said about Carmen, how strange each case was, how unlogic. What she once discovered : stolen objects belonging to an import export society. So Devineaux reminded what the books told : sometimes you had to take a problem on another angle.

" And so I did. If I admitted that VILE did exist, I also knew how invisible it was. A woman who hired me was fighting them for twenty years after all. I didn't know your links with that organisation, but if you were stealing from them then obviously you were their enemy. Even if you wanted to stay on the side of the law, you just couldn't possibly go to the police and said : _hello, I want to report an unknown society which existence isn't even confirmed. Please help me._ I understood that with your skills and knowledge, you were the only one able to truly do something against them."

He was still sceptical with that theory. Devineaux continued to search for Carmen, hoping to learn more on the way. He didn't know what to do if he ever meet her again.

* * *

" That's when you decided to visit my country again. I heard about that new exposition about Roman's remnants, and how it could interest thieves. Was that my chance to meet you ? Well yes. I was in charge of surveying the preparative of the future exhibition. And found you I did. Fighting as usual. I hid myself, waiting for an opportunity. Alas, this time it didn't turned well. You were poisoned. One of your opponents left, while the other remained. She said that this time it was over, with the poison she gave you, you wouldn't be a problem for VILE ever again."

Sandiego's hair was almost dry. Chase made up his mind. VILE existence was definitely confirmed. He began to approach while the Asian woman called. He heard it : people of that organisation of international thieves. Once she finished her call, he acted. Devineaux knocked her out.

" You took out Dokuso ? Where is she now ?" asked Carmen, turning a bit.

" So that's her name. Nickname I assume. I immediately called for reinforcement, after I handcuffed her. When policemen arrived, I said that you were a special agent who needed tending. I quickly got out of here, without wait. I called a friend who's a doctor, one of the best in his field. Before that, I took what I could on her. It helped finding a cure for you. You know the whole story now."

He finished and switched off the dryer. Carmen thanked him and laid.

" I'm glad you understood my true motive. Still, what do you intend to do with me ?" she wanted to know.

" I was thinking of keeping you under glass bell. What do you want me to do ? I'd like to know your version of the story first."

Carmen smiled a bit. She didn't know he has humour. However, telling him the truth although he could change his mind again …

" You discovered most of it by yourself."

Chase looked at her.

"Ah, je vois.¹ " he said with a smile.

" ? "

He went back to the bathroom to stow away his tools. Carmen rolled on the side. Looks like he understood she didn't trust him yet. Chase came back, asking if she wanted to do a bit of laundry. Carmen accepted, he carried her. When she finished she called him.

" You know, to be honest I'd like a partnership between us. I can convince Interpol to lend you a hand from time to time. We do possess means and numbers that can be very useful." said Devineaux.

" Hmmm, I'll think about it."

He just nodded. He then asked if she had someone to contact.

"Oh right ! Yes please."

" I'll lend you my phone."

The doorbell interrupted them. Chase went to open. Then, Carmen saw a cheerful, blond haired man entering.

" Here is our patient, Romain." announced Chase.

" Well hello young lady. So, how are you feeling ?" asked Romain.

" Much better thanks to you. But I still have vertigos." smiled Carmen.

" No wonder. Let me check on you." replied Romain.

" Do you think she can eat ?" asked Devineaux.

" If she can keep the food. I brought antiemetics and against vertigos as well. Other than that she seems fine to me. I'll sample your blood young lady, to check if the poison is gone."

Carmen nodded. Romain took his sample. He announced that he would call within the day for the results. That was all.

" Dis donc, elle est rudement mignonne. Une amie à toi ? ² »

« Jusque-là, tu n'as pas posé de questions et c'était très bien.³ » made Devineaux.

Carmen hid a smile. During her years in VILE's academy, she learned several languages so she could understand. Chase didn't gave her identity, and his friend stopped asking. Sandiego heard the man announcing he'll prepare a meal. Carmen took antiemetics. Soon, a delicious scent reached her, awaking her appetite. Devineaux brought a tray he put before her.

" Here you go."

" Thank you for your care." replied Carmen.

" We're even now."

" What ?"

" When I was looking for you, I found a message on the dark web. At your attention but talking about me. When I got abducted, you came to save me, I remembered it." explained Chase.

Carmen smiled, then dug in.

"_Wow, delicious. Looks like our inspector is full of surprises._".

Devineaux ate elsewhere. He went to take her tray, and gave her his mobile phone. Carmen swiftly called her friends.

" Ivy ? It's me Carmen."

At the other end of the wire, Ivy stood speechless. She didn't recognize the phone number. The whole team was devastated by Sandiego's disappearance. To hear her right now …

" Hello ?" asked Carmen.

A weird sound answered.

" Waaaaaah Caaaarmeeeen ! You're alive ! I can't believe it, is that really you ?" sobbed Ivy.

" Yes, it really is me. I'm fine I got rescued by an unexpected ally." answered softly the thief.

She could hear Zack speaking, crying as well. They questioned her, what happened and where were she. Chase arrived with a piece of paper. On it, the address of the place. She thanked him with a nod then related it. Ivy said they were arriving. Devineaux tended his hand to recover his phone.

" Want to watch TV maybe ?" suggested Devineaux.

" Why not."

He lifted her again.

* * *

Translation :

_¹ __Ah, je vois. = ah, I see._

_² __Dis donc, elle est rudement mignonne. Une amie à toi ? = Say, she's very cute. A friend of yours ?_

_³__ Jusque-là, tu n'as pas posé de questions et c'était très bien. __= Until now, you didn't ask any question, and it was fine._


	2. Unexpected ally

**So let's see if those two can finally ally.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review.**

* * *

Carmen and Chase stayed two hours in the living-room, she watching TV on the sofa and him reading in an armchair.

" _This is weird. I am here, watching TV in Devineaux's house. I wonder if that poison is really gone._" thought Carmen, glancing at him.

Chase acted as if it was perfectly normal to have the greatest thief of her generation here. But Carmen wouldn't complain : it was better than being dying on a cold ground all alone. She thought about his proposition. Working with Interpol meant less enemies, and bigger means. Maybe she could adduce some conditions to it. Like him being the only interlocutor. Chase Devineaux closed his book, then stretched.

" Are those vertigos gone ?"

" Yes, practically."

The phone rang. It was Romain. The poison was almost gone. One more injection and it should be fine. Chase acquiesced.

" That was the doc. You need one more injection of the cure and it will be over. He left a syringe." he announced.

" Alright."

The man brought it to her with a garotte. He tied it around her arm, before stinging her.

" Feels like going for a walk ?" he asked meanwhile.

" Would be good, I'm rusting."

He put a bandage on her. After what, they stood and went outside. It appears that the fine house was close to the seaside : 450 meters. Chase guided Carmen.

" Ohm, maybe I should have taken something to hide my face, like a hood." she said.

" No need, there's not much cameras here. Let alone on the beach."

That's where they arrived. Devinveaux took off his shoes and walked on the sand. Sandiego did the same before trotting to join him. The beach was practically desert at this time of the year. The air was soft.

" So, did you grow up here ?" asked Carmen.

" Non. It's a familial house. We used to come here for holidays."

" It's peaceful."

" Hm hm."

The walked a while in silence. Carmen appreciated the wind. Something she might have not be able to feel anymore, had she died a few days before. The sound of waves as well, warmth of the sun, the sand below her feet. Devineaux, seeing she stopped, looked at her.

" _I've never really paid attention before, but Romain is right : she's gorgeous._" he thought.

She looked at him. They resumed their walk. Carmen went to walk in water. She already did this a lot in VILE's island but here … it was different. After what happened, she needed all those sensations. As if she couldn't believe she was still here. So she turned on herself and projected water around her. Devineaux had a little smile seeing her. Realizing she might look like a child, Sandiego stopped with embarrassment and blushed.

" Oh don't mind me. Play all the way you want." said Devineaux waving.

He continued walking. Carmen waited a bit then played in the water again. Farther, he asked her to come out. The young woman ran to him. They got out of the beach, washed their feet and continued their stroll.

" Do you want one ?" asked Chase, pointing a creperie.

" With pleasure." she smiled.

He bought one for each other. Carmen was glad to enjoy some free time to visit a place. Usually she had to leave a country in a hurry after each mission. So this was welcome, and she relished it. They walked a bit more before coming back home. There, she fell on the sofa while Chase went to the kitchen.

" Want some help ?" she asked.

" Non merci. I don't like someone around when I'm cooking."

" Then maybe I can set the table."

" That, you can indeed."

Carmen went up. He gave what was needed.

* * *

" Thanks for the meal. That was really good." said Carmen.

" Glad you liked it. When are your friends supposed to arrive ?" asked Chase.

" Hmmm tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

They ended the evening with a movie. Carmen fell asleep before the end though. Sensing the movement, she woke up to notice she was in Devineaux's arms again.

" Oh my, you should have woken me up." she yawned.

" There was no need."

He gently put her on the bed. Caren looked at him. He has been so nice with her, that she wondered if it was the same man who used to try to capture her.

" Good night." he said.

" Good night Devineaux."

Carmen put a shirt he lent, then wasn't long to sleep. The following morning, the scent of breakfast awoke her. The young woman got up, opened the door then brushed her hair. Well, battle with it was more like it. Intrigued by the sounds of pain he was hearing, Chase came to news.

" Miss Sandiego ? What's wrong is the furniture assaulting you ?"

" No … ouch … I'm … combing … aaaaugh !"

" Right. Do you need some help ?" proposed Devineaux.

" Nnngh. No …"

" Try to be nice with your brush, maybe that will do."

" Pfffrt."

Five minutes later, she reached the kitchen after dressing.

" Oh ? Looks like you won."

" Usually I brush and tie my hair before I went to bed, but this time …"

They ate in silence. Carmen waited for her teammates to arrive in the living-room. Chase was cleaning a bit at first floor. A movement outside caught his look. A car arrived. Looking at the window, he startled. Downstairs, Carmen heard him going down loudly in the stairs. He rushed to the living room and hit the door frame in his haste.

" Whoah, what's going on ?" asked Carmen.

" We're leaving !"

" What ?!"

Used to carry her since she was there, Chase lifter her. At the same time, Ivy and Zack knocked at the door, calling their friend.

" No wait Devineaux ! It's my friends ! Stop what is going on ?"

" Carmen ! It's us !" made Zack, behind the door.

" Your friends ? But there's this samurai with them !" exclaimed Chase.

" The ? Oh. Right you don't know. He is with me, he saved me when I tried to free you. Believe me he won't hurt you."

After a moment, he put her down. Carmen went quickly to open the door. Ivy and her brother embraced her.

" Carmen ! We thought we lost you for good this time !" she said, moved.

" It's good to see you all. I'm sorry I caused you worry." replied the thief, embracing both.

She greeted Shadowsan more formally, but he was glad to see her, as his smile showed it. Sandiego invited everyone to come in. Devinaux showed himself.

" So that's the Red Team in full." he said.

" Hm, Carmen ?" made Zack, looking at him.

" Right, we're in his house and he's the one who saved me." revealed Carmen.

" Huh ? And how come you're still free ?" made Ivy.

" I'll explain that later."

Chase was staring at Shadowsan with suspicion.

" You have nothing to fear from me. Especially since you saved Carmen." made the Asian.

" …"

" Well then ! We won't bother you any longer. May I have my coat and hat ?" intervened Carmen.

" Right away."

Chase went back and gave her what she asked for. The others decided to wait for her outside.

" You have my gratitude, sir Devineaux. I'll seriously think about your idea of partnership then contact you later." said Carmen.

" Providing I won't find you first, like good old times." he replied with a little smile.

" Ha ! See you soon then."

" Be careful."

" Okay !"

He watched them getting on the car and away, before closing his door on this first adventure. On her side, Carmen got another moving reunion with Player.

" Aw don't cry Player !" she said with a smile.

" Of course we would cry. We're a family now Carmen." said Ivy, behind her.

" So, where in the world were you Carmen ?" asked Player.

" Where you'll never guess : at Devineaux's."

" Da fuck ?!" said the boy in his surprise.

" By the way, what the hell Carmen ?" added Ivy.

Sandiego told them everything, including his suggestion about being ally.

" Are you it was the same Devineaux sent by Interpol ?" wondered Player.

" Same or not, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. And I'm rather glad to have one less problem." replied Sandiego.

" Sure, but can we really trust him ?" resumed Player.

" Objectively speaking, he had a lot of occasions to send me in jail this week. Not only did he not, but he really doesn't have the same demeanor than when we met."

" Hmmm, you're the boss so you'll decide." concluded Player.

Carmen nodded. But now, time to go back to their HQ. Even if the place was still in progress, the Woman in Red found it lovely.

* * *

Two months later.

Carmen was surveying a modern art museum entrance in London from a roof. Player informed her about VILE's intentions here. While she was being healed, Shadowsan replaced her and kept the organization at bay. She resumed the fight as soon as she could. Seeing the face of their agents when they learnt she was alive has been delightful.

" Okay Carmen, I deactivated the cameras. But you have to hurry before the police arrive."

Police …. It's been two months since Chase saved her. Maybe it was time to contact him.

" Player, find Devineaux's phone number."

" Hmph, so you didn't forget. Alright."

Carmen used her glider to get closer. There, she crocheted the door. The VILE agent was here to replace some painting with fake ones. She ran in the corridors. She stopped at the angle of a hall. Tilting her head, she apperceived the robber.

" _I don't know that one. Must be a newbie._"

Carmen silently came in. Her target was already taking a painting. The young woman approached. However, when she got close something hissed and slammed. She felt something winding around her ankles. Next thing she knew she hit the floor.

" Argh !"

" Well well ! If it isn't Carmen Sandiego. It's an honor to meet you."

Rising her head, she discovered a Chinese girl holding a whip.

"Please to meet you. I'm Dancing Lash."

" Charming."

Carmen brutally pulled back her legs then caught the whip to unbalance her opponent. It also allowed to free herself. But her opponent grabbed another whip she immediately sent. Carmen's agility was questioned. She sent a origami shuriken that blocked a first whip. However, getting close wasn't winning so far. The other whip was literally dancing in the air without her being able to approach her adversary. Dancing Lash on the other side, was getting close step by step. She even unblocked her other whip. She made Sandiego fall again, before disappearing. The Chinese took every curtain rope. Attaching some of them together, she made a lasso. Her whips slammed again, catching Carmen's ankles again. The lasso flew, finishing the work. Dancing Lash hanged her on a wall.

" Frankly, I expected something better coming from you. That was as disappointing as it was boring." commented the burglar.

She swiftly took what she came for.

" Hang on Carmen ! I'll send Red Drone you'll be free in a jiffy." intervened Player.

Carmen tried to grab a knife, but she was too well tied. Dancing Lash got out, and triggered the alarm.

" God damnit !" yelled Carmen.

Outside, the police arrived. Chase Devineaux got out of a car.

" _Hmm, let's see if this is what I think it is._"

Player did his best to lock every door. That would grant his friend some time. That was when he noticed a familiar face.

" Alright. Time to see if Carmen is right about you Devineaux."

That one was already looking for another entrance. Player activated the Red Drone, before sending it to the man. It tapped against his calf.

" Hm ? Oh oh."

The little sphere flew away. Devineaux checked around him, then followed it. It was awaiting him at a back door. Player opened it, Chase followed. The drone guide him where Carmen was.

" Well look at that. Usually I really dislike modern art, but I got to admit that this style of lamp is pretty good." he said, discovering Carmen.

" Oh hahaha." responded Sandiego.

" It's true, you're making a fine lantern for Christmas. Or Halloween."

The drone hit him behind the head.

" Ow ! Hey get lost you cyclops ! Shoo !" he exclaimed, slapping it.

The drone got away, turning on itself. Chase undid the rope, and made the captive getting down.

" So what's the story here ?" he asked.

" Same as always. VILE stealing, me trying to prevent it. Except that was one I never saw."

The rope fell at her feet.

" Thanks for the help."

" Ouais ouais. But you sure took your sweet time to reunite with me." he commented, hands on his hips.

" Why, did you miss me ?" she ironized.

" I didn't miss the mess you cause. Fine, now go, I'll see what I can do."

Carmen didn't wait. The drone followed her. Devineaux went back and called his colleagues. They all rushed in it. Carmen watched the scene from the roof she was before all that.

" Well ! It appears you were right about Devineaux, Carmen." said Player.

" Indeed. I think I'll give in this partnership. Did you track that Dancing Stash ?"

" Yeah, Ivy and Zack are on her tracks. What will you do once you got the paintings ?"

Sandiego just smiled.

* * *

Her glider allowed to cover the distance rapidly. Zack and Ivy showed her where the Chinese was hiding, while waiting for a colleague to fetch the paintings. She thanked them, then rushed. Dancing Lash could only see her coming, but too late. Carmen's fist hit her face, sending her on the ground. Dancing Lash blocked another hit, before getting up. Her opponent learnt her lesson and didn't let her time to use her weapons. First, fist in the stomach, then forearm on the neck. The VILE agent fell unconscious. Carmen went to retrieve the paintings. They were rolled in a tube.

In his hotel room, Devineaux's phone vibrated.

" Yes ?"

" It's me, Carmen Sandiego." he heard.

" How in hell did you get my number ?"

" It's not finding it that should surprise you, inspector. I have reflected about this partnership of yours." she announced.

" Good. Where can we talk about it ?" asked Devineaux, sitting on his bed.

" Actually, I'm on the balcony, in front of your window."

Chase blinked. Then he stood up and pushed aside one of the curtains.

" Are you aware we invented doors ?" he asked, marble eyes.

" What's a door ?" she retorted.

" Come in, I'll show you this marvel of technology."

He opened his door window. Carmen walked in.

" Hello again, inspector." she said.

" Make yourself at home. So, tell me everything." offered Chase.

Carmen sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

" I agree to ally with you to capture VILE agents. But you'll be my only interlocutor, and I'll do it my way." began Carmen.

"Alright. I already started to negotiate with my superiors concerning this matter. I gave them all the evidences I could, and let's say that capturing the one who poisoned you helped a lot." announced Devineaux.

" Did you really manage to get something out of her ?" wondered Carmen, surprised.

" Not with words, but our informaticians could retrace her calls with this organization, and we found interesting clues in a club we discovered she had in Japan. That confirmed VILE's existence for Interpol. I mentioned you, and was appointed to this case ever since."

" Impressive. VILE always made sure to erase any track." said Carmen.

" Well, that one kept some. But … no tracks left indeed."

" Huh ? Didn't you just say the contrary ?" pointed Sandiego.

" Yes, but the woman we arrested … she killed herself in jail. Fortunately too late, because when I knocked her out, I picked up her phone with all her contacts in it." revealed Devineaux.

" I won't say it's a pity. Anyway, as proof of good faith, I brought you this."

Carmen gave him a long tube. Devineaux opened it, and extracted a painting.

" That's what has been stolen, I presume ?"

" Correct. Now, do we have a deal ?"

" We have a deal. But how am I supposed to contact you in case of need ?" asked Chase stowing the painting.

" I will alert you first."

He looked at her, then sighed. Trust was still to be earn. Logical.

" Well then, that is all for me." concluded Carmen.

She stood up and went back on the balconny.

" Good night."

" Same to you, miss Sandiego."

She used her glider to get away.

" So you're really trusting him, Carmen ?" asked Player.

" To be honest, I'm putting him to the test. Sure he saved my life and helped me earlier, but I won't take any chance."

" Okay."

Carmen landed where her teammates waited for her.

" So you decided to hire that man." made Shadowsan after she told about their meeting.

" Can't hurt to have more allies. I'm testing him first, then we'll see."

To what he replied nothing.

On his side, Devineaux reached an Interpol agency. He let them the stolen paintings, before contacting his own superior via a computer. Someone gave him a coffee.

" Looks like you were right about this woman, Devineaux."

" For now at last. She's not fully trusting me yet." replied Chase, bringing his mug to his mouth.

" But you already obtained a result. That's a good beginning."

" Blaaaaargh ! What's that, foot oil ?!" exclaimed Devineaux, looking at his mug.

He put his coffee away, then went for water.

" Sorry. What about the ACME ? Did they notice anything yet ?"

" As far as I know, no. If you keep obtaining good results with Sandiego we won't let them have any of you." responded his superior.

" Fine by me. Did you have any information about what could be next ?"

" Hmmm, actually there's something. We noticed recent activities coming from a place we're keeping an eye on. We suspect them to transport copper hidden on buses. That's your next mission."

" I don't know if Sandiego will be there too. Maybe it has nothing to do with VILE." pointed Chase.

" For such a big organization, I doubt it. Copper is a sought material, for electrical conductivity, and thermal makes it a material of choice in telecommunications, building, transport or the field of energy." reminded his boss.

" So it's something they can't ignore. Meaning nor they own the place, nor they're customers."

" Exactly. That's why I'm sending you there, hoping you'll deal with it and with our new ally if possible."

" Alright ! I'll go prepare myself."

" Bonne chance, Devineaux."

" Merci, chef."

* * *

Translation :

_Ouais ouais = yeah yeah._

_Bonne chance = good luck._

_Merci chef = thank you chief_


	3. Meet Interpol

**Time to see if Interpol really worth it as an ally.**

**Enjoy ^^.**

* * *

Carmen was on her way to a facility located in Indonesia. Player discovered that VILE used to sell copper in here. Shadowsan was accompanying her, to help planning this operation. The two of them intended to ruin an important sell by stealing the merchandise. Result ? Destroying their reputation and lose customers. Even less profits. For now, the two of them were on a bus heading as close as possible to the facility. The bus in itself would stop at four kilometres. They'll continue on feet.

"Ok Player, we're heading to our goal." announced Carmen.

" Right, go to your left, you'll find a forest that should hide you until you arrive. I'll send Red Drone to map the place."

The duo walked, then entered a wood. Player guided them from above. Later, the little drone was flying above the facility. Sandiego and her former teacher arrived close. It looked like an ordinary fabric factory.

" It's well guarded Carmen : armed people and dogs. I saw a housing, I bet that the wire mesh is electrified." warned Player.

" Dogs won't be easy to fool. We have to observe carefully." said Shadowsan.

Sandiego agreed. They climbed on a tree to have a better sight. There, each one took a pair of binoculars. The young woman was reflecting on how she should get in here. Seeing the numbers of guards, by air seemed the best way. However, she had to get out as well. Let's see, where was the highest point here ?

" _Damn. There's not high enough place from where I could fly off._"

They would need to disconnect the wire mesh, cut it and make their way among the guards. Both continued to observe the place, memorizing each displacement. Around midday, they already had a good idea of how to move in here. A bus arrived before the main gate. Inside, employees. Maybe that was the best option : disguise as an employee and enter.

" We have all we need to know. Let's get back and prepare for tonight." said Shadowsan.

" Fine."

And down they went. They reunited with Zack and Ivy in an hotel room. Ivy said she could find outfit for Carmen.

" For the dogs, I know a mixture that will irritate their truffle. That should keep them at bay. You'll just have to wear a scarf so not to breathe it." suggest Shadowsan.

" Very good. I'll act this night."

Everyone dismissed at that. Left alone, Carmen looked at her phone. Should she warn Devineaux ? They were supposed to be partners now. Partners … who could've thought that. Carmen hesitated, then, dialled his number. She heard the familiar voice, but his was his voice mail. She hung up.

" _Some partner you are, if you're not contactable._"

Oh well, another time then. Carmen checked the intel she gathered and prepared herself for her mission. The former VILE's teacher went to find her on the evening. Ivy arrived with an employee attire. Carmen tied a scarf around her neck. The man then sprayed his mixture.

" Urgh ! I can smell it." said Sandiego.

" I know, but you should be able to endure it."

Right, then try it she thought. Now ready, Zack brought her close the facility. Ivy followed the Red Lady to the wire mesh. She then connected a box and provoked a short-circuit. Carmen cut some mesh, then got in. Silently she approached the building. She waited as a guard with his dog passed. The canine seemed to scent something. But it shook his head and continued. Shadowsan's mixture seemed to be functioning. Carmen resumed her walking. She crocheted a lock then got inside. She took off the employee attire, to dressed as a thief, and progressed in a corridor. Then she discovered the hall where the copped was stored. Sandiego was looking for the office, where she could learn about the next deliveries and customers. She followed the wall.

" Hey ! I think I saw a shadow over there." she heard.

" Gasp."

They were rushing to her. The young woman looked quickly around here to find a spot to hide. That's when she was caught from behind. A hand was put on her mouth, while she was being dragged. Then, she was lifted … and threw in a trash can.

" ! _Am I … in a garbage ?!_"

Yup. Smelling nicely awful, so agreeably uncomfortable. Make yourself at home.

" Hey you ! Didn't you see someone here ? I saw a shadow."

" Nope. I think it was me."

" _That voice !_" thought Carmen.

" Oh. Are you supposed to replace us ?"

" Yes, I just arrived so you're good to go guys."

The guards thanked the third person. Carmen could hear them getting away. Then, two knocks resonated.

* * *

" Devineaux." made Carmen, lifting the lid.

" Hey there, Little Red Robbing Hood." greeted the French.

He was wearing a military uniform, like the guards. Carmen got out. She had some peelings on her.

"Pffffrrrt !"

Devineaux turned his back, trying vainly to hide his laugh.

" Yeah right, that's uproarious." ironized Sandiego.

" Mmmfffrt sorry sorry sorry. It's just … I'm laughing at the irony. Back then it's something I would have loved to see, if you see what I mean."

Chase tried to regain his composure.

" Joke aside, what are you doing here ?" resumed Carmen.

" I'm afraid you do not have the monopoly of fighting crime. I was sent here, my superiors were surveying the place."

" Oh. Since when are you here ?"

" Yesterday. We mingled with the staff to enter." responded Devineaux.

" We ?" pointed Carmen.

" Hey you ! Who are you ?" exclaimed a guard.

Suddenly, his neck was imprisoned between two legs. Their owner rotated and sent the guard against a box.

" Thanks Snipes." made Devineaux.

" No prob." answered a woman, landing.

Carmen discovered a blonde woman, wearing a white longshoreman, khaki trousers and black boots. She also noticed two guns.

" Who's the strawberry ?" asked the newcomer.

" Carmen Sandiego is the name. Miss Sandiego, this is Snipes a teammate." introduced Chase.

" Ooooh ? Well you're late little girl. I came here to inform you that Razar found the office." informed Snipes, looking at her partner.

" _Little girl ?!_ Oh sorry Ramba, I got lost in the jungle." retorted Carmen.

" Yeah, I saw that."

" Enough you two, we don't have time to waste. Let's hide this guy here and join Razar." intervened Devineaux.

The said Snipes tied the knocked-out guard and hide him in the garbage, while Carmen was following Devineaux. It seemed she has been forestalled for once. But the game wasn't over yet. The inspector leaded to the office.

" Razar it's me." called Devineaux.

Carmen apperceived a man dressed like a nomad of the desert : blue long coat, fabric around the head like a turban, half hiding the face.

" Got it." he said, getting close.

He showed a USB key.

" Then we leave."

Snipes arrived and they left the place.

" I was supposed to steal their merchandises. I can't leave yet." announced Carmen.

" Except you don't know how do they proceed don't you ?" replied Chase.

" Correct."

" Well we have an idea, and the datas we got will confirm this as well as revealing us when the next transaction will occur."

They were close to the exit.

" Devineaux, you should tell your friend to take off her coat. She'll make us visible." said Snipes.

" Don't worry, I can escape with it just fine." replied Carmen.

" I think you should take it off. There's killers here, Sandiego." agreed Devineaux.

Carmen sighed, then took of her coat. Chase collected it and hide it in his uniform. The group carefully walked outside, surrounding Carmen and thus hiding her. She informed about the hole from whence she came, and her teammates waiting for her. So they veered off to there. Snipes rose her eyebrows when seeing how young they were.

" Carmen, who are they ?" asked Zack.

" Interpol agents." she said.

" They look … scary." muttered Ivy.

" Right, follow us with your car." demanded Chase.

The trio got in their vehicle. A little bit father they joined the Interpol agent's one. Inside, Devineaux switched on a computer. He tried to read the USB key. Of course, it was all crypted. Maybe Sandiego would be able to do something about this. So he turned off his machine. A few minutes later, they all reunited on a parking. Each team faced.

" Oooooh you picked up a real cutie." smiled a blond man looking like Snipes.

" Zag, this is Carmen Sandiego." replied Devineaux.

Zag, Snipes, Razar … those were all alias. Chase informed her about the USB key, hoping she had someone on her side to deal with this problem. Carmen took the device in his hand, then connected Player to it via her own computer.

" It's done." she announced.

" Whoah, that was fast." commented Zag.

The group gathered around her. List of customers appeared, sells, providers …

" There. They transport it in a bus, just like the boss suspected it." said Devineaux pointing the screen.

" And not any bus, the one carrying the employees." added Snipes.

" The next sell is scheduled in two days." continued Ivy.

" We'll take it before." said Carmen.

" Yes, all of us will stop that bus and take it." agreed Chase.

The reunion ended here. For now, they all needed to rest. They would gather again tomorrow to plan their next move.

" Well, how did you find them, Carm ?" asked Zack.

" They, rather Devineaux, found me inside and hid me when a guard appeared. I tried to join him earlier, but I know now why he didn't respond."

" I've been checking their identities. All four of Devineaux teammates are special agents and on another level compared to us. More like mercenaries." revealed Player.

" Hmm, shows us that Interpol is a real strike force." concluded Carmen.

* * *

Later during the following day, they all meet again to plan their attack.

" They know they had a visit, they'll be on their guards." began Zag.

" But they can't afford to miss a sell, so they'll do it." intervened Carmen.

" Certainly. Well then, me, Razar and my bro Zag can handle the bad guys while you steal the copper." said Snipes.

" Just what I thought. Now, let's check all details." added Devineaux.

Shadowsan made a map of the facility and its surroundings based on what Carmen and the others discovered in it. They deducted where the bus was supposed to be according the size of buildings around. Once this done, they separated to prepare. In the evening, the whole team moved. As expected, the facility's security has been increased. They circumvented the place to get closer to the hangar. Once there, Razar sneaked out alone. Once close to the mesh, he launched little flacons that exploded at the feet of four guards posted here. They collapsed quickly. Carmen followed swiftly, allowing Player to disconnect the wire mesh. Ivy cut it, everyone got in. The guards were tied and hidden. Snipes arrived behind two men she knocked out with her guns. Zag caught one while she handled the another one. Shadowsan helped taking care of the matter.

Razar put others guards to sleep and so on. Carmen, Ivy, Zack, and Devineaux entered the hangar. The bus was here. Chase pointed a board on a wall, containing keys. He went there while the other ran to the bus, and checked the presence of goods.

" It's here, under the bus near the wheels." announced Chase, joining.

"As we suspected they already prepared it. Well then, time to move." made Carmen.

" You said it !"

Rising their head, they discovered Tigress accompanied by La Chèvre (_author note : chèvre which mean goat is a feminine word in French, thus it's La and not Le_), on the bus roof. Tigress jumped and attacked Devineaux while La Chèvre fought with Carmen.

" What should we do sis ?" asked Zack.

" Just what Carmen told us : follow the plan."

She pushed him to the front of the bus. Now, they had to open the doors. That's when another VILE agent showed : El Topo. Zack noticed him and pushed Ivy, just when El Topo's fist crashed the door's glass. It was a real melee in the hangar. Carmen managed to handle La Chèvre rapidly. Devineaux on the other hand, had trouble with Tigress. He managed to avoid a few scratches, however she kicked him hard enough. That sent him against the vehicle.

" Argh !"

" Seriously, go back to kindergarten." she said, lifting her hand.

" And how about you go back to the zoo ?!" exclaimed Carmen, giving her a shoulder shot.

" You ?! I don't know you did you survive Dokuso's poison, but I'll make sure to wipe you !" hissed Tigress.

" I'm pretty tough, you should be aware of it by now. Devineaux, go help the others." answered Carmen.

Devineaux stood up, in pain, and went to the front of the vehicle. Ivy and Zack were having a hard time as well. Shadowsan solved the problem, then opened the doors with a kick back.

" I'll drive." said Devineaux, entering.

" Sorry but without the keys that won't be possible. Plus Zack is a better driver" intervened Carmen.

She gave him the keys.

" Wah ?! Oy Sandiego, next time you pocket me, know that I'll put mouse pads in it !" warned Chase.

" Like that would stop me." she retorted.

Zack started the bus. The rest of the team arrived.

" You seems to be really good at fighting." made Zag to Carmen.

" Thanks."

Zack smashed the hangar's door. He went zigzagging through the courtyard.

" What are you doing ?" exclaimed Ivy.

" It's not as easy to drive as a car !"

" The rest of guests is incoming !" announced Snipes.

Zag went to the driver's sit, and lifted Zack to take his place. The bus rushed. Seeing the guards, raising their guns at them, Devineaux grabbed Carmen and Ivy to tackle them on the floor, while Shadowsan was doing the same with Zack. Zag made turn the bus and hit them with it. Snipes and Razar added gun shots. The bus got out. The Interpol agent got rid of some guards using the bus as a mace. He just smashed the wire mesh.

" Phew !" commented Zack.

Carmen straightened. She had pieces of glass on her.

" _That was a bit more violent than what I'm used to._" she thought.

Zag found the road.

" By the way, what were you planning to do with the copper ?" asked Devineaux to Carmen.

" Usually, when I steal something from VILE I return it to its rightful owner. When it's money I give most of it to charities."

" You do that ?" said Chase, surprised.

" Hmhm." smiled Sandiego.

Wow, he would have never guessed that. He really misunderstood her. Julia on the other side, she was right on the money from A to Z. And he … has never done anything but belittle her. He let him fall on a seat. Zag drove them to a police station. On the way, Devineaux called to inform his superior, so the local police would be aware and proceed to arrest smugglers.

"Thanks a lot for your work. We never found anything when searching. Everything was perfectly in good standing, so we had no proof. Apparently the copper was always in small quantities, easy to hide, on a bus for example." said the local commissioner.

The team left.

" Well then, see you on another mission, Devineaux." said Carmen.

" Hmph, next time call me before." he smiled.

" Then be joinable, I tried to contact you yesterday."

" I will, if you call first." he insisted.

" Alright I got it, she sighed. Apart from that, are you okay ? You took a bad hit."

" Well yes I'm fine. Of course I am, haha."

Carmen just stared at him. Chase turned his back.

Back in his hotel room, Chase informed his superior about his mission. Then, he laid on his bed. So Carmen offered money to charities with each theft.

" _I wonder what else there is to learn about her._"

Meanwhile, Carmen, laid on her bed, was turning her phone in her hand. Was it time to give her number to Devineaux ? Up until now he has been rather trustworthy.

" What do you think I should do, Player ?" she asked, turning her head to a computer on a desk.

" He looks sincere but we can't be too sure. For me, it's too early yet."

" Yeah, a part of me thinks the same. The other one really wants to trust him fully."

" No need to rush. Act as your usual self, you'll see and decide later."

" Alright. Good night Player."

" Good night Carmen."

The following day was time to part for everyone. Each time went on his way after formal goodbyes.


	4. Charming ball

**First missions together, and strange sensations.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chase and Carmen were running on the rooftops of a small town in Spain. This time, the thief thought about calling him before going on a mission. The inspector came a soon as possible. They had to prevent an agent of you-know-who to steal a USB key containing one hell of a computer virus. The havoc it could create could make anyone shiver : no more stock exchange, no more computer functioning, no more wifi, not to mention all machines working with datas … so here they were, trying to catch up with the thief. However, that wasn't easy for Devineaux, still new to parkour. Plus he hasn't as much stamina as Carmen. So little by little she was distancing him. He was also running out of breath. Suddenly, they arrived before a space too important to just jump. The thief used a grapnel to continue.

" Damn ! How are …we going to …" breathed Chase.

" Hold onto me." ordered Sandiego, lifting her hand.

" Huh ? What for ?" he asked looking at her.

Sandiego didn't let him time to think. She grabbed him by the waist while launching her grapnel. That rang a bell to Devineaux.

" Oh non !"

Oh hell yes, deary. He just has time to grasp her before she rushed in the void. He a let cry escape, and landed oh so ungraciously.

" You okay ?" asked Carmen.

" Nnngh … don't wait for me, go and catch him, I'll be fine." he said.

Sandiego hesitated, he had to insist. So she resumed her pursuit. She used her glider to catch up more rapidly. There. Sandiego literally fell on her opponent. Meanwhile, Devineaux tried to pull himself together. He hasn't been running like this for a long time. No wonder she could escape every time. The man walked a bit. He tried to run but that was even harder. So he continued slowly, hoping to be there on time. On the way, Chase couldn't stop but thinking about the situation : he has been unable to follow Carmen. Meaning that should he have to capture her or the thief on his own … Devineaux shook his head. No, he wouldn't have been alone in the first place. But still, everytime he tried before Sandiego just outran him. Her grapnel or glider allowed her to easily escape. Not to mention her agility and fighting skill.

" _This is frustrating._"

Devineaux finally arrived on the roof where Carmen was dealing with the VILE agent. He began to descend in order to join and help. He landed on a balcony.

" Woooooh !"

Rising his head, he saw Sandiego falling. That one tended her hand to launch her grapnel. Fortunately she didn't need it : her partner grabbed her wrist.

" Te tiens ¹ !" he said.

The man helped her getting up.

" Did he defeated you ?" asked Chase, backing away.

" That's what he thought. But don't worry, I took the device." announced Carmen, showing the key.

" That's a relief then. But you know, it would be nice to send him to jail next time."

" Next time then. Thank you for having catching me."

" You're welcome. Say, never considered the idea of being a parkour teacher ?" made Devineaux.

" A what ?" replied Carmen.

" Parkour. Urban agility if you prefer. I have the feeling you'll dot it juuuust fine."

Carmen giggled.

" Fine. We have to leave."

" Oooooh not your flying elevator again !" moaned Chase.

" Got a better idea ? Think we should ask this house dwellers to let us descend through their home ?" retorted the Scarlet Lady.

" Weeeell, I am an Interpol agent, so actually I can ask."

" Okay, be my guest then."

Chase knocked at the window. After a while, a light appeared and someone went to see. Devineaux showed his plaque. He explained to an old man that they were pursuing a thief and had to land here. Finally, the man opened his window than his door.

" So ! How does it feel to go down a staircase for once ?" asked Devineaux, hands in his pockets.

" Slow." she smiled.

" Is that so. You should savour it, make some photos, leave a graffiti like Sandiego was here, take a selfie, stuff like that."

She found herself laughing again. They arrived at the door. But when opened it, they discovered three cars of police.

" Huh oh." made Carmen.

Seemed like the flying elevator wasn't an option anymore.

" It's okay everyone, Interpol here, check my plaque in my pocket." said Chase.

One of the policemen went to verify.

" And that one ? I heard of a famous thief cladded in red."

" Don't tell me you're not aware ? Check your informations, please."

He made a head sign to a colleague.

" It's ok, she's part of us !" announced a policeman five minutes later.

" _I what ?_" thought Sandiego.

The policemen let them go with apologies. To what Chase refused, they were just doing their work. The cars left.

* * *

" Hey Devineaux, what was this _she's part of us_ stuff ?" asked Sandiego.

" It means that you're considered as a consultant. That was part of the deal I made with Interpol : all charges against you were cleared, and the info was transmitted to all police all over the world. In other words, if by any extreme luck they managed to catch you, you should be free within minutes or hours." explained. Devineaux.

" Oh, I had no idea you made such a deal. And what is in exchange ?"

" For now, preventing theft or retrieving stolen artefacts did do. But I suspect that Interpol won't be satisfied with just that in long term. Our job is to arrest criminals after all. So next time that would be nice to bring back a head or two."

" Well, I got to admit that if I truly want VILE defeated I'll have to send them to jail. But up until now it was just impossible given that I too was researched and that VILE was unknown." admitted Carmen.

" You're able to do that now. You have the possibility of calling reinforcement, orders were transmitted in that respect. Your war with that organisation took a new turn when you accepted to ally with me." precised Chase.

" Guess it really is a good thing in the end."

" You said it."

Carmen would never had dreamed that being poisoned by Dokuso would lead to that. Not only VILE was discovered by police, but it also gave her bigger means. There was also something she had to enlighten.

" By the way, what can you tell about that ACME thing ?"

" Hmm, only what I know. They are tracking VILE for twenty years, and they're as invisible as them. Seems like they got high technology just as this holographic pen you saw. They can also intervene in Interpol's hierarchy. As far as you're concerned, the chief knows you have a connection with VILE, and I'm sure she would love to know more about it." replied Devineaux.

" So that's probably why she's chasing me." guessed Sandiego.

" Surely."

They arrived near their car.

" It's morning. Want me to offer you breakfast ?" proposed Devineaux.

" With pleasure."

He drove to find a bakery.

" There. I wonder if those croissants are as good as the one we tasted in Le Grau du Roi." he announced, tending her a craft bag.

" Oh I remember, those were delicious. Although it smells really good in here."

Carmen picked up a croissant, Chase a chocolate bread.

" Mumph." he said.

" What ?"

" Not bad, but not even close too."

" You seem to be quite the foodie, mister Devineaux." she smiled.

" That I am, I confess."

The next day, Devineaux went to find Carmen in her hotel room.

" I got orders this morning. Thinking heads of Interpol wants you to check on this case." he announced, giving her a file.

" Hmm okay, but are you superiors aware that I act only when VILE is involved ?"

" Of course, but we're not totally blind or deaf. We have a few cases where we suspect people to be part of a massive organization. In one word, they want to insure if that one is related to VILE or not. If not, they'll give the affair to someone else." exposed Chase.

Carmen nodded, then announced she'll check it. Devineaux thanked her then left. Carmen switched on her computer to contact Player.

" Hello Carmen ! So, how is your journey in Spain going ?" greeted the teen.

" Not bad. Listen, I've got something from Devineaux, I'd like you to tell me if this VILE handiwork."

She showed him the file. Player strum on his keyboard.

" Looks like Devineaux was right Carmen. I found those jewels on a file in the hard disk. They're stolen and VILE will buy them during an auction and a ball occurring this week." announced Player.

" Alright, then I suppose I'll attend this ball as well." deduced Sandiego.

She read the file.

" Apparently the current owner, is suspected to buy all his treasures on black market. Up until now, he managed to keep the police at bay with bribes and his influence." she said.

" Which makes me think, how is your collaboration with Interpol going ?" wanted to know Player.

" Pretty good I must say. I just learned that I wasn't considered as an international thief anymore."

" Really ? That's a good new then. It seems that having an Interpol agent in our team is an asset, in the end." granted Player.

" Yep, plus I got to admit that Devineaux is more easy-going that I thought he'd be."

" Okay. Does that mean you'll attend the ball with him?"

" Good question. I'll already go tell him I accept the case."

Carmen stood up, and went of her room to knock on Chase's door. He opened.

" Oh, come in."

" I checked your file, VILE is really at work here." she announced.

" Fine. I can obtain invitations for the party, if you allow me to join." he said, collecting his documents.

" I have to inform my team before I can take any decisions." warned Carmen.

" Suits yourself."

So she went found her other teammates, Zack and Ivy first.

" Sorry Carmen, but that's not my cup of tea at all. I hate those kinds of events." replied Zack.

" No offense, but I don't see you going with Shadowsan. The best option is indeed Devineaux." added Ivy.

" You're not wrong, but I had to ask you first. I'll still ask Shadowsan about this."

Ivy just shrugged. Carmen found her former teacher and tell him the whole thing.

" Are you nuts ? Me on a ball, seriously. Plus, Ivy is right you already have someone. Or are you still not trusting that man ?" responded the Japanese.

" It's not that, I trust him more than before. But I'm doing more and more missions with him and I don't want you all to feel excluded." explained Carmen

" No way. We're still by your side in missions isn't it ?"

" Yeah. Right, let's prepare for this then."

* * *

Three days later, they were ready for that new mission. Chase rented a tuxedo and was waiting for Carmen, while Ivy was checking if the microphone hidden in his ear was functioning.

" Oh, there you are Carmen." smiled Ivy.

" _WHOAH._" thought Devineaux, discovering her.

Last time he saw her with that red dress it was in the middle of a fog. Not like that, with her in full light. His eyes strolled on her naked, delicate shoulders. Carmen has tied her long hair in a bun, as often. So why did it seem different now ? How come he didn't notice how gorgeous she was before ? Devineaux became completely oblivious of the rest. Carmen checked that Player was connected, then talked to the man.

" Devineaux ?"

" Quoi ² ?" said Chase, taken aback.

" I said shall we go ?"

" Oh right, sorry."

Carmen narrowed her eyes, then followed him. They arrived at the ball with a limousine Interpol provided. Devineaux gave the invitations, Carmen at his arm.

" So how should we proceed ?" asked Chase.

" Basically, localizing the enemy then find a way to steal those jewels."

" There's a lot of guards. No way to get to the first floor to search." noticed Devineaux.

" I already see our host, at three o'clock. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." made Carmen.

She took a glass of champagne, he did the same. For a while, they kept looking around them, studying the place. The owner of the mansion was greeting everyone. Then all guests headed to the auction room. Our duo had to witness the whole thing. Suddenly, Chase felt a nudge.

" You're falling asleep." reproached Sandiego.

" I'm sorry, but this is so boring."

" Focus, we're on a mission." she reminded.

Chase felt a bit ashamed. She was right, how could he allow himself to let his guard down that way ? Carmen's attention was lured by a first jewel. Her partner fully awake this time. They both stared at the one buying it.

" One down, five to go." said Carmen.

Others thing were presented, sold, and finally it was over. Carmen went backstage to connect Player to a computer.

" Here we are." resumed Carmen.

They all went back in the ball room. The Red drone sent by Player informed them that the jewels buyers had them on them. The ball began : music resonated and couples invaded the dancefloor. Chase turned to Carmen.

" Would you allow me that dance, senorita ?" he said.

" Why not."

He put a hand on her waist then off they went. Carmen rounded her eyes : he was good at this. His natural perfume invaded her.

" _Gah ! Why does that man smells so good ? It's almost distracting me._"

Carmen looked away to regain her composure. Chase, who was also paying attention to other dancers, had to bring her closer to avoid someone's move. Sandiego hit him softly.

" Whoah, does he think he dancing French cancan or something ?" made Chase.

" _It's warm._"

Carmen also felt the warmth of his hand on her hip, like a burn. She had a feeling she mustn't look at him in this moment. Devineaux leaned his eyes on her. It felt weird to have her like this, against him.

" We're getting close." he said.

" How can we get even closer ?" replied Sandiego looking at him.

" What are you talking about ? I was speaking about a buyer."

" Oh. _Crap._"

But as she looked where he said too, the music stopped.

" You sure you okay ?" asked Chase.

" Y-yes, I'm fine. _Except that I am way too close to you, it's disturbing and I don't know why._"

Usually a deep breath would calm her down. Here, that was not a good idea. She began by getting a bit back away. She raised her eyes to him. Chase was puzzled. Sandiego seemed curiously distracted.

" Okay, let's do this." she decided.

Another music arose, that time for youngers dancers.

" Oh my ! That song suit my mood so well." smiled Devineaux.

" Huh ? And why is that ?" asked Carmen.

" Because _tu me tienes loco, loco contigo _!" he sang.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. He dragged her along. Getting close to a first target, she stole a first jewel. Chase made her turned then got her back to him. His suave and warm voice was resonating to her ears.

" _Stop singing it's …_"

Making you shiver ? She managed she didn't know how to get another jewel. The worst was she had to hide them in Chase's jacket. Meaning getting close no matter what, and feeling his warmth. She could feel some muscles under the clothes. His hand was sliding on her hip, then to hollow of her kidneys, gently and firmly. He guided her perfectly well. However Carmen had to focus harder than usual. She was tempted to just dance and nothing else. He could almost make her forget the mission. _Caliente, muy caliente caliente caliente …_ she almost blushed. Finally this music torture stopped. But … she was against him, wondering what the hell just happened. What was wrong with her.

" So did you get them ?" asked Chase.

" Keep away from me." she whispered, leaning her head.

" What ?"

She bit her lips realizing what she said.

" No, I mean yes I have them. Let's go."

She quickly turned heels and headed to the exit.

" Huh Sandiego ?" called Chase, catching up.

" What ?"

" Did I do something wrong ?" he wondered.

" No, not at all. But we mustn't stay any longer. They certainly won't be long to notice the theft."

Carmen called for her car. It arrived quickly. She went inside a bit preoccupied. Chase exited their plunder.

" I didn't feel anything at all. You're really impressive." he said.

Carmen untied her hair, shaking her head. Devineaux stared at her, mouth ajar. His eyes strolled on her an instant.

" Thank you." she simply said.

* * *

During the return, none spoke nor even looked at the other. Carmen was looking through the window, wondering while she has been so distracted. She lifted a hand and put her chin on it.

" _Sniff ?_"

Carmen smelled her hands. They were full of Devineaux's odour. She shook a bit her head and instead leaned her forehead on the window. On his side, Chase glanced from time to time to her. It was like discovering someone new. His eyes then fell on the jewels. Once again, he did nothing special. Carmen could've done this alone. Just like a few days ago. And before… He leaned, his elbows on his knees, his hands crossed before his mouth. The truth was hard to swallow. That sure darkened his mood. They stopped to give what they took to the police. With the proof that a notable was concealing stolen objects, they would be able to search in the mansion and arrest someone. Chase looked at the stars.

" Devineaux ?" called Carmen.

He looked pissed. He joined the young woman and went back inside the limousine. That one looked at him intrigued. Ten minutes later they were back.

" Devineaux, is something wrong you don't seem in a good mood." asked Carmen.

" I'm fine !" he replied a bit aggressive.

Chase went straight to his room. Carmen put her fists on her hips. What the heck ?

" What's wrong with him ?" asked Zack.

" Did you step on his foot during the ball ?" added Ivy.

" Not at all, he was fine until we gave back the jewels." replied Carmen, raising hands.

" I just gave the documents Player found to the police. They should have more than enough proofs." informed Shadowsan.

" Perfect." sighed Carmen.

" You look upset." he noticed.

" More like tired. I'll go to sleep. Good night guys."

" Good night Carmen."

On her bed, Carmen thought about what she felt during the dance. She never felt anything like that, this confusion, those sensations. She still has his scent on her hands …

Next morning she reunited with her team. Devineaux was missing. Weird, the previous days he was there with them. The departure would occur this afternoon, he better not be late. Later in the morning, the Red Team learned about a notable's arrest. The one whom they stole. Good, one less provider for VILE. Carmen apperceived Chase passing.

" Hey ! Where have you been ?" she asked.

" None of your business."

" Whoah there. What's the matter ?"

" Nothing I said." he responded between his teeth.

Devineaux left the hotel. Carmen looked at her friends, then shrugged.

" Are you nothing happened between you two ?" questioned Shadowsan.

" Yes. I fail to see where and how did I upset him."

" You'll have to solve this."

Carmen sighed. But her partner was right. So Carmen took her red hooded sweat and got outside. She found Devineaux sat on a bench, his head back. He saw her above him. They stared at each other for an instant.

" I think we need to talk." began Carmen.

Chase closed his eyes and sighed.

" Alright."

He straightened while she sat next to him.

" So. What the hell is wrong with you ? If you have a problem we can help. We're partners, all of us." she reminded.

" It's just … I could've never captured you." threw Chase.

Seeing her suspicious expression, he added with a wave :

" Don't worry, I didn't change my mind about this. I get better results with you as an ally rather than an enemy."

" Oookaaaay. And then ?"

" Do you remember what I told you when I rescued you ? What I had to do to be back on scene?"

Carmen searched in her memory.

" You trained."

" Exactly. Back then I did all this to be at your level. But today … I realized you're still leagues away from me. I couldn't handle an opponent when needed to, couldn't follow you in pursuit and yesterday, you alone handled the affair. I … I was useless. All that training served for nothing in the end. You don't need me in your team." he revealed.

So that was it.

" Devineaux listen. I have _years_ of training. That's not something you can easily catch up to, let alone in a few weeks. And you know, apart from me and Shadowsan not everyone is able to fight. You did hold on against Tigress, you managed to stay alive and knowing her weapons, quite intact which is not easy, believe me. That's what your training allowed you to do. And you're useful : it's thanks to you that I'm not a criminal anymore. You provide me with means I could never hope for. Today I can see the end of VILE more clearly." told Carmen.

" Had you allied with ACME it would be the same." he objected.

" But I chose to team up with you. You saved my life, not the ACME. If you wish to improve so badly, then Shadowsan can train you. How's that ?"

" You really think he would accept ?"

" Can't hurt to ask. Come on, we'll ask straight away." she said getting up.

" Alright, let's try this. Oh, Sandiego."

" Hm ?"

" Sorry for the mood. I was mad against myself." he apologized.

" Apologies accepted."

" Thanks, senorita."

They went back together. There, Carmen talked to Shadowsan about her idea.

" Hmmmm, why not. Can't hurt to have one more fighter among us. But young man, I am the strict type, I won't allow laziness nor complains. You'll have to follow my instructions from A to Z, even if it seems strange. Think you can do that ?" asked Shadowsan.

" I think so, yes." replied Chase.

" In that case, we'll begin as soon as we return." decided the Japanese.

Chase nodded.

* * *

Translation

_Te tiens = got you_

_Quoi = what _


	5. Integration

**So how is our inspector fitting in the Red Team ? Let's find out.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

HQ Carmen hat shop. The Red Team was back in San Diego. The place was still empty and dusty, and it was time to fix it. So armed with brooms, a vacuum and buckets, everyone began to clean it. It took them the whole day for the ground floor. This done, they discuss about how to use each room. Bedrooms were to be on the first floor, kitchen downstairs as well as a training room. Chase informed that he could call out Interpol for works. They had teams to restore hideouts so it should do. Carmen agreed. They'll need as many arms as possible. Meanwhile, they'll just went to town to buy some furniture.

" So you're telling me that VILE is paying for all this ? And how pray tell ?" asked Devineaux.

" Apart from some money I obtain while fighting them, with misappropriation of funds."

" Oh."

Devineaux shrugged. Ivy and Zack were testing beds.

" I'll take that one." decided the girl, laid on one of them.

Zack on his part, tried at least five of them.

" Hmmm." he said, unsure.

" Bon sang ¹, just sleep on the floor it'll go faster !" commented Devineaux.

"It's important to have a good sleep, sir. Hey, where's Shadowsan ?" replied Zack, straightening.

" Probably choosing some studs for his own mattress." answered the inspector, low voice.

" Pffft !" snorted Zack.

" Devineaux, don't bad mouth him." lectured Carmen.

" I know. And how about you, senorita Sandiego ? Found your happiness in here ?"

" Yes, I found my bed."

" Let me guess : it'll be red." continued Chase.

" Actually no."

" WHAT ?! You, the Crimson Ghost, La Femme Rouge, the Lady in Red, the Little Red Robbing Hood won't have any red on her bed ?! Are you ill or something ?" exclaimed Devineaux.

" I didn't know I had so many nicknames." said Carmen, narrowing her eyes.

" Fun fact : I found most of them, he smiled. But seriously, you're worrying me here."

" I happen to like other colours you know. Like blue, or green, or dark." revealed Carmen.

" I had no idea." ironized Ivy, now sat.

" You don't say." added Chase.

" Very funny. And you, sir inspector, I take it will a last have a police insignia on the sheet ?" resumed Sandiego.

" Lost ! It's a pair of handcuffs. Police insignia will be on my underwear."

They all laughed. Shadowsan finally showed up. The team continue their purchases. They went back to their HQ quite exhausted. The workers ended up their day too. Plumbing and electricity were in progress, doors have been changed as well as some windows, cracks on wall. The team settle a table in what will be the kitchen. Chase brought camping stove in order to cook while waiting for a proper kitchen. For now, they'll sleep in a hotel, waiting for their own beds.

The next day, Shadowsan decided to begin Chase's training. The hotel had a sports hall. They would train daily, while Carmen would continue her missions with Zack and Ivy. Later on the week, the three of them were back. Carmen went to check on the men.

" ?!"

Chase was lying on the floor, on his belly. His teacher was drinking a bit farther.

" Did you kill him ?" asked Sandiego approaching.

" He has been keeping trying." moaned Devineaux, rolling on the back.

Carmen had a smile and crouched.

" How are you feeling ?" she asked.

" Like a toy a dog strived on."

" Snort. Come, I'll treat you a meal then." offered Carmen.

" Treat me to a hospital before, senorita."

Carmen helped him to stand up. Chase stretched. His while body was in pain. He went to shower first.

" So, how's the training going ?" wondered Sandiego.

" Not bad. Honestly I had expected worse but he has will. Stubbornness as well, a bit like you in fact." replied Shadowsan.

" Aaaand ?" insisted Carmen, sensing something else.

" He's fucking clumsy." made Shadowsan, showing a wooden sabre stuck under a treadmill.

For her former teacher to cuss that way, it mustn't have been the only incident.

* * *

During the day, Devineaux informed the rest of the Red Team that some furniture had been delivered, like beds and wardrobes, electricity and plumbing were also functioning. The kitchen was supposed to arrive within weeks.

" It's taking shape, so to speak." summarized Carmen, neutral tone.

They decided to have a look after lunch. Ivy and Zack were enthusiastic when discovering it.

" Is something wrong, senorita Sandiego ?" asked Chase approaching her.

" What makes you think there is ?"

" I begin to know you. You look like you have mixed feelings about this." he gently said.

" Oh, it's just … I wasn't very eager to have a HQ, to be honest." she confessed.

" What ? Wait, you mean you never had one before ? That's the first ?" said Devineaux, rather surprised.

" You're right, we never had a HQ before. Because it reminded me of …"

" Of ?"

" I'll tell you once you're a big boy."

" Then be prepared, Strawberry Shortcake !" he retorted.

" I'm waiting for that day, Cheese Devineaux."

" Is that all you found ? Oh come on, you can do better that miss Santomato." he teased.

" I don't want to offend you, inspector Clouseau."

" Hah !" laughed Ivy.

" Instead of fooling around, how about you get back to your training ?" intervened Shadowsan, arriving.

" Gee, you really should learn how to have some fun, sensei." made Devineaux.

" See you suffering during your training is fun, young lad." retorted the Japanese.

" Well let's stop right here. I don't want you to have a zygomatic strain. I would be accused of old people abuse." answered back Chase.

Carmen laughed. The days flowed. Chase was improving in his training, as well as integrating. Ivy, Zack and even Carmen found him funny. He did get along with Zack in particular, with whom he often joked, and especially since Devineaux brought an old game console. Intense game parts between them were now common in HQ. It even served to solve some conflicts. As proof of trust, Carmen decided to give him her phone number, that he joyfully welcomed. In a word, the HQ became livelier with its new member. That one was glad he joined the Red Team as he called them. His superiors were very satisfied with his alliance with Carmen Sandiego : they managed to capture some VILE agents. Beginners according to Carmen but still. Better than nothing. They were slowly but surely dismantling them. ACME should be regretting him now.

" Inspector Devineaux ?" he heard.

Chase was out on his way back after buying some food. Now they had a fridge and the kitchen was ready for homemade cook.

" Agent Argent. Well well well. I was wondering when you were going to contact me." smiled Devineaux ironically.

" If you know that, we'll win time. As you suspected, we noticed you in company of Carmen Sandiego, and we're wondering why." said Julia.

" Why is she still roaming free, while I swore to imprison her ?"

" Exactly."

" None of your business." he replied.

Julia frowned. She didn't know what to think. He changed his mind about her, it was obvious. But how, and for what purpose were the big questions.

" The chief would like to talk to you about this." added Julia, showing a pen.

" I'm busy, so no."

" I'm afraid you don't have a choice." made someone behind him.

A woman with white hair, accompanied by another man. Chase decided to follow them. They arrived in a desert street. Julia activated the pen, the Chief appeared.

" Well hello inspector Devineaux. It's been a while, and it appears that a lot of things changed for you." began the hologram.

" You have no idea." he said in an angry tone.

" Explain it to me then. Explain why, why does it look like you're Carmen Sandiego's new partner."

Chase put his craft bag on the floor. Then, he approached his former boss.

" Listen closely. I have nothing to say to you. That will teach you to think before sending me in a closet."

He crashed the pen. He turned to the other agents, picked up his bag and left. Julia sighed. Something changed with her former teammate.

" We're following him, boss." said agent Zari.

The three ACME agents followed Devineaux.

" _I can thank Shadowsan for his teaching. Those idiots, looks like I'll have to be more specific._" he thought.

He continued walking. Suddenly, he disappeared. They ran to where they saw him. No one in the street. Or …

_WHACK !_

Julia's colleagues fell each side of her feet. She turned, to discover Chase arms raised. She made a step back.

" Go away, agent Argent. You've been a valuable teammate and I don't want to hurt you. But if you insist on following me, I'll take measures." he warned.

He was serious, she could tell just by looking. The way he disappeared, surprised and knocked out her teammates … he definitely changed. And Sandiego was the reason why.

" Just one question. Is Carmen Sandiego the one who hurt when we found you unconscious ?" dared Julia.

" That, I can answer. Absolutely not, she was here to save me." responded Devineaux.

Julia displayed relief and even a little smile. She realized after a while that he was waiting for her to leave. The young woman found it reasonable to do so. Chase waited a bit before resuming his way. He collected his bag, and picked up his phone.

" Hello ?"

" It's me. Listen senorita, I've been contacted by ACME agents. I managed to get rid of them, but just in case, leave the HQ and ask Player to scan the area for me please." informed the man.

" Understood." said Carmen.

He arrived at a central place where he could hide. Half an hour later, his phone vibrated.

" It's Player. No more ACME agent around, you're good to go Devineaux."

" Thank you. I'm on my way."

* * *

Chase finally reached the hat shop. Carmen opened the door.

" There you are. So, what happened ?"

Everyone followed to the kitchen.

" Just as I told you. Julia approached me. ACME is aware I'm with you, and wanted to know why. I told them to get lost, but they insisted and thus I had to knock two of them out." related Chase while storing his purchases.

" Are you sure it was wise ?" asked Shadowsan.

" It's not like we can hide it. They were going to know sooner or later. Plus, I got to admit that telling them what I thought was great." replied Chase with a sarcastic smile.

They exchanged jaded look.

" But you think they can be a threat ?" wanted to know Carmen.

" Hmmm … the Chief won't give up her track. I have a feeling she won't hesitate on method to obtain what she wants."

They helped him store everything.

" Thank you, and now everyone out. I have to prepare the lunch." he announced.

" Can't we help you ?" asked Ivy.

" No thanks, I prefer being alone when I cook."

" And what are you going to cook ?" continued Zack.

" You'll see, now out !"

Carmen pushed everyone out the kitchen. They all went back to the living-room.

" So what do we do about those ACME people ?" demanded Ivy.

" I was thinking about checking on them." replied Carmen.

She called Player while go dressing. A few minutes later, the teen informed her that she arrived where Devineaux met them. Nobody of course. Carmen found the debris of the holographic pen. Player was surveying cameras. He informed the Scarlet Lady he localized one of them. Carmen left the street. Some minutes later, she arrived where agent Argent was tending to her colleagues. The young woman noticed the hologram as well.

" I can't believe he reacted violently. I mean that doesn't seem like him." said Julia, after giving a bag full of ice to her teammate.

" That means he'll protect his informations, and thus his new ties with Sandiego quite … fiercely on top of that. I made a few researches, or at least I tried. But Interpol refused to cooperate, they even increased their computer system security. This is not normal, they're hiding something." replied the Chief.

Carmen had a little smile. Devineaux have also made the link between Interpol and Player.

" Maybe we should ask Carmen Sandiego herself." suggested Argent.

" That's a possibility. Alright agent Argent, we'll look for her and you will get in touch with her."

Carmen knew enough. She went on a roof to reflect. Should she tell herself ACME to mind their own business ? If she decided to ignore them, they could found their HQ. And even if Carmen accepted to talk, would it be enough ? First, she decided to keep them away. That why she followed Julia, then forestall her before showing half of her. Naturally, Argent immediately went after Sandiego. That one ran, luring her away from her HQ. Julia found herself in a desert place.

" So Jules, it seems you'd like to talk to me."

Carmen's voice. Julia looked around. No one.

" Yes. We need to discuss so would you mind showing yourself ?"

" We need ? We don't need anything at all. What I do with who is none of your business."

" Please miss Sandiego ! We're fighting the same enemy, more allies doesn't seem so bad, now isn't it ?"

Carmen narrowed her eyes. Not bad, but useless.

" No thanks. I'd appreciate if you leave me alone. Tell your boss that whatever she wants I'm not interested."

Julia sighed. Chief wasn't going to appreciate, and certainly won't give up as well.

" Can I at least know why ? Why are you rejecting us ?" continued Julia.

" Because I don't need you. Simple as that."

" Please just think about it. We're not your enemies, we just want your help against VILE." insisted Julia.

" Well, you have a funny way to show it. Up until now, all you've been trying to do is capture me. Not the best way to gain someone's trust." replied Carmen.

" And how did you want us to know which side you were on ? But now we know, that's why we want an alliance, nothing more."

" I understand your position, Julia. But sincerely, still not interested. Now, if you'll excuse me I must go. Don't you dare look for me anymore. You got your answer."

Silence followed this. Julia sighed again. That wasn't really a reply, just a refusal. It could only meant that Carmen found allies powerful enough to decide she could do without ACME. Such as Interpol. Devineaux seemed to have cut their path short on that point. She decided to inform her boss about this interview.

" You think Devineaux convinced Carmen Sandiego, whom he was so determined to capture, to ally with Interpol ? I really wonder about that, agent Argent. Your former teammate was on a closet until now, and didn't seem to have support nor even skills to get out of it on his own." replied Tamara.

" Maybe, but we saw him with her. I can see only this possibility as crazy as it seems. That would explain why did she decided to refuse my proposition : she already have all the strength she needs. Or also because she doesn't trust us."

" You got a point. Devineaux was indeed apperceived with her, and I didn't hear about her capture. Damn, who could've expected that ? I wonder what really happened between those two. It would also explain why Interpol refused my requests : they don't want to lose such a precious ally against VILE." reflected Fraser.

" What should we do now, chief ?"

" I need to think about it. Because it could also mean we're forced to stay on the side-lines. Which I completely disagree with."

Meanwhile, Carmen was back to her HQ.

" You're late, senorita." welcomed Chase.

" Ah sorry. I just had an errand to do."

" Such as pursuing ACME ?"

" Ugh, been found out. Right, I went to verify their intentions toward us."

" And ?"

" I told them the same thing as you : they're not needed. But I wonder if this will be enough." replied Carmen.

" Don't worry, I won't let them have you. I knew from the instant I made my decision that someday, I might I have to protect you from ACME somehow. Let's just hope that the Chief will be smart enough to understand she might have another enemy than VILE, if she doesn't mind her own business for once." announced Devinaux.

Hearing that he wanted to protect her made Carmen's heart race all of a sudden.

" Thank you for your concern. But just in case, I think we should leave." she said, putting a bang of hair behind an ear.

" My thoughts as well. Let's take some fresh air elsewhere."

They joined everyone for the meal. There, Carmen related them what happened. Everyone agreed to leave the HQ for a while, just in case. Chase suggested his familial house. It was adopted after a reflexion.

" My, Devineaux that was delicious. You cook like a chief !" declared Zack, crossing his hand on his nape.

" Thank you, but I think it's time to call me by my first name."

" Alright Chase."

* * *

A few days later, the Red Team was in France, in the south. Chase informed his family that he'll borrow the house for a mission.

" Whoah, it's weird to be back here." said Carmen, entering the house.

" We should be fine in here. It's way smaller than our HQ, but I think it will do. There's only three bedrooms so we have to stay two in a room." announced Chase.

The girls chose the room where Carmen resided first. Zack and Chase took the second one and Shadowsan got his own room.

" It's really nice in here. It feel warm and like on holidays." decreed Ivy, unpacking.

" That's exactly how I felt when I was there too : holidays. You have to taste their crepes." replied Carmen, opening the window.

" Yuum."

Carmen leaned on the windowsill, breathing the ocean air. She remembered her first time here. Of course she's been ill, but as soon as she felt better it was a good time. Chase really took good care of her here. And was still with everyone now. When she thought about how their relation was now and before … literally day and night. He did a lot of things for her. Carmen truly appreciated their relationship now. By the way, here he was with Shadowsan in the garden. Already back to training.

" Hey girls, how about we visit the town ?" asked Zack from the door.

" Let's just go to the beach, Chase know the place better than us so we'll wait for him." replied Carmen.

They went to find him to inform and ask the direction. The trio lasted two hours on the sand. When they came back, the training was over for now. Chase took his t-shirt quite wet. Carmen's eyes remained fixed. His previous training and the new one seemed to bear fruits : the man has gained some muscles.

" What are you staring at, Carm ?" made Ivy with amusement.

" Huh ? Nothing."

" Hm hm. Well, won't blame you the view was pretty interesting." smiled the ginger-haired girl, looking at Devineaux going to the bathroom.

Carmen raised eyebrows : that was unexpected coming from her as she pointed.

" Are you serious ? You believe I don't think about men from time to time ?" said Ivy.

" No it's just … that's not a common topic, is all."

" Between us, for sure. But hey, you got to admit that Devineaux isn't so bad looking." added Ivy with a nudge.

Carmen felt a bit embarrassed.

" Hum I -I never uh … thought about men before so ohm … I don't know."

Ivy looked at her, jaded.

" Then watch closely. Even if you're not an expert you can know what is your type."

" But what is even the point ? It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend." said Carmen.

" The point is doing yourself some good for once. There's nothing wrong about admiring a handsome man when you find one."

Chase chose this moment to get out. He announced he'll prepare dinner. Carmen put an end to her conversation with her friend, before it gets who knows where. She went to collect table set.

" So what's for dinner ?" asked Zack.

" Bacon omelette."

" Great !"

" Here Zack, bring this to the living-room please." said Carmen giving him part of the table set.

She followed with a bottle of water and glasses. A while later, the omelette was ready. Chase brought it and served everyone.

" I'm so glad we add you into the group !" exclaimed Zack, drooling over his plate.

Carmen caught Chase licking his fingers with a little smile.

" _Oh gosh. When did he learn to be sexy ?_" she thought.

Ivy on her side, surprised her expression and smiled broadly. She displayed an ironic expression to her friend, who blushed. She lowered her head. No no no, that was nothing at all. So Carmen focused on her food, trying to forget what Ivy said, what she just thought and felt. After meal, the young woman was on the terrace, admiring the starry vault on a deck chair.

" You're going to catch a cold." she heard.

Chase gave her a blanket.

" That's really nice, thank you." she said taking it.

" Mmphrrr !"

" What ?" asked Carmen.

" It's simply that you keep thanking me since we're allies. You know, I often think about how it evolved between us. It's pretty amazing." he smiled, leaning on the wall.

" Ah, I do that a lot too. I owe you a lot." she granted.

" I'll remember that, senorita." he ironized.

" What have you got in mind ?" she said, without being able to refrain from smiling.

" Actually, a lot. I have to sort all of it."

She giggled. A moment of silent followed. Carmen glanced at him. Zack was right : it was good to have him. He was also bringing a more emotional dimension to the team. One day Chase asked Carmen to handle Zack after he almost ruined an infiltration. Just like in Dubai, someone mocked his origins. A moment later, Sandiego saw an expression on her ginger-haired teammate she never witnessed before : pride. Devineaux told him to never be ashamed of his origins. They were so focused on their capers that they tended to put their feelings on the side lines. But Chase was here to comfort and support, so they gradually began to confide in him, even Carmen. That somehow strengthen ties between them, making them looking like more like a family. Especially with his habit of him to ask for the team to eat together, even just for a sandwich. For them used to eat in a hurry that was strange a first.

But then again, they discussed during this meal, about the mission or something completely different. Meals became a good moment, of friendliness. They also liked that he take care of all of them. Even Shadowsan was glad of this, even if he hid it. But Carmen could see in his eyes he appreciated this attitude. They were more welded. And she also had to admit that the HQ was warmer, homelier and happier than what she knew in VILE island. Sandiego kept comparing the two places, to finally recognize that hers was totally different. It has nothing to do with the strict, cold, frightening academy. She became to like her HQ, to see it like a true home.

* * *

Translation

_Bon sang = damn it_


	6. Feelings

**Our dear Carmen is about to realize something ...**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year ^^**

* * *

USA, Florida, two weeks later.

" So why are we in this bar, Chase ?" asked Ivy, while sitting.

The Red Team was in Florida for their new mission. According to Player, VILE agents were here to sell a new type of drug.

" Because I asked for some help this time. Interpol is pretty interested by this case, thinking it could lead to arrest drug barons."

A waitress came for their order. Juts when she left, someone laid on the back on their table.

" Oh hi Snipes." greeted Devineaux.

"Yo." said the blonde.

She took a piece of paper from her longshoreman, then give it to Chase. Carmen looked at her breast, then hers.

" That's the place where the reunion will be hold. We got your guy, and I must say he's disgusting. Never saw someone so viscous."

" That's Neal the eel." said Carmen.

" Oh hello there little Strawberry." greeted Snipes, raising two fingers.

" My name is Carmen Sandiego. And you better be careful with Neal, he gifted to escape." reminded that one.

" Providing that he can move." replied Snipes with a carnivorous smile.

" How did you caught him ?" asked Devineaux.

" With a good tazer. No matter how flexible he is, he's still human. However, he didn't say where the junk is."

" He's surely not alone. Alright thanks, I suppose I'll see you guys as soon as we find something."

"Yep. Hmmm ? Hey, looks like you gained some mass." smiled Snipes.

Her fingers pulled up the sleeve of Chase's shirt.

" Not bad at all. You changed. You used to be a jerk, but now you're better." she said softly.

He smiled, flattered. Carmen tightened her fists. Snipes straightened then leave.

" What manners." commented Shadowsan.

" That's the last thing she cares about. No matter, we got a good data here. Would be perfect if could find the drug before the reunion." replied Chase, his eyes on the paper his colleague gave.

" Player found some facilities, we should have a look." announced Carmen.

Everyone agreed. They split up to explore each option. At an agreed time, they contacted each other to a report. All sites were well guarded, as expected. Player wanted to hack their computers to obtain maximum informations. Carmen took charge of that part. That way, they should be able to easily enter and steal those samples before the reunion.

" And you'll do this alone ?" asked Devineaux.

" Yes, one of us is enough. No need to put the whole team in danger." she replied.

He didn't really like this, but now he knew she was skilled enough for that. So the man just nodded. He'll inform the other team about what they found. Carmen studied the place she'll have to steal, in open air. A movement attracted her look. Snipes was back. Chase went immediately to her, and they left. The Argentina watched them getting away, nudging each other and laughing according to what she could see. Carmen went back on her study. However, she had trouble to focus. The image of Chase and Snipes occupied her thoughts for her while. Ivy went to offer her some water. Sandiego didn't listened, still thinking about Devineaux and that woman.

" Car-men."

"Yes what ?!" she exclaimed.

" Wow calm down pal. I just wanted to know if you'd like some water." said Ivy.

" Oh … sorry. Yes please."

She took the bottle Ivy was holding. Sandiego stopped her study then stretched. She went inside the hotel. Zack informed her that Chase and Shadowsan were training. Carmen arrived at the fitness room. Some exercise should do her good as well.

" What the hell are you doing ? You're not here to dance." made Shadowsan.

" Like hell I'm going to let you hit me." retorted Devineaux.

" Hmmm, I got to admit you're dodging quite well. Very well, let's develop that technique."

Shadowsan attacked again. Chase was doing his best to avoid every hit, following his teacher's advices. Later, it was time for some bodybuilding. Carmen finished her own exercise, before taking a drink. Mirrors in the place allowed her to watch the whole room, but her eyes focused on one point : where her partner was. The Argentina remained sat, her head turned to the mirror. Chase stood up and took off his shirt.

" _Oh my._"

" Are you daydreaming ? Not your style." commented Shadowsan.

" No no ! I'm just taking a break." answered Carmen, blushing in embarrassment.

She stood up and walked away.

" For fifteen minutes ?" insisted the former teacher.

" Is that really a matter ?" retorted Carmen.

He didn't answer.

* * *

The young woman rode a bike.

" _Did I really stared at Devineaux for fifteen minutes ?_" she asked herself.

Shadowsan was right, not her style. Sandiego couldn't prevent her eyes to be back on the man. She shook her head : what was wrong with her ? Carmen went out after an hour, preoccupied. During her whole training she has been unable to focus. She kept glancing at Chase. Even now, he was only thing she could think about. That was infuriating her. The thief went back to her room for a shower. After what she went to join her teammates for dinner.

" Hey Carm, are you okay ?" asked Ivy discreetly.

" Yes, why ?"

" You seem elsewhere. Did something happened between you and Chase ?"

" W-what's making you think there is ?"

Ivy stared at her leader.

" Are you blushing ?"

" No I'm not ! And if you have nothing else to say then just leave me alone. I must focus for the mission." exclaimed Carmen.

The dinner ended, and she quickly disappear.

" Hey Chase !" called the ginger.

" Hm ?"

" Did you quarrel with Carmen ?" asked the youngster.

" Not at all, we didn't even talk today. Why, is there a problem ?" replied the concerned one.

" I don't know, she seems to be in a weird mood."

The reason why Ivy interrogated herself was because she noticed that Carmen ignored Devineaux for the whole meal. She didn't even looked at him when he asked for the bread. And why did she blush ? Really weird. The Bostonian felt she should investigate.

" Ivy, can I get in touch with Player ? I'd like him to inform me about how Carmen's mission is going. If there's any trouble we must react fast." demanded Chase.

" Alright, I'll call him."

Player reassured Devineaux, Carmen already done this several times.

" We can never be too sure. So please."

" Okay oaky. You're not wrong after all."

Player indicated him where she was. Devineaux called his friend Snipes, and they went there in case. They waited hidden in a car.

" It's okay Devineaux, she's connected me to one of their computers." informed Player.

" Good."

" Looks like she's gifted." commented Snipes.

" You have no idea."

Five more minutes passed.

" That's it, she's leaving. With all those datas I can create papers for you guys to infiltrate. I'll be able to localize the drug and the carriers as well." announced Player.

" There she is. Fine, let's get back." concluded Devineaux.

" Woooh a glider ? That's amazing !" commented Snipes, seeing Sandiego in the air.

Carmen arrived at the hotel. She changed herself. The team was in a living-room, around a table. Snipes approached the sofa where Chase was, and let herself fall close to him. Carmen narrowed her eyes, her face went dark.

" _Well well ! Would you look at that._" thought Ivy, catching her expression.

" Zag, Razar and the Japanese are on their way." announced Snipes to Devineaux, leaning to him.

" Perfect. Then we should go as well."

" Raaah I lost again !" exclaimed Zack.

Carmen discovered a plastic goblet, surrounded with peanuts.

" I warned you : defying Snipes at a shooting contest is a bad idea." reminded Devineaux.

" Alright, I won. Come on Chase." concluded Snipes, getting up.

" Hummm … is someone interested about my mission ?" questioned Carmen.

" Well it went fine. Let's go as well Zack, time to sleep. Good job as always, Carm." replied Ivy.

" Huh ? But …" resumed Carmen.

They went past her. The Argentina looked at them, then where Chase went with Snipes. Where the hell were they going ? Before her brain could find an answer, her body moved. Alas, they were already gone before she found them. And where was Shadowsan ? She sighed. Well, nothing but going to sleep now. The next day, she was the third up. Zack and Ivy were finishing breakfast.

" Morning Carm !" they said.

" Morning you two. Is everyone else up ?" smiled Carmen.

" Hmmm nope. We saw no one yet."

She sat at their table, after choosing her breakfast. Later, Snipes arrived … with Devineaux. Carmen stopped chewing. An awful thought crossed her mind. No, it couldn't be this.

" Good morning, everyone." greeted the French.

Zack and Ivy happily responded.

" Where were you yesterday evening ?" asked Carmen.

" Hello to you too, senorita." responded Chase.

" Hmm. So ?"

He raised an eyebrow. That was pretty cold.

" We just went to continue the mission of course. Player gave us very useful informations we brought to Interpol. They should be able to arrest anyone at the reunion, and …"

" Player did that ?" asked Carmen, quite surprised.

" He did. Now, we just have to steal the drug and that will be over." continued Chase.

Carmen was displeased : why would Player do this without telling her ? The brown-haired girl didn't listened what was next, and when she did the topic has changed. Zack and Ivy were agreeing on something, Snipes and Devineaux ended their breakfast then left together again.

" What the heck is going on here ?" said Carmen.

Zack and Ivy, pulling their chair stopped and exchanged look.

" Huh, what do you mean ?" asked Zack.

" I mean it's like I'm being pushed on the side-lines. Did you at least wondered if I succeeded yesterday ?" she said.

The brother and sister looked at each other again.

" What the hell are you talking about, Carmen ?" said Ivy.

" Just getting the feeling that this mission is going out of my control. Ever since the others arrived and mingled in …"

Ivy told her brother to leave her with Carmen. Then she sat in front of her friend with a huge smile.

* * *

" What ?"

" Are you suuure it's the mission who slips between your fingers … or someone ?" made Ivy, putting her face on her hands.

" I don't get it."

" You're in a weird mood lately. We didn't ask you about your mission because we already knew. Chase asked me to get him in touch with Player, because he wanted to be sure you were okay. He even went there with that Snipes woman, should anything happen to you. Since they got back before you, we discussed the next course of actions, which by the way was repeated to you ten minutes ago. Didn't you listened ?" exposed Ivy.

" He … he was worried about me ?" repeated Carmen, with a note of contentment, and a smile forming.

Ivy smiled even broadly, which intrigued her interlocutor.

" Woooooh Caaaarmeeeeen !" she rhapsodized.

" W-what ?"

" It appears you took some interest in someoooone !"

" How about you're clear this time ?" asked Carmen.

" You asked for it. I think you have a crush on Chase."

Carmen became as red as her hat. Ivy just laughed.

" W-w-what nonsense is that ?!" exclaimed Sandiego.

Ivy just giggled.

" The truth maybe ? I saw your expression when you're looking at him and Snipes. You don't like to see them together. I also noticed the way you were behaving with him lately : your face lightens, you always smile to him, you twiddle your hair, put a bang behind an ear …" summarized Ivy.

" N-no … you're wrong I don't … no, we're just partners." spluttered Carmen.

" And you're in denial." added Ivy.

" Listen : I don't have a crush on anyone. I don't have time for this. Chase and I are just partners and that's all." insisted Sandiego.

" Yeah right. Then if you don't want him, I'll take him. As I said, he became quite handsome lately." concluded Ivy.

She didn't let Carmen add anything else, and left humming. Carmen looked at her rounded eyes. A crush. Pfff. Come on. Later, the whole group gathered. Zag and Zack were in charge of replacing the carriers who were captured yesterday evening. Once inside, Razar and Snipes would take care of the guards by diffusing a mixture that would send everyone to sleep. Carmen, Ivy, Shadowsan and Chase would collect the drug, load it in a truck while Razar and Snipes would put bombs to destroy the facility. Once each one agreed on what to do, they left. The mission went nearly as planned, except that a guard merely alerted the enemy. Interpol received the drug, and arrested each participant at the reunion.

" Ooooh Chaaaaase thanks for protecting me, you're my new hero !" exclaimed Ivy, grabbing him by the arm.

" That's natural Ivy, just try to be more careful next time okay ?" smiled Chase.

" As long as you're here, I'll be fine."

Carmen raised an eyebrow. What the heck again.

" Soooo, how was she looking ?" whispered Ivy to Zack.

" Surprised. You're sure about this sis ?"

" That's a way to confirm this, and maybe open her eyes." smiled Ivy.

In order to make Carmen realize her feelings, Ivy decided to involve Devineaux : without telling him the whole case, she just asked to help render someone jealous. Sceptical, the latter agreed without knowing who it was supposed to be. Zack was aware too, and had trouble to believe it as well. But he would observe just like his sister advised him to do. The team went back in the HQ town. ACME certainly left as well since two weeks.

" Chaaaase ?" purred Ivy the next day.

She went straight to the fitness room.

" Hmm, did I miss an episode ?" asked Player, in conference with Carmen and Shadowsan.

" My thoughts exactly." added the Japanese.

" I … don't know." replied Carmen.

Ivy went back, bounding, humming and seeming very joyful.

" I'm requisitioning the second bathroom." she announced.

" And why ?" asked Shadowsan.

" For my date of course. I need to be perfect for tonight." said Ivy naturally.

" Your date ?!" exclaimed Player and Shadowsan.

" You heard well. Now if you'll excuse me."

Player and Shadowsan exchanged looked. Carmen leaned her eyes. She couldn't be serious, couldn't she ? She bit her lips. Joking about that wasn't her style. And … she did say she was interested in Chase.

" Carmen ? Are you with us ?" called Player.

" Yes ! Yes of course I am." she said.

Twenty minutes later, Ivy was back. She happily took Chase by the arm and they went out, under the astonished glance of Shadowsan and the worried one of Carmen.

" Zack, are you aware that your sister is dating Chase ?" asked the old man.

Sandiego was glad he asked this.

" Of course I am." replied Zack casually.

" And aren't you annoyed with it ?"

" No. My sister can date whoever she wants. Plus, Chase is a good guy he'll take good care of her, I know it. They make a nice couple don't you think ?"

Zack was perfectly following his sister's instructions : supporting that decision, to add in it, pretend to be happy. Carmen gulped. What was this feeling she was having now ? Fear ? But why ? She left the living-room and went in her room. There she paced.

" _It can't be … now come on, seriously. Why all of a sudden huh ? She could have done this before._"

But maybe she didn't dare until now, said a voice in her head. Because she noticed your interest and didn't want to hurt you.

_I'm not interested in Chase !_

Then where's the problem ? You said you didn't have any crush, and repeated it now. So everything is fine right ?

_Yes, I am fine._

Then again … her heart was aching a bit. She couldn't help but imagine them during this date. Their hands crossed, Ivy in his arms, him surrounding her, then … then them leaning to each other and … Sandiego shook her head. Her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked preoccupied. But that was dumb, she needn't to be preoccupied. All of this wasn't her business. As long as it didn't interfere in their work, there should be no problem. However, time passed and they weren't coming back. Her former teacher wished her good night and retired. Carmen waited a bit, then rushed to a window.

" _Ugh, what am I even doing ?!_" she lectured herself.

* * *

Suddenly, after half an hour she saw a car arriving. Ivy and Chase got out. They were laughing. Carmen discreetly watched them. On her side, Ivy took her phone. A message from her brother. She smiled.

" Okay partner. Now lean your face to me." announced Ivy on the doorstep.

" Alriiiight." he replied, unsure.

" A bit more … now don't move and just …"

Ivy put her arms around his neck. Carmen opened her mouth then pressed against the wall. She felt a retch. No … not that … it couldn't be. Her heart was racing, her throat tightened.

" How long are we going to stay that way ?" asked Chase, low voice.

" Just enough to be credible." replied Ivy.

They waited a bit longer before she released him. Then they entered. It was pitch-black until Carmen switched on the lights.

" Oh, hey senorita. Still up ?" said Chase.

" _Wah wah wah. How dare you call me that way now ? _You're back late."

" Well yes, we went to cinema and it lasted a bit. But why, is there a problem ?" replied Ivy.

" …"

Seeing that no answer was coming they just resumed their way. But Carmen caught Ivy by the forearm. Chase turned, and Ivy made a sign she got this.

" What are you playing at ?" she asked.

" Me ?" made Ivy, innocent.

" Yes you."

" And what about you huh ? How about you state clearly what the problem is ?" retorted the ginger-haired freeing herself.

" I have no problem !" exclaimed Carmen.

" Then why asking ?"

Carmen just gritted her teeth.

" Listen Carm. If you admit you have a crush on Devineaux I'll stop right now." sighed Ivy.

The latter just leaned eyes. Was it the real reason ? Was she jealous and if so, was it because she finally fell in love ? Ivy let her with her thoughts. After a while, Carmen went to bed, still having trouble with her feelings. Once in her bed though, she kept reflecting on what happened.

" _So … I'm in love with Chase ?_"

Well, her body's reaction when she saw them kissing … that pinch on her heart. And when she learnt Ivy was dating Chase. She was indeed afraid that their relation deepened at this point. Until now, she was the centre of his attention. She didn't really care until he started to lay eyes on another girl. Carmen sighed. Time to sleep now. She was the last up the next morning. Everyone greeted her. Later, it was time for some cleaning. Zack switched on the radio. Notes of music resonated in the whole place.

" _Oh my, that song …_" thought Carmen, opening the window of her room.

_I love it when you call me senorita, I wish I could pretend that I didn't need ya …_

It was so like them. Carmen did like him to call her senorita. She never thought she'd really appreciate to have him by her side. She has been fine doing most of the job practically on her own so far, but now she couldn't imagine a caper without him. He was reassuring, funny, supporting, kind, caring …Her eyes fell on Chase, outside.

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya … Oh I should be running, oh you keeping me coming for ya._

He made a sign with a smile, to what she responded smiling as well. Their eyes stayed hooked. Carmen felt her heat beating, her breathed shortened, unable to leave her eyes off him … only the voice of Ivy calling her could make her return to reality. She replied and left. Sandiego arrived to help with the cleaning. She took care of the dust while her friends swept the floor.

" Damn, who put that shelf so high ?" she said.

" Want some help, senorita ?"

Oh god. Carmen froze. He was just behind her, she could felt his presence intensively.

" Hello ?"

" Uhm … yes please ?" she replied, without turning.

Chase took the feather duster she was holding and cleaned the shelf.

" Here you go."

" Thanks." replied the girl without looking at him.

Ivy looked at her leader with an ironic smile, leaned on her broom. Carmen sighed, then approached her.

" Alright I get it. It's possible I might have a crush on him." she confessed low voice.

" Possible ? Might ?" repeated Ivy.

" Come on, it's not so easy." moaned Carmen.

" I know. But I'm really glad for you, pal."

" Thank you. Except I don't know what to do now." replied Carmen with a little smile.

" That's simple : all we have to do is know if he likes you as well. Continue working on your possible feelings." responded Ivy with a tap on her shoulder.

Carmen just sighed. Work on her feelings … love, the one between a man and a woman was something foreign to her. She never thought about it, never thought it could happen even, and certainly not so soon. But it did happen. Let's just see what will happen then. One hour later, Chase went to find Carmen.

" Senorita ?" he called.

" Yes ?" replied Carmen.

He went to her, and she put a bang of hair behind her ear. Oh damn, Ivy was right : she did this only with him. Even her voice tone was different.

" I have a little thing for our HQ." he said, tending a package to her.

Carmen blinked.

" Is that … for me ?"

" Yes, well for everyone actually. But I'd like you to open it first. You'll understand once you do it."

"Alright. Then if it is for everyone, I'll open it with the crew."

Sandiego called for everybody, and even Player who appeared behind his screen. Once the Red Team present, Carmen opened Chase's gift.

" Oh !"

It was a matryoshka at her effigy. Carmen opened it, to find a Player doll.

" Whoah !" smiled that one.

Then, an Ivy, a Zack one, a Shadowsan to end with a tiny Chase one.

" Do you like them ?" asked the man.

" I love them ! That's a great idea !" exclaimed Carmen.

" Yeah, best gift ever. All with Carmen, supporting her and forming a family." added Ivy.

" Exactly, and each one of you is giving me strength." made Carmen, piling the dolls.

She got up and went to put them on the shelf next to the others matryoshkas. Turning, her gaze crossed Chase's one. Carmen smiled and blushed, while her heart beat.

" _Oh gosh. It's doing it again. Is … is this love ?_" she wondered.

No one here could explain it to her. To top it off, the most experienced one was probably Chase himself. So asking him about her symptoms was just out of the question. Only Ivy seemed to understand, despite being surely as experimented as Carmen.


	7. Disaster

**When a disaster occur, everything in life jsut topples.**

**Happy new year to you all, and please review ^^**

* * *

A week later. Chase and Shadowsan ended the first part of their training.

" Very well. You made good progress. But now, you'll have to train with another opponent than me." announced the man.

He went to the door and called.

" Yes ?"

" Carmen, I'd like to involve you in Chase's training. He must fight other people to improve." announced Shadowsan.

" Me ?" made Sandiego.

" Her ?" said Chase at the same time.

" Of course. You're the only one here who possess aptitudes in combat, apart from me." said the Japanese.

" Hm okay."

Carmen walked toward Devineaux, who went back two steps, with a worried face.

" Don't worry, I won't hurt you." said Carmen with a soft voice.

" I'm not worry about that, but what if _I_ hurt you ?"

She bit her lip. That was cute of him. Truthfully, she rather not fight him as well, but he had to learn.

" It's okay, I'll be fine. Now come on."

Chase shook his head. He knew she was more skilled than him, but as a man he possessed more physical strength, even more since he trained. An accident was so quickly arrived. Someone else was fine, but not Carmen.

" What are you waiting for ?" asked Shadowsan.

" I-I'm not sure I can." said Chase.

Shadowsan rolled eyes.

" Chase, that's just training. You know how to control yourself right ?" resumed Carmen.

" Yeeees."

" So let's do this."

Carmen got in position. Looked like he had no other choice. And maybe that was the occasion to impress her. That thought wasn't enough to win over his concern though. Sandiego attacked first, he blocked. The girl continued her offensive. For a while, Chase just dodged nor warded off. Then, he decided to attack. Now Carmen was forced to back away. The fight got more intense. Chase offered her a kick kick back she blocked.

" Ngh !"

" You alright ?"

Carmen pulled his leg and made him fall.

" Woah ouch !"

" Yes, I am. And you ?"

" I think I'll stay here, gonna think for a while." he replied.

" Hahaha ! You've became though you know." she said.

Devineaux smiled, flattered.

" Hmm, I was expecting more from you, Chase. Looked like you weren't even trying." intervened Shadowsan.

" _Huh ? He went easy on me ? But …_" thought Carmen, looking at him.

Chase took and innocent expression, the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about one.

" You ought to go for another round." Said the Japanese.

" No can do. You alone are more than enough of an adversary, sensei." decreed Devineaux, still on the back.

" You mustn't get used to one opponent, it could make you overconfident."

" That won't happen. Now, can we continue just the two of us ?" asked the French, crossing legs.

" Hmmm." mumbled Shadowsan.

He glanced at Carmen who shrugged. Apparently, Chase did this on purpose. He clearly showed he hated fighting with Carmen. He wouldn't give his all. Up until now, he did and went through everything the old man told him to do, without complaints. But the young woman seemed to be the limit.

" You really sure don't want to try again ?" he said.

" Against her ? Mark my words : NO WAY."

Sandiego could feel vexed. But she saw how reluctant he was first. Surely he feared to hurt her too much. Carmen said that was enough and decided to leave. Chase appeared relieved.

" Went for some training ?" asked Ivy when her friend came bac to the living-room

" You could say that. Shadowsan asked me to be Chase's new opponent." announced Carmen, sitting.

" What ? How could he make you two fight ? That's cruel !" exclaimed Ivy.

" Apparently Chase thinks the same : he didn't want to and went easy on me."

" Hmm, well that's a good new then, isn't it ?" smiled Ivy.

" Oh I don't know. Alright he was afraid of hurting me but that doesn't mean anything." smiled Carmen too.

" It means he cares about you, at last a little."

Sandiego's cheeks went pink.

* * *

A while later, Chase went to find Carmen.

" Listen senorita : I hope you weren't vexed because I refused to fight against you ? I just … I simply can't." he said.

" Oh, don't worry I saw perfectly well that it displeased you." she replied.

" Yes it did. I … I know it sounds stupid since you're stronger than me but … I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever happen to hurt you." he said, with embarrassment.

Carmen blushed.

" It's okay, I understand." she breathed.

" Good. I'll go prepare lunch now."

" Alright." she responded, twiddling a bang of hair.

Ivy was right : he cared about her. Carmen kept a broad smile on her face.

" Hey you ! How could you make Carmen fight against Chase ? How cruel can you be ?" heard the Argentina.

" What the hell do you mean ?" answered Shadowsan.

" _CRAP !_" thought Carmen.

" Are you blind or what ? Didn't you see how much she ca-mmmph !"

Carmen put her hand on Ivy's mouth.

" Haha it's nothing ! I won't interfere in the training so everyone is happy now." she cut.

Carmen pulled her friend along.

" What the hell Ivy ?!" she said, once out of ear range.

" What the hell yourself ! I was supporting both of you lovebirds."

" Ever occurred to you than no one else is aware that I love Chase ?!" reminded Carmen.

" Ooooooh finally saying it out loud, I see." smiled Ivy.

" Of course, I finally admitted it. But seriously !"

" Don't worry, Zack is aware he helped me render you jealous." revealed Ivy.

" He is ? Okay. Which makes me thinks. Did you really kissed Chase ?" wanted to know Carmen.

" Of course no. But Zack informed me you were waiting for us, and even spying. So I took the opportunity and just asked him to lean to me." explained the young girl.

" Huhuh. But wait. Does he knows that I …"

" Nope. Looks like he's as clueless as you were." sighed Ivy.

" Good. For now at last. I … still need to figure this out." said Carmen.

" You mean confessing ?"

" Hm ! Ohm … well … sort of ?" blushed the girl.

" Hope it will go fine for you."

Just after lunch, Player announced a new mission for the team in Italy.

" Without me this time : I have a videoconference with my superiors." said Chase.

" Too bad. But okay. See you later then." said Carmen.

" Take care of you, all of you." he smiled.

The Red Team got prepared and left the HQ. Devineaux went in an office and switched on a computer.

" There you are Devineaux." greeted his chief.

" Am I late ?"

" Not at all, we're still waiting for three others agents."

The conference began with recent results. Thanks to datas shared by Carmen Sandiego, several VILE's providers and partners were arrested. Operatives were harder to catch, but they did cause severe damages to the organization. They hoped to find their main HQ, especially if they caught a higher operative.

" Devineaux, since you're the closest to Sandiego, maybe you could interrogate her. She was always a step ahead of us, there's no way she doesn't know anything else of the sort." said the boss.

" Fine, I'll ask her." agreed the one.

" ACME is still trying to interfere by the way. Looks like they don't like no as an answer."

" I know. They interrogated me and I … how to put that, had to knock some sense into them. Literally." informed Chase.

" They deserved it. They were never willing to ask for our help nor share any informations, so they can get lost for all I care."

The reunion lasted twenty minutes more. Chase stretched and stood up. He wanted to contact Player to check how the Red Team was doing. When he grabbed his phone that one rang.

" Allô ?"

" Chase ! It's Zag."

" Oh ? What's up ?"

" You won't like it. It's very serious."

Chase went white when he knew. He quickly thanked his colleague and hung up. He called Carmen.

" Come on, please answer senorita."

When he was about to give up, he heard her voice.

" Chase it's not …"

" Carmen listen ! Not matter what you're doing just leave ! There's a contract on your head ! A killer has been sent, your mission is just a pretext ! Go back to your hotel, don't come close the windows and do not open to anyone, I'm coming !" he cut.

" You sure about this ?" asked Carmen.

" Yes. Zag just called me he found it on the darkweb. Now go !"

" Alright."

Chase then called Player whom he informed about the situation. The youngster immediately told him where to find Carmen and bought airplane ticket for him. The man didn't even picked any clothes nor a toothbrush, just weapons. He rushed out the HQ Player locked at a distance. When in his car, he checked his phone. His ticket was here. Now, all he have to do was to join Carmen on time.

* * *

" A killer ?" repeated Zack and Ivy.

" Yes. So we'll stay put for now." replied Carmen.

" I was wondering when VILE would resort to that kind of mean. After all, no one ever opposed to them with such success. You humiliated them, they're on the verge of bankrupting and most of all, you revealed them." said Shadowsan.

" Carmen, I found it. The proposition of eliminating you on the darkweb, just as said Chase." informed Player.

Ivy and Zack shivered. That was more serious than ever.

" Do you have any informations ?" asked Sandiego.

" Hardly, this isn't the kind of person who let his curriculum vitae on the web. Just a name, an alias : Shadowblade. However, the contract is mainly for you, but the whole team is included."

" Alright, thank you Player."

Carmen sighed. How would she able to handle a hitman ? Chase certainly had more experience on this, plus with Interpol she should be fine.

On his side, Devineaux was grumbling about the jet slowness. Of course it was faster than an ordinary plane, he could embark quickly and all but still. He was afraid of arriving too late. The Red Team was in Italy. Player indicated him where they were now, and he on his side informed the local police of this. They were already on their way. That should reassure him.

" _No. I will be when I see her safe and sound._" he thought, eyes closed.

Her ? Chase opened his eyes. Oh right. Now that he was thinking about this Carmen was the one he always worried about the most. The man reflected on this. His mind about her changed radically the day he understood she wasn't who he thought she was. He learnt to know Sandiego, discovered human qualities he never suspected, how brave she was. How unique. Without her everything would be pointless. He also liked a lot to be part of the Red Team. Joking with the young ones, training with a real master, improving himself. He was calmer than before. More attentive too. All thanks to Carmen. He owed her a lot in the end. Thus, he didn't want to lose the young woman, nor his friends. He had to protect them. Landing was announced. About time he thought.

At the airport, the local police was here to escort him. They drove as fast as possible to where the Red Team was supposed to be. Chase rushed on the stairs, not willing to wait for a slow elevator. He arrived before the door.

" Oh non."

It was opened, and covered with origamis. He already saw that in Mumbai. And …when he found Sandiego in Nice.

" Player ?!" he called in a panicked voice.

" I'm here, don't worry everyone is fine. They managed to escape, I'll guide you to them." responded the hacker.

" Phew. What happened there ?" he said, while returning outside.

" That was Paper Star. A VILE operative, one of the most dangerous. She can use paper to create shurikens. She was the one in charge of stealing the Magna Carta." informed the young.

" And who helped poisoning Carmen. She must be with the hitman."

Chase used a police car to find the Red Team. According to Player, the Red Team were going to an industrial zone. There, Carmen and Shadowsan were dealing with Paper Star and the hitman.

" Damn ! We can't fight properly as long as they're together. We have to separated them !" said Shadowsan.

They were hiding behind boxes.

" Let's use her own weapons to replicate." suggested Carmen.

" Good idea."

They separated. Both rolled on the floor while bullets were hissing. Catching origamis they sent them back to their owner. That worked : the enemy had to retreated. But the hitman replicated by shooting origamis sent to him. Then, he ran to his target raising his gun. That was when a car arrived, staved in the mesh before turning. Inside, Chase shot. The hitman plunged to dodged, so did Paper Star.

" Carmen ! Shadowsan get in !" he yelled.

But Paper Star sent origamis that got a flat tire. Chase laid then exited by the passenger side. Carmen and Shadowsan joined him, sheltered by the car.

" You're both okay ?" asked Devineaux.

" More or less. How are we going to get out of here now ?" said Carmen.

" I called the local authorities, they should be on their way. Where are Zack and Ivy ?"

" We separated to lure those two and defeat them. Player ? Did they call you ?" asked Carmen.

" Yes, they're fine for now."

" Okay : here's the plan. I'll make a cover shot. You two will take advantage of it to run." said Chase.

" And you ?" asked Carmen.

" I'll follow don't worry. Ready ?"

They nodded. Devineaux lifted his gun. Then he straighten and shot. Carmen and Shadowsan immediately ran for it. That allowed them to get out of the zone. Chase joined them in the streets.

" We have to find a car !" he exclaimed.

That was when one stopped before them. Inside, Zack and Ivy.

" There they are !" exclaimed Shadowsan.

Bullets hissed. Zack backed off while the others had to run elsewhere. Devineaux had another idea he didn't mention. Police sirens could be heard now. He waited for Carmen to turn in an angle. Zack and Ivy arrived at the opposite side, finding Shadowsan and Carmen.

" Come on !" exclaimed Ivy, opening a door.

" Where's Chase ?" asked Zack.

They turned. He wasn't there. Carmen's heart missed a beat. She rushed in the street she just left. She heard gunshots. Getting close to a wall, she looked. The street was desert. She continued.

" Carmen wait !" called Shadowsan.

But she was deaf to his calls. Chase visibly decided to face the hitman. What a crazy idea ! Finally, she reached the fighting scene. Devineaux was cornered against a mesh. A loud sound resonated. Carmen saw the man hitting the wire mesh … and falling. He didn't get up. Sandiego froze. It was like the whole world stopped. For the first time in her life, she felt completely unable to move nor think. A huge scream ascended her throat. Before it could exit, Shadowsan guessed she was about to yell. He grabbed her by the waist, obstructed her mouth with his hand and hid them.

* * *

" What are you doing she's over here !" called Paper Star.

Shadowblade looked in their direction. Zack and Ivy arrived in the car. Carmen looked like horrified. Shadowsan plunged with her in the car, Zack started in a tire squeal. Just when bullets were hissing again. Inside the car, Shadowsan released Carmen. She remained petrified for a while. Suddenly she straightened.

" Zack ! Turn back immediately we have to help Chase !" she yelled.

" What ?"

" Hey where is he ?" questioned Ivy, turning.

" Go back there ! Please we have to, he needs me ! Do it Zack !"

Carmen was in a total panic. Shadowsan sat.

" Carmen it's too late." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" No ! No it's not we must help him ! Please return there he's wounded, he's in danger we have to do something !" freaked out Sandiego.

" Carmen … I'm sorry."

" No no no ! Please we must go ! Please !"

" What happened ?" questioned Zack.

" Devineaux got shot. He … didn't get up after that." announced Shadowsan.

Zack crashed the breaks, and his passengers.

" What did you say ?" demanded Zack.

" He … got shot. He didn't make it. I saw it."

" No ! We must go ! If you don't want to then I'll go alone !' exclaimed Carmen.

" Carmen. It's useless. There's nothing we can do for him now. You saw it like me." said Shadowsan, cupping her face.

" No … no it's not … don't say that … he … Chase is … I have to ..."

Tears cut her. Ivy and Zack exchanged looks, stunned. Carmen burst into tears. Shadowsan took her in his arms. The girl cried all she could.

" No … it must be a nightmare." said Ivy after a while.

Some tears ran on her cheeks.

" Zack, get us out of here." said Shadowsan.

The young one gulped, and he nodded. They went back to their hotel in a dreadful silence. Shadowsan let Carmen in the car. She was blank. Ivy and Zack were in charge of collecting their stuff. Shadowsan contacted Player so they could leave the country. That one agreed, pretty shocked as well. To think he was in touch with Devineaux just a moment ago. And now, he was dead. Carmen was disconnected from the world. She didn't realize they were heading the airport. Her former teacher helped her getting out, and guided her through the airport.

" Carmen ! Carmen I'm so sorry. Please say something." asked Player.

His voice brought her back on earth. Blinking, Sandiego noticed where she was.

" Wait !" she said.

They all turned to her.

" We won't leave. Not now, not that way. Player."

" Yes ?"

" I want you to track that goddamn bitch of Paper Star." hissed Carmen.

" But it's not safe, the hitman is still …"

" That's an order Player !" snapped Carmen.

Those harsh words shocked everyone. Carmen never ordered anything, let alone that way.

" Carmen, I understand you seek revenge but you need time to calm down." intervened Shadowsan.

" I don't need nor want to be calm right now. What I want is to destroy each all of them ! They will pay for what they did, and not only to me ! The whole world has suffered enough because of VILE !" replied angrily Carmen.

" We never said we wanted to give up Carm. Just … we need a break for now. Especially you." added Ivy.

" Are you deaf or what ? I won't rest until I find them. I don't care if you approve me or not as long as you're not in my way !"

She turned her back on them. Shadowsan sighed.

" Come on let's go." said Zack.

" Yes, let's support her on this. And … I have a bad feeling about this." approved Ivy.

" You're right. We won't make her change her mind, she's too much in pain, too angry to listen. But we can still prevent her from going on a path she may never return from." concluded Shadowsan.


	8. Entering the darkness

**After losing the one she loves, Carmen is falling on the dark side.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It took Carmen a whole week to retrieve Paper Star. The police made her and the hitman fled. Sandiego would just love to face the hitman and kill him with her own hands. She didn't have time to see his face. Just that he was wearing a long and dark coat, similar to hers. His face was covered with a scarf. Carmen imagined this moment every second. One day … she'll make him pay. Her friends were worried sick about their leader. She barely slept lately, having nightmares about this tragic incident. In every one of them, she was trying to avoid the tragedy. In one, she was running after Chase, begging to not go there, trying to warn him. But she was too slow. And then, the gunshot. Sometimes she was climbing a wire mesh to join him on the other side, but the mesh just keep growing and growing. So Carmen end up falling. And then, she saw him dying. Another time, she was running in a maze of streets. Chase was calling her, asking her to help him. But Sandiego never managed to reach him on time. And then … gunshot.

All three of her teammates got up in turn to calm her, finding her struggling against her bed, her face covered with tears and sweating, calling Chase. And when she realized he wasn't here anymore, she just cried in her friend's arms. She barely feed as well, and just left the table if someone asked her to eat more. Pronouncing Devineaux's name has been taboo. Carmen asked everyone to cut their phone, so no one could geolocate them. Only Player would connect them, through Carmen's ear device. She knew that VILE was now aware of this new failure, and would still track her. But she was waiting for this. Carmen was surveying her enemy's moves. Paper Star has been sent to steal paintings.

" Okay you filthy little cockroach. Time to settle our score." muttered Carmen.

The young woman moved silently. Paper Star sensed her and sent an origami. Carmen used a wooden stick to sweep it.

" Weeeelll ! Still alive as I can see. That's better, I have a score to settle with you, for Mumbai, Japan and Nice." said Paper Star.

" Then bring it on, whore." retorted Sandiego.

" Where are your manners ? This language doesn't fit a lady."

Paper Star didn't wait. She sent a real rain of origamis to her opponent, who nor dodge them or brush them off. Finally, they went toe to toe. For an instant, no one seemed to have the advantage. However, Carmen unleashed all her rage. She violently hit one of Paper Star's hand with her stick. Then, she hit her the same way in the back.

" Ack !"

Now her face. Paper Star managed to pull herself together and made Carmen's stick flew. No problem, sending her fist in her face was perfect. But first, she had to avoid every origami. Sandiego collected some on the way she just sent back. It allowed her to get closer and punched the Asian. Paper Star realized that her opponent was more violent than before.

" You seem pretty mad, what happened ? Is it because of that man from that day ? The one who died ?" she asked.

" How dare you ?" growled Sandiego.

Paper Star intended to angry Carmen, hoping to push her to commit a fault, however it happened to be a VERY bad idea. As if the Argentina wasn't mad enough, now she rushed to her adversary with even more intent killing. Using origamis to corner Paper Star, Carmen punched her several times without pause. Then, she planted origamis in the girl's hands, nailing her to a wall. Paper Star's scream resonated agreeably to Carmen's ears.

" Do you … intend to kill me Carmen ?" asked Paper Star.

" Exactly."

Looking at her in the eyes, Carmen folded a paper.

" Remember what you said during our first confrontation ? That I was a paper tiger. You of all people, should know how dangerous paper is !" said Carmen, raising her hand.

Paper Star rounded eyes. Looked like it was game over for her. Suddenly, a hand caught Carmen's wrist.

" Shadowsan ? What are you doing release me !"

" No Carmen. I won't let you soil yourself that way."

" Let go of me. She deserves it and you know it !" insisted Carmen, trying to break free.

" I said no. You can stop being a thief, but you can never stop being a murderer. And I'm pretty sure … that Chase wouldn't want you to do this."

Carmen gritted her teeth, pain all over her face.

" I told you … to never said that name in my presence." she reminded, between her teeth.

" If that is what it takes to knock some sense into you, I'll repeat it as many times as needed. I'll stand in your way in memory of him, to preserve you. You already punished her enough."

Carmen shivered. She was obviously struggling with herself. Before her closed eyes were streaming images of Devineaux. Their moments, his jokes, the sound of his voice and his sweet scent. Those were now nothing but memories, because of the girl behind her. And she, was allowed to live ? While someone as good as the man Sandiego loved perished ?

" It's not fair …" breathed Carmen.

" I know. But you can't defile the memory of a man who worked for justice, and who rehabilitated your name." said Shadowsan.

Carmen rounded eyes. Finally, she let the origami fell for her hand. He let her go. Carmen remained still, before running outside.

* * *

Shadowsan handled the rest. Paper Star got arrested. Meanwhile, Carmen was running as fast as she could, hustling passers-by. She ran, ran until she was out of breath. There she stopped. After a while she had a yell of frustration before falling on her knees.

" I couldn't do it … I'm sorry … Chase … I couldn't avenge you. Goddamn it I'm so weak !" she exclaimed, punching the floor.

Some tears fell on her hand. She crossed her arms around her. Oh how nice it would be if Devineaux could embrace her now. What would she give to feel his warmth, scent his natural perfume, hear his voice telling her it was fine, he was here… but only coldness was here, with sorrow. _Why aren't you here anymore ? We were supposed to be partners. You were supposed to remain by my side. How could you do this to me ? I need you. Please, come back. Don't be dead. _Again with those thoughts. Everytime sorrow overwhelmed her, those words turned in circle in Carmen's mind. Behind her, Ivy and Zack retrieved her thanks to Player.

" Carmen !" they called.

She didn't respond.

" Carm, are you okay what happened ?" insisted Ivy, placing her hands on her shoulders.

" I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Paper Star … I failed." she mumbled.

They exchanged glances. That was good new contrarily to what she thought.

" Come on. We'll treat you to a good warm chocolate." suggested Zack.

They helped her getting up. Later, Shadowsan joined at the coffee.

" Paper Star got arrested. Interpol went to collect her. I told them to keep a close eye on her." he announced.

" She should've died." replied Carmen with a low voice.

The young woman was leaning her head against a window. Shadowsan asked to be in front of her.

" Carmen. Even if you slaughter VILE in full, that won't appease you. It will only left void."

" I don't care about myself. But he … he deserved justice." she said without looking at him.

" And that's precisely what you did. Vengeance isn't the solution at all. It's not justice."

Carmen just sighed. She was just back to this state of sadness which became daily, when she wasn't full of hate. A waiter brought them drinks and pastries. Carmen glanced at her mug and picked up a croissant, she drenched in the chocolate.

" _Just like Chase used to do._" thought Ivy.

She sighed discreetly. If only there was a way to turn back the hands of time. Or to cure her friend from this sorrow. Alas, the best option would be Chase still alive. That surely would bring her back to life.

" _Why did you faced that killer alone ? Couldn't you think about what Carmen would feel in case of your death ? Seriously, you disappointed me there, pal._"

Carmen ended her croissant. The warmth and taste of the chocolate did her good.

" _I wonder if he would have liked this croissant._"

Her throat tightened thinking he couldn't taste it anymore. All because of VILE. Fire of hate went back in her eyes. It rushed through her body again.

" Player. What's VILE's next move ?" she asked.

The others looked at each other. When would it stop ? This has become something they didn't like. Of course, they too were sad and wanted to avenge their friend, however seeing how Carmen was they wanted to give up. They didn't even had time to mourn. Carmen stood up, went to pay the bill and left. Ivy moaned and let her head fell on the table.

" Hey Shadowsan, what can we do for her ?" asked Zack.

" I'm afraid that I do not possess a miracle solution. I even doubt there is one." replied the Japanese sadly.

" To be honest, I want to stop all this. It's been only a week, but I have enough of seeing her that way." confessed Ivy.

" Alas, it won't cease anytime soon. Come on, let's catch up with her."

They joined with the Woman in Red who was waiting impatiently. Finally, they left Italy. Carmen has the feeling she was also leaving Chase. Uuurgh, her heart ached so much. Now, she had to focus on her hunt. Since she wasn't able to kill, she would dedicate all of her energy to destroy VILE. They thought she caused them damages she'll show them it was nothing. Nothing at all. They believed they were evil, she'll show them real evilness.

That was how within the month Carmen attacked violently each VILE facility. It has nothing in common with before : employees were gravely wounded, merchandises destroyed and Carmen went even as far as to make facilities exploded. Her teammates had more and more trouble to dissuade her. She simply didn't listen. Knowing about the cleaning crew she dealt with them as well : one fell into the comas, other got hospitalized. She became soon known as the Red Devil. The whole organization was afraid of her. When her path crossed Tigress's one, she tried to strangle her. She managed to break free. When she looked at her opponent, she shivered before all that hate coming from her.

" Seems like you finally decided to join the darkness." she said.

" Yes, I am the darkness that will engulf you all. Want to see what it truly looks like ?" replied Carmen, showing a dagger.

Tigress gulped. She was serious. What the hell happened to her ? That Carmen was different than usual. More frightening.

" Carmen you can't be serious ! You can't kill !" exclaimed Player.

" Silence."

The young hacker put his hands on his head. He had never felt so powerless. He watched all this at a distance, has been as shocked at the others when facing Devineaux's death. He tried to support Sandiego and comfort her as much as he could, despite her aggressivity. He felt relieved when she decided to not kill Paper Star, although she was more guilty than Tigress. However, a relapse was happening. Did destroying everything on her path showed her what she was capable of ? That killing was possible and easy should she give it a try ? Panicked, Player called for Shadowsan. That one rushed. Meanwhile, Player tempted to gain time by distracting Carmen. His yells indeed destabilized her. She already wounded Tigress with several cuts. Shadowsan manage to reach her in time again. He disarmed her. Tigress escaped.

" Look what you did she escaped !" yelled Carmen.

" Carmen. Despite all the affection I have for you, if you don't calm down right now I'll slap you."

" Pfah !"

Carmen just passed next him. Shadowsan shook his head. They left the place. Player sighed in relief. That was close. But what will happen next time ? Would Shadowsan be able to stop her before the irreparable ?

" _This can't goes on anymore. But I fear that even if we all let her down, she would continue alone. Plus, we can't abandon her in her worse moments. What can we do ?_" wondered Player.

He had to find a solution. But what could he do actually ? His hacking skills were of no use here. He felt he had to discuss it with the others.

* * *

In her hotel room, Ivy paced under the hacker's eyes. Player told her what happened.

" I share you concern Player, and I want the same thing as you. This isn't the Carmen we know and all loved. This is … an evil version of her. Before, she gave money to charities but not anymore. She was doing a lot of good. That one only wants blood." she said.

" I know right. She sank into despair, and the only person who could get her out of it is dead. Shadowsan seems the only ones she still listens to. But for how long ? Maybe we should all confront her, express our worry for her." suggested Player.

" I already tried. But maybe you're right, we never did it together. We should try it."

Player strummed on his laptop. After a moment of silence while Ivy was reflecting, the hacker straighten.

" This is weird." he said.

" What ?" asked Ivy.

" Well I was looking for … I need to dig into this. You on your side, talk to Carmen will you."

" Alright, I'll go see my brother and Shadowsan before we leave for Sweden."

Ivy went to find the concerned ones. Carmen was on the corridor. She said she was ready to leave and won't wait.

" Wait, we need to talk."

" We'll talk later. VILE won't wait for our chitchat."

" But Carmen !"

" I'll wait in the hall. If you're not there in five minutes I'll go."

Ivy grumbled. Her brother and Shadowsan appeared. Zack gave her her luggage. On the way, Ivy talked about this idea of confronting Carmen together. They approved of it, even if wouldn't be easy. In order to avoid the Argentina to leave, Shadowsan proposed to do it once in the plane. They nodded. Sandiego laid on the sofa in the jet. Zack switched on the computer so Player can attend too.

" Carmen." began Ivy.

" Hmm ?"

" It's more than about time we discuss this, as a family."

Carmen sighed.

" It's about your behaviour. We understand your heart is broken and that you're suffering a lot, however we do not approve your actions."

" That doesn't matter. I will destroy VILE even if you don't approve." she repeated.

" Oh no you won't !" exclaimed Ivy.

" What ? You're saying I should let them get away with their crime ?" asked Carmen, straightening.

" Don't make us say what we didn't say. But you're worrying us. You tried to kill someone today. I thought you understood what it meant. No going back." reminded Shadowsan.

" We all miss our friend Carmen. We want VILE to pay but not that way. Not your way." intervened Player.

" Not if it means killing." added Zack.

" And we're missing you as well Carm. This isn't you at all. We want our Carmen back, we love you, we're here for you. We're going through this together." said Ivy.

" But … they deserve all this ... I want them to have the fear of their life, to know that their end is near and that they won't hurt anyone ever again." said Carmen.

" We're aware of this. It will come but before you must come back to your senses. What would he say if he could see you ?" continued Player.

" Which makes me think." resumed Ivy.

She took a mirror and went to Carmen.

" Look. Look what you look like. Do you like what you're seeing ?"

Carmen startled when discovering her reflection. She was pale, face tired and grieved by sorrow. Her eyes were red and dull. Ivy was right this wasn't her. Sandiego looked away.

" I know … deep down I know. But it's just … it's just … I miss him so much I can't stand it anymore !" she cried.

" It's okay Carm. Don't worry, we're here. The pain will fade, I promise you." said Ivy, embracing her.

" I'm sorry … I know I'm wrong …" sobbed Sandiego.

" Shhh. It's not too late."

" I'm tired. So tired of it all. So tired of being in pain."

" It will be over one day Carm." made Zack, coming too.

He embraced her as well. They let her cry, and express her pain. Finally, Carmen fell asleep exhausted by emotions.

" Let's hope she really understood this time." said Shadowsan.

" We can only hope indeed." replied Ivy.

" By the way, there might be something." announced Player.

" Something good I hope." said Zack.

" Could be. You see, I was looking for a solution about Carmen, and I distractedly tapped Chase's name on the net. And guess what ? I found nothing … about his death."

That intrigued them.

" What do you mean by nothing ? He was shot by a professional killer so he must be dead." said Zack.

" Not necessarily. I was looking into this while you were embarking. I found his file, with his profession, his career and all but nothing concerning his funerals. No date of death, no death certificate, no passage to the morgue. Like he didn't die."

They looked at each other mouth opened.

" You mean … he survived ? Chase Devineaux is alive ?" exclaimed Ivy.

" Shhhht not so loud, you'll wake Carmen." said Player.

" But we must wake her up ! She'll be so happy, this is the end of our problem !" contradicted Ivy.

" Not before I have confirmation of this. I don't want to give her false hope okay ? I still didn't check in Interpol datas, and mostly I want to contact him. Because he still didn't do it and maybe it's because there's a problem. Alright ?"

" You're right. Count on us Player. But I really hope you're right."

" Me too. Fine, I'll contact you as soon as possible."

Player left. Ivy fell on her chair. If the hacker was right that would be marvellous. Player taped frantically on his laptop. He read several files, and began a research on another screen. Cameras from France.

" _Come on … let me be right about … Oh my god._"

He blinked, before a huge smiled appeared.

" YES ! WOOOOOOOOH !"

Player turned on his chair. Then, he grabbed his phone. His fingers tapped his desk while waiting.

" Allô ?"

" Chase ?"

" Is that you Player ?"

The said Player exploded Devineaux's ear. It was like he was in the middle of a party. Devineaux tried to catch his attention.

* * *

" PLAYER !"

" Yes sorry ! Oh man you have no idea how glad I am to hear you ! It's fantastic !" exclaimed Player.

He almost cried.

" I would kiss you if you were there." resumed Player.

" Thanks, but you're not my type. And what's fantastic to me is the time you took to call me. Seriously, it's been a month I'm looking for you guys ! I lost your number, called each one of the others but no one responded ! What the hell is wrong this time ?!" reproached Devineaux.

The only reply he got was an _aaaaaawwww !_ What kind of answer was that ? Unless Player liked reproaches ?

" Don't answer, I think I know."

" No no, it's just … I'm so happy you're alive that I don't mind you scolding me ! We all thought you were dead, you have no idea what we've been through. But not now. Where are you ?" replied Player.

" In Paris. I hope everyone is fine ?"

" More or less. Listen, Carmen really needs you. So jump in a plane, I send you in Sweden."

" What foolishness did she do again ?" sighed Chase.

" You'll know once there. Now go."

Meanwhile, Carmen woke up. They were almost there. Now, how she should handle this ? She was still angry, but she didn't want to worry her family. So she guessed she just has to be back to her old self. That wouldn't be easy, but she has to try. Sandiego breathed to calm. The plane landed. They went to an hotel. Apart from Carmen, they waited impatiently news from Player.

" Oh lord." said Carmen.

" What is it ?" asked Ivy.

" I think I saw someone from ACME. Now this isn't the time." informed Carmen.

" Then let's not hang around here." made Shadowsan.

They quickly went to put their stuff in their room.

" What is Player waiting ? We must know if Devineaux is alive and tell Carmen, before she let her anger controls her again." said Ivy.

" You're aware we switched off everything right ? How is he supposed to contact us exactly ?" replied Zack later.

" Oooh craaap ! You're right." resumed Ivy, facepalm.

Player was waiting for Devineaux to arrive in Sweden. Meanwhile, Carmen called him to help her on her mission.

" There's something I want to tell you before." he said.

" Not now Player. ACME is here. I must lose them before and I need to focus." said Carmen.

She called Ivy and gave her her red coat and hat. She explained what she expected from her. Shadowsan was to check on VILE operatives.

" Come on quickly !" she said.

" We're right behind you Carm !" said Zack.

" Player ? Can you hear me ?" asked Ivy.

" Loud and clear. And I found him. Chase is alive he's coming." announced the hacker.

" WAAAAHOOOO !" exclaimed Ivy, jumping.

" I know. Let's get over with this mission and tell Carmen."

" Right !"

Ivy was overexcited by the new. And so relieved as well. But she had to focus, lives were at stake here. So she did her best to act like Carmen. However, when Zack contacted her she told him. He had the same reaction.

" Inform Shadowsan so he could pick him up."

" Yes !"

The Japanese rounded eyes when he learnt. But he agreed to collect the man. Carmen on her side, was approaching Julia. This was hard. Because she reminded her of Chase. She could almost see him beside Argent. Carmen bit her lip. She stopped near a wall. _Come on stupid heart, leave me alone ! Just this time. There's lives at stake. _Sandiego resumed her walk, and put a hand on Julia's shoulder.

" Oh my gosh miss Sandiego, are you alright ?" she asked, seeing her face.

" No I'm not. And I'm even less alright with you guys around."

Julia followed her in a building. What was happening to the young woman ? She looked like an old carpet. Carmen didn't let her time to ask, and explained her goal here. Their meeting didn't turned out well. ACME barged in, compelling Carmen to flee. On her side, Ivy got spotted as well. The mission took a turn for the worst.


	9. Snowy reunion

**Time to relieve the pain, and let the light coming back.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Shadowsan was waiting at the airport. Devineaux should be here faster than they did. After a while of waiting, he finally apperceived him.

" Hello there sensei. It's been a while." greeted Devineaux.

" Hmmm indeed. Good to see you're fine. Come on, someone is really eager to reunite with you." he announced.

" Ah ?"

On their way, Shadowsan explained what happened in a month. Chase was stunned to learn that all the ruckus was caused by Carmen. He went or got informations from the places she visited, but couldn't believe it was her doing. He was saddened to learn it was because of pain and sorrow. Because of him.

" Don't blame yourself. It's our fault, we should have checked before. But the priority was to get in safety before, then watch over Carmen."

" You were doing your job, and blaming someone won't change anything. I'm here now."

" Yes, that's the most important."

Player interrupted the reunion. The mission didn't went according to plan, and now Carmen and Ivy were in trouble.

" Gee ! Can't let that girl alone for five minutes ! Player, guide me to her I'll bring back our red fox." exclaimed Chase.

" That's a good idea Devineaux. Shadowsan, if you would help Zack and Ivy."

" Of course."

He accelerated. Then, they separated at the town entrance. Devineaux went to find a snowmobile. Player explained him what happened while renting the engine.

" She did what ? Wait, tell me you're joking ! Carmen went out in this kind of weather with her jean trousers and her hooded sweat ?!" repeated Chase.

" I'd love it to be a joke. But no it's serious, that's why you have to hurry she'll freeze otherwise."

" The day is well advanced, night is coming. This will complicate the search."

He went on his snowmobile. He also bought a rope, a jerrycan, a powerful lamp and binoculars. The snow began to fell. Chase started the engine.

" Tell me you've find her Player !" asked Devineaux.

" Not really, but I can guide you where I lost the signal. You'll have to search there."

He followed the hacker's indications. The weather got worse, as the wind blew. Chase gulped. Carmen was here all alone in the cold and the dark. He had little time to find her before her condition became critical. But he couldn't go too fast because of the bad sight. Would be pretty dumb to have an accident while she was waiting for him to rescue her.

On her side, Carmen sat at the foot of a tree. She was so cold …

" Chase … my love it seems that without you at my side … I keep failing. I was … almost captured by ACME, which should be anytime soon now. Or maybe … I'll die here. If I can join you … won't be so bad in the end. I miss you … I love you." she said.

But then … what would become of her team ? Didn't she caused them enough worry ? Could she really let VILE won this time ? No. She swore revenge on them. She couldn't die here. Plus, Chase wouldn't want her to give up. To be a coward. He admired her. She made her mind. She would call ACME and get out of here. She'll do what they want. That way, no more problem and no more worry for her family. That's why she grabbed the pen, and triggered it. The Chief appeared.

Meanwhile, Ivy was completing the mission on her own. She managed to break free, and was about to retrieve the device VILE was transporting. In spite of the ice she could achieve her goal. She went out just when Zack and Shadowsan arrived.

" Pfaaaah ! Shadowsan ! Tell me you found Chase !" asked Ivy, getting out of snow.

" Yes, he's on the way to collect Carmen. And you, did you completed the mission ?"

" Look at that !" she said, showing a crystal.

" Perfect. Now let's go." said Shadowsan.

They went on the van. Player announced that Devineaux was close to Sandiego.

* * *

That one arrived where the young woman was supposed to be. He looked down from the road.

" Carmen ! Carmen can you hear me ?" he called.

His eyes were searching, trying to pierce the snow and the night. Suddenly, he spotted light. He took his binoculars.

" The ACME boss. Looks like she's speaking to someone."

He could barely see a silhouette with his lamp. Devineaux looked where would he be able to descend. He find a heap of snow. He ran and tied his rope. He let himself slide until the ground. There, he rushed to the hologram. Carmen was here, laid on the snow. Devineaux switched off the pen.

" Sandiego !" he called.

He crouched. Carmen was frozen.

" Carmen ! Carmen wake up !"

She just moaned. Chase opened his coat, and wrapped her against him. He had to get her out of here quickly. So he stuck her in his coat with him, almost breaking the closure. He stepped rapidly to where he came from. Getting up wouldn't be easy. Chase tied the rope around him and Carmen tightly. After that, he began to climb. Carmen woke up, and saw movements.

" _Huh ? It smells … like Chase. It's warm. Am I hallucinating ? If that's the case, I want to stay in it._"

She grasped his clothes. Chase was slowly climbing, readjusting his burden in permanence. Finally, he arrived up. He crossed the guardrail. Lifting Sandiego he went back to his snowmobile. He folded down the hood on Carmen's head and started. The noise brought back Sandiego to reality.

" _What is happening ? Where am I ? Did ACME found me ?_"

But that scent … it couldn't be … before she could find an answer, the noise decreased. Other voices, familiars ones.

" Carmen ! Is she okay ?" asked Ivy, getting out.

" She needs to go to hospital immediately !" replied Chase.

" _That voice … Chase ?_"

She was put inside the van. The snowmobile got tied to the van. Carmen opened her eyes.

" Hey deary ! How are you ?" interrogated Ivy, holding her friend's head on her knees.

" What … Ivy ?"

" Yes it's me. But more important, look who's here !" smiled the girl.

Carmen turned her head, and rounded eyes as much as it was possible in her condition.

" Hola senorita." smiled Devineaux.

Sandiego blinked. He was here ?!

" Chase ? It … it's you ?" she said, trying to straighten.

" Whoah whoah. Easy now." he made, pulling her back.

" You're alive ? But how ?"

" Oh, don't tell me a smart girl like you never heard of bulletproof vest ? I know I'm not the brightest but I'm not that stupid either." smiled Chase.

Carmen lifted her hand and touched his face. It was warm. Tears wet her eyes. The young woman tried to get up again.

" Carmen wait …" he resumed.

" Just take her in your arms, that's what she wants. Plus, it'll warm her." intervened Ivy.

So Chase helped her straightening, lifted her to him, and installed her astride on him. Carmen surrounded his neck with her arms. She breathed that beloved scent she thought she'd never smell again.

" You're here … you're alive, you're not dead… Chase … I'm sorry … so sorry … my fault …" she sobbed.

" Calm down senorita, it's over now. Why do you think it's your fault ?"

" Because … of me … he shot you … couldn't ... help you … I'm sorry … I'm sorry ..."

Devineaux tightened his grasp on her, his hand gently passing on her back.

" Now now senorita. I did this because I wanted to gain time for you to escape. It was for protecting you and that was my decision. You have nothing to blame you. Except maybe your clothing on that mission. Let me tell you that your performance as the Snow Queen was terrible." explained Devineaux.

Carmen had a laugh, Ivy giggled. Sandiego felt finally in peace. All her pain was gone in an instant, leaving only joy and love. She savoured his presence, his warmth, the caress on her back. It was over. The nightmare was over, she was back to light.

" We're almost there, how is she ?" asked Shadowsan, at the front of the car.

" Paradoxically, better than ever." replied Ivy.

" Where are we going ?" asked Carmen.

" To the hospital." responded Chase.

" Wait no, the mission … we have to stop VILE."

" It's alright Carm, I got the crystal." announced Ivy, showing it.

" Huh ? But who did this ?" wondered the Scarlet Lady.

" Why, Carmen Sandiego of course."

" See ? She could have an Oscar." intervened Chase, pointing the girl.

" Pfffrrrrtt ! Ah, it's good to have you back, pal." snorted Ivy.

Carmen smiled and closed her eyes, exhausted. The van stopped. Chase took Carmen in his arms, and they rushed in the hospital. Sandiego opened her eyes. Apperceiving Devineaux she wanted to tend her hand to him, but sleep got her again. When she awoke however, he was there.

" Chase …"

" I'm here senorita. You can rest." he said, putting his hand on her forearm.

" We should bring her back to our HQ. The henchmen will certainly try to retrieve her." said Shadowsan.

" Hmmm, you're certainly right. Although I'd rather have her remain here for care … alright, I'll see what I can do." made Devineaux.

Chase got up and went to find a doctor. Carmen tended her hand.

" Don't worry Carm, he'll be back soon. He won't disappear this time." said Ivy.

" How … did you find him ?" she asked.

" Well, we were looking for a way to appease you when Player stumbled upon something strange. You see, there was nothing mentioning his death, nowhere. He checked on it and discovered it's because he was simply alive. He contacted him and asked him to join us in Sweden." explained Zack.

" We were planning to tell you after the mission, to be sure first. He's the one who rescued you earlier." added Ivy.

" So … that was him back then. I thought I was hallucinating."

" Nope. He's here in flesh and blood." said Zack.

" Good. That's all I want."

Chase was back.

" It's okay. I told them she's a witness in an Interpol case and needs protection. I signed a discharge, we can bring her back." he announced.

" Well done. I'll go find a vehicle and contact Player." announced Shadowsan.

" By the way senorita, how you did you end up with an ACME pen ?" wanted to know Devineaux.

" I stumbled upon their agents here. I stole this one from Julia. I asked that they stayed on side-lines, but they tried to capture me. I inhaled their gas while fleeing, and crashed out of town." told Carmen.

" So that was their fault." made Chase with a cold voice.

* * *

Later, Chase was carrying Carmen. The next day, she was back in her HQ, in her bed. Player announced another operation of VILE.

" What should we do ?" he asked.

" Do not cut your phone would be a good idea, to begin with." said Devineaux.

" Urgh, we already said we're sorry !" reminded Zack.

" I'll take charge of the mission." announced Shadowsan.

" I'll go with you." resumed Chase.

" No, you should stay here. Carmen would want you around if she wakes up." said Ivy.

" An she sure as hell wouldn't want you to be in danger." added Zack.

" I know. But I have a score to settle with VILE for trying to kill us. Would also be the opportunity to put my training to the test." replied Chase.

" Alright. Let's go." decided the Japanese.

" What ? But …" made Ivy.

The men already left.

" Carmen won't be pleased at all." said Zack.

Ivy sighed. They went to check on Carmen meanwhile. She was still asleep.

" Mnnnn … Chase …" she moaned in her slumber.

Ivy and Zack exchanged embarrassed looks. However, he went back safe and sound with his mentor. The French went to check on Carmen. He pulled a bang away from her face.

" You know, she asked for you when she awoke." informed Ivy.

" And what did you said ?"

" A reunion with your superiors. But seriously Devineaux : you have no idea what she went through within a month. She was desperate. The shadow of herself. The only thing she wanted was you. So please, stay with her."

Chase blushed. He sighed and agreed. Ivy smiled and left the room. He informed his mentor that he would remain near Carmen for this time. That one didn't mind, knowing as everyone where the young woman came from. During the night, Chase went to have a drink. He heard groans coming from the patient's room. He opened the door and entered. He switched on her bedside lamp.

" Carmen. Wake up senorita."

" Gasp !"

Carmen landed in his arms.

" It's okay Sandiego. You're safe here."

" Oh my god Chase ! You have to go to emergencies." she said, getting on her knees.

" Huuuh … and why ?"

" You were shot that's why !" she exclaimed, while examining him.

" Carmen. That was a nightmare. I'm okay." he said.

" A night … pheeeew !"

" You never saw someone getting shot, didn't you ?" he asked.

She shook her head. And it had to be the man she loved.

" I understand it's been a trauma for you. Which makes me think … sorry for all the pain I've caused you." he said, his hand on her face.

" VILE is at fault here. By the way, what happened of the hitman ?"

" Snipes killed him. I called for my old friends while on my way to find you. The local police found me and made the hitman fled. That damn spring rolls face didn't miss me out on either. I had to be healed before. My team tracked the killer during my rest." told Chase.

Well, Carmen did avenge her man after all. She curled against him. His arms surrounded her.

" Hold me tight please." she whispered.

Chase obeyed. Carmen let a sigh escape while closing her eyes, her chin on his shoulder and her hand on his hair.

" _That's it, hold me tight ! Hold me tight so I can feel your presence, so I can convince myself that you're truly here. My precious Chase …_"

She lifted her face, breathing his scent, savouring his warmth, his muscled body against hers. Devineaux enjoyed that moment too. He really missed her during that month, and she scared him back in Sweden. So that hug was more than welcome for him as well. Carmen felt his nose tickling her neck. She smiled, tilting her head to give him more access. _Go ahead sweetheart, I need this._ _I need your touch, your caresses._ Chase gulped. That was tempting. Too tempting. If he ever began here and now… he wouldn't stop. He knew it. So he decided it was wiser to stop here.

" Alright, you still need to rest, so go back to sleep, Little Red Robbing Hood." he said, getting up.

Carmen opened her eyes, feeling the nice warm and touch getting away. Talk about cold shower here.

" Ohm but …"

" Yes ?"

She turned eyes. She wanted him to stay here with her, but didn't dare to ask.

" Good night, and thank you." she smiled.

" Good night Carmen."

She rounded eyes. He called her by her name. That made her blush a bit. Sandiego laid on her bed with a broad smile. One hour later … one hour and a half … still no sleeping. After two hours she decided to get up. Silently and with difficulties due to her state, she reached Chase's room. She tended her hand to the handle before stopping.

" _He'll think you're a child. But … every time I close my eyes, I saw him falling. I hear this gunshot._"

Her hand made the decision. She entered carefully. He was sound asleep, she could hear it. Her little lamp helped her getting around his bed. Carmen hesitated once more, then slowly pulled the blanket. She cautiously laid beside him. It was full of his scent. Ten minutes later, she was sleeping. When morning arrived, Devineaux woke up with a weight on his chest. Quite surprised, he switched on his bedside lamp. That awoke his guest, a certain young lady lying on him.

" Mmnnnh … what time is it ?" groaned Carmen.

" As far as I'm concerned it's more : what are you doing in my bed senorita ?" replied Chase.

" I couldn't sleep. I know I should have asked you before, sorry about that. It's just … each time I close my eyes I see that terrible moment." she said, rubbing her eyes.

" I see. About the hour, it's seven o'clock. Up to you to get up now or later." he said, switching off.

Aaaaah. So he would allow her to stay here with him. How tempting. But wouldn't she abuse of his hospitality ? For now, she wasn't able to move. Her body was like _naaaah let's stay, it's warm and comfy in here._ While the brain was _come on, don't bother him any longer. You came here uninvited, let him sleep now. _Not to mention the heart. The worse of all. It was yelling a huge _staaaaayyyyy ! Curl against him, kiss the man and confess !_

" _No. No way I'll do that now._" she thought.

Fighting against herself, Carmen ended unable to decide … and went back to sleep. When she opened her eyes it was nine o'clock. And Devineaux was already up. That's why she decided to get up as well. She opened the window, then left carefully. Chase arrived right after. Seeing his room empty he went to the young woman's one.

" Senorita ? You're awake ?" he called.

" Yes ! You can come in."

He opened the door.

" Here's your breakfast." he announced, deposing a tray.

" Aaaaw thank you so much ! That's so nice of you." she exclaimed, thrilled.

" You're welcome. I'll let you eat, still have some work from Interpol to do." he announced.

" Alright !"

* * *

Ivy arrived at this moment and jumped on the bed with enthusiast.

" Isn't he caring ?" she said.

" Totally." smiled Carmen.

" How are you feeling ?"

" Physically, a bit better. Morally … so relieved my pain is over. So glad to be able to see him like before." replied Carmen, bringing her mug to her mouth.

" You don't say. And when are you going to confess ?" asked Ivy.

Carmen's chocolate went down the wrong way. Ivy giggled.

" I … I don't know."

" Seriously ? But you'll do it right ?" continued Ivy, laid on the flank.

" I wonder about that. Is it really a good idea ? I mean after what happened … I don't want him to be in danger anymore." revealed Carmen.

Ivy stared at her.

" You mean … you're thinking about firing Chase or something ?"

" Not exactly. More like putting him on the side-lines." she said.

" You can't do this to him, Carmen. He wouldn't understand, especially after all that he did for you." objected Ivy.

" I'm aware of all this Ivy. But try to understand me : I believed I have lost him for good. I won't stand it a second time."

Ivy leaned eyes. She was right of course. But this idea displeased her, as she mentioned. Carmen asked her friend to keep it for her. Ivy nodded. She let her friend rest for the rest of the day. From time to time Chase went to check on her. He noticed she was still having an agitated sleep. Meaning she'll surely pay him a visit one of these nights. He was right, Carmen arrived two nights later.

" Still having nightmares, senorita ?" he asked in a sleepy voice, when feeling her curling up against him.

She froze.

" If you don't want me here I'll leave." she said.

" No it's okay. _I won't complain about having a beautiful woman in my bed._"

Carmen smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. Her smile got larger when his arm surrounded her. Now that was heaven, she thought. That's how a routine settled : Carmen waited for everyone to fell asleep before going elsewhere. After a while of this diet, Chase entered the fitness room. Sandiego was here, punching all she could a bag. Chase immobilized the bag.

" You should take it easy, you know. You're still convalescent." he reminded her.

" I'm fine Chase. I need the exercise."

" Being fine doesn't mean you've fully recovered. So slow down okay ?" he contradicted.

" I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." said Carmen.

She left the place accompanied by Devineaux. Player was there, and was surprised to see her up. Shadowsan was on a mission. Carmen surprised everyone by announcing she'll go on a mission.

" Are you nuts ? No way, you stay here I'll go." intervened Chase.

" Huh, I don't think so. I'm feeling good so I can be back on the field."

" It's too early and you know it. I can handle that type of mission, I already did this when you were recovering." he said.

" What ? You mean you went on a mission after we came back here ?" she questioned.

" Yes, with Shadowsan. But I'm sure I can do this alone now."

Carmen was angry. How could they let him do this after what happened ? Shadowsan knew what the girl felt during this hellish month. How could he ?

" Sorry Chase. But last time I checked I was still in charge here. So if I want to go on a mission, I'll go and that's final." she said.

" What does it takes for you to understand ? Got any idea what I … what we all felt when we found you unconscious on the snow ?" exclaimed Chase.

" That's why I'll just do recognition. I'm not stupid you know." she said.

" After being in Sweden clothed as in summer ? Allow me to doubt it. You could have died that time, and you still need some rest." he insisted.

" Listen Devineaux ! If you're not happy with how it works here you can leave." she said getting up.

Everyone opened its mouth. Carmen realized what she said, and leaned eyes.

" Alright Sandiego, I'll leave if that's what you want." he replied harshly.

He left the living-room. Carmen let her fall on the sofa, guilty.

" That was rude Carmen. Chase only wants you to be safe, like all of us." said Player.

" I know. I didn't want to say that." she said, low voice.

There was a silence before Player continued his explanations. Carmen decided to leave nonetheless. Chase was absent during the whole day, which saddened her. The Red Team flew off for Botswana at the end of the day.

" Say is it true ? Did Chase really went on a mission while I was recovering ?" asked Carmen.

" Yes." answered Ivy.

" And you let him go ?!" she exclaimed angrily.

" Well it's not like we could prevent him. But Ivy later persuaded him to stay to watch over you." informed Zack.

" Well here are the instructions for him : do not inform him about any incoming mission. That goes for you as well Player." said Carmen.

" Huh ? But why ?" asked the latter along with Zack.

" Isn't it obvious ? For his safety."

Player gulped. Ooops. The she wouldn't like what would happen there. Carmen switched on her phone, and noticed Chase's calling from a month ago.

" Oh myyyy gooood !" she moaned.

" What ?" asked Zack.

" I have calls from Devineaux from last month. If I had checked I would have known he was alive." she said.

" Yep, we noticed it too. But the hitman was tracking us, we couldn't risk being spotted." reminded Ivy.

" But still. Gosh, looks like he was right : I can be stupid."

Once in Botswana, Carmen began her mission : mapping a diamond mine. She was watching through the Red Drone the course of the plan, when she got spotted. Tigress. That was when Carmen realized that Chase wasn't completely wrong : she wasn't in a good shape yet. Tigress was about to call for someone Sandiego feared to meet again. When … _WHACK ! _ The VILE agent fell knocked out.

" Chase ? What are you doing here ?" interrogated Carmen.

He didn't respond right away, and she could see disappointment on his face.

" Looks like you don't care about worrying your so-called allies, right ?"

He turned his back on her, took Tigress by an ankle and dragged her. Carmen got up and tended her hand to him, in vain.


	10. Tensions

**So. Losing Chase or so she thought may have left some aftereffect on Carmen.**

**Will they make up ?**

* * *

" Player. Why is Chase here ?" she asked.

The one felt no anger in her voice. Just tiredness.

" Because he asked me when you would leave, and to join you. I was worry about you Carmen, so I couldn't refuse."

" I see." she sighed.

Meanwhile, Chase tied Tigress in a tent, where Zack and Ivy where. They stood up when they saw him entering.

" Chase ? Did you follow us here ?" asked Ivy.

" Yes. I knew it would go wrong, no matter what Carmen would think. And god was I right." he replied while tying his prisoner.

" Is Carmen okay ?" wondered Zack.

" For now yes. I'll call Interpol they'll finish the work."

Carmen arrived near the tent. She didn't dare to get in, and heard Devineaux calling for reinforcement. She sighed. She messed up this time, especially with him.

" _Come on Carmen. You need to make up with him._"

She stepped to the entrance of the tent. Chase raised eyes to her. The young woman felt speechless, and just left. She paced for a while, tempting to make her mind. Alas she failed, thus she decided to focus on the mission and solve this latter. In the tent, Tigress woke up. She discovered Zack and Ivy on a bed, Chase astride on a chair. She noticed the chain on her wrists.

" Are you going to stay here looking at me ?" she asked after a while.

" Don't worry, the view is also awful for us." replied Chase.

" Oooouch ! That's our buddy for you." said Zack.

" So be a nice kitty, maybe we'll give you a ball of yarn." added Ivy.

" Or a bramble one." resumed Chase.

He got up and stretched. Tigress asked them why would she be here. Then, she rushed to the trio. Zack and Ivy hid behind Chase who didn't move. He simply sighed and gave her a disdainful stare from all his height.

" And you think you're scary ? You poor excuse for a criminal, I saw way worse than you. So stay put or I'll silence you. Got it ?" he warned.

Tigress backed away. Zack and Ivy gave her a triumphal look. Outside, Carmen was in conference with Player.

" Did you reconciliate with Chase ?" he asked.

" I tried but … I couldn't. But we'll solve this later. We only have a few minutes before they notice Tigress's absence. Chase called for backup but I fear they won't arrive on time. We need to act now, with others means." replied Carmen.

She took the pen Devineaux collected and that she found in his bedroom.

" Oh no Carmen ! If you do that this time you'll lose him for good ! That will be betrayal. Just go to him and ask what's the plan." objected Player.

Carmen bit her lips.

" I don't want to involve him anymore." she muttered.

" Involve who ?"

Devineaux arrived. Sandiego just had time to hide the pen.

" I just came to inform you that the local police is on its way. Your work here is done then."

" Oh. Okay. Hm. I sent Red Drone to map the mine. I think … we should wait until Player finished it." she said.

" We ? I'm surprised you still know that word. Do as you wish, it's not like you would listen anyway." he ended, getting away.

" Chase wait !"

But he didn't wait. Carmen sighed, then looked at the pen in her hand. Player informed her he was done with the mapping. He also said that Shadowsan was online.

" Hello Shadowsan." said Carmen.

" Is something wrong Carmen ? You sound like you heart is in winter."

" Nothing important. I'm practically done here, and you ?" she said with a sad voice.

" I don't think it's nothing important. Last time you sounded that way, it was because of Devineaux. Did something happen between you ?" asked the old man.

" Oh well …"

She looked at him. Truthfully she wouldn't mind a confident right now.

* * *

" We kinda quarrelled. He didn't want me to go back to work so soon, I didn't listen and most of all, I said something I didn't think. He's mad at me now. Plus I … don't know what to do because I fear what could happen to him now. I'm even thinking about contacting ACME to ally with them." explained the young woman.

" I see. I can only tell you that it's up to you to decide. I know you care a lot about him, he's probably the most important person to you now. Although you're a bit too young to my liking. Remember what happened to me and my brother because I made a bad decision. Because I only thought about myself." said Shadowsan.

Carmen looked at the pen in her hand. She heard Ivy calling her. She turned her head a bit. Her teammates spotted the pen.

" What is that thing doing in your hand Carm ?" asked Ivy.

" Don't tell me you're seriously thinking about calling them ? They practically killed you last time !" added Zack.

Once close to her they also greeted Shadowsan. Carmen put her phone on a car.

" But it's for protecting Chase. That way he won't be in danger anymore." replied Sandiego, closing her hands on the tool.

" Certainly not !" exclaimed Ivy.

" I disagree as well on this Carmen. This will be nothing but a stab on the back. He's one of us you can't possibly throw him away just like that. Would you do this to me, Ivy nor Shadowsan ?" said Zack.

" Please try to understand. I just want him to be safe. I don't want to revive that hell from a month ago. Even if he hates me, as long as he's safe then I don't mind." begged Carmen.

" And I don't want to pick you up with a spoon again ! You're unhappy without Chase, and you know it. Just as my bro said, what will happen if one day one of us is hurt ? You're gonna throw us away too ? Not to mention that Devineaux is a cop, being hurt is part of the job. If not with us it will be with Interpol." reminded Ivy, rising a finger.

Carmen grasped the pen. Of course she wanted him by her side, be in his arms even.

" In any case, I'm warning you Carmen Sandiego. If you call ACME, I'll go to Chase and tell him everything including your feelings for him." resumed the young ginger-haired girl.

" What ?! You wouldn't dare ?!"

" Wanna test me ?" dared Ivy.

Carmen stood mouth opened. They were right, she knew they were. But the image of Chase being shot, not getting up and believing he was dead … it scared her. Then him going away for good, never to see him again … wasn't it more or like the same ? She let the pen fall, Zack quickly collected it.

" I'm so lost. Never thought it'd be so complicated to be in love." she whispered.

" Don't worry Carm, we're here for you. You just have to figure what you truly want." smiled Ivy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" What I truly want … if I have to be honest, I just want him." she smiled back, jaded.

" Then you know what to do." concluded Zack.

Yeah … didn't mean that was the easy part. Carmen wished Player and Shadowsan a good night before joining others under the tent. Carmen looked for Chase she found guarding Tigress. Noticing her, he stood up and exited.

" Can we talk ?" she asked shyly.

" Not in the mood now, thanks to Paper Tiger over there. I just want to sleep right now, which is what I'm going to do." he replied.

" Oh. Alright, later then." she said a bit sad.

" Not later too, because you'll sleep alone until further notice young lady." he decreed.

" _Ha ! If he thinks it's a big deal he got it all wrong._" thought Carmen.

Two hours later, under another tent …

" _It is a big deal actually._" wondered Carmen, jaded.

She felt the lack, obviously. It was also cold and lonely. She tried to sleep before nightmares began. She often had those, after a fight where she dreamed she was defeated, where Coach Brunt captured her and beat her, or Bellum experiencing on her, all kinds of sweet things. Carmen glanced at where Devineaux laid. He was turning his back on her.

" _I could get closer … he won't notice me until he awakes._"

So Carmen cautiously moved. She grabbed a little lamp she could hold between her mouth, then her sleeping bag. She approached on all fours, or three.

" _Careful … caaaaarefuuuul !_"

There she was. But as she was about to arrange her bag close to him, Chase turned a bit and put his index finger on her nose.

" You. Are. Punished. So shoo." he said, low voice then waving.

" I-I didn't intend to sleep here !" she lied, confused and blushing.

" Yeah right. And I'm the king of Botswana."

" Hmph !"

So Carmen backed away. Damn, how did he notice her ? She laid again. She turned to her left, then her right. Darn.

" _What should I do ? If I do it again he'll repel me for sure. He could get even more mad._ _At this rate I won't sleep for the whole night. Hmmm, let's think : I'm refuging in his bed because he's reassuring me. What do the trick is his presence of course, his warmth and his scent. THAT'S IT !_" reflected Sandiego.

She needed a substitute. Something that would evoke him, if possible with this wonderful sweet natural perfume. Now where to find this ? Carmen switched on her little lamp, hid a bit the light so it wouldn't awake everyone and looked around. There ! This jacket, it was his no doubt. The Argentina checked on her man. Looked like he was sleeping this time. She stood up and quickly fetched the jacket.

" _Mmmmmmh ! That's peeeerfeeeect !_" she thought, once in her sleeping bag and the jacket half covering her face.

She breathed that beloved odour for a while, falling gently asleep. The next day, Chase stood up before the lady.

" _Where the hell is my jacket ? I could swear I put it here yesterday evening._"

He looked around, to find it stuck in Carmen's arms.

" _Come on._"

He crouched face to her. Taking it back wouldn't be easy. So she needed him that badly to have a good sleep, hey. Devineaux gave up, he had other things to do. Thus he left, and went to check on the prisoner first. Still here, good. Now, where were those policemen ? On the tent, Zack and Ivy woke up. Zack nudged his sister then pointed Carmen, still tightening the jacket.

" Aaaaw that's too cute." murmured Ivy.

" Should we wake her up ?" asked Zack.

" After breakfast."

However, Carmen awoke before they ended it and wasn't happy to be the last one up.

" Why didn't you wake me up earlier ?" she said, eating fast.

" Because you were surely dreaming you were in your beloved Chase's arms, so we decided to let you in." ironized Ivy.

" Wmph ?" made Carmen.

" You were tightening his jacket like a teddy bear." precised Zack.

Carmen blushed. Then she finished eating before rushing outside. Just when the police arrived. Devineaux just glanced at her.

" Hm, hi." she said.

" Same."

He went to guide the police inside the mine. Carmen decided to follow. However, the place was empty. Carmen inspected the surroundings. That's how she find the bomb. She gave the alert and rushed. She grabbed Chase's wrist, dragging him along.

* * *

They managed to all get out before the place exploded.

" What the hell happened ?" questioned Chase.

" They knew. That's the cleaning crew handiwork." replied Carmen.

" Of course. Wouldn't be fun otherwise. Hope Player could transmit map and datas."

" Certainly. Player ?" called Sandiego.

" I'm here. I sent all I had to Interpol. But now that the mine is gone I don't know if it will be useful." said the latter.

" On the contrary. Someone warned VILE, someone who could notice the police come and go. Not anybody have the influence to ask for such an information." said Chase.

" Exactly. Which means it's someone with power." added Carmen.

" Maybe there will be clues in what you found with your red ball. I'll ask them to look in here too. You can't completely erase all tracks." resumed Chase.

" But that precisely their job, and how they remained invisible for so long. It's possible that nothing remains." warned Carmen.

" That reminds me : I think it's more than about time you told me your story with VILE."

Carmen turned her look. Oh right. He was the only one who didn't know the case. But she feared his reaction, even more now that their relation wasn't looking so good.

" Fine. I'll tell you once we leave." she decided.

He just nodded, before going to the police chief. Carmen remembered they had a prisoner, and ran to the tent. No more Tigress, of course. Zack and Ivy were fine, which relieved her. She informed them about what just happened. One hour later, they were back in town to take the train. Carmen was reflecting on how and what should she tell Devineaux.

" You sure you don't want to eat, Carmy ?" asked Zack.

" Not now. I'm too stressed for that." she sighed.

" You're going soon ?" demanded Ivy.

" He's still in an appointment with his superiors. I'll wait a bit more. But … do you think he'll forgive me ?"

" Well, it's delicate because none of you is wrong. We can't afford to let VILE do their business, and they certainly won't wait for you to be fine." replied Ivy.

" Still, be sincere. Express your anxiety to him, and apologize for what you said." added Zack.

" I intended to say sorry anyway. Let's just hope it will work." concluded Carmen.

In another waggon, Chase was meeting with his boss.

" They may have destroyed the place, but thanks to your partners we have informations. Likes faces. We can track down employees, launching searches and go back up the die. Once again you did a good job."

" Hmph, not even close. Did you get the portrait of one of their operatives ?" replied Chase.

" Yes, with the other two you gave us. That Shadowsan is on your side if I recall ?" responded the boss.

" Correct. As gifted as Sandiego and with precious knowledge as well."

" Alright. Continue working that way, Devineaux. If we managed to arrest that organisation, that will be the catch of the century."

Chase just nodded. He switched on the computer and closed it. He looked through the window. Carmen said he could leave. Maybe … that's what she wanted. It saddened him. He got attached to her, to the whole team. Sandiego more than the others. It really hurt when she threw this. Well, time to solve that problem. He sent a text.

" Alright. He said he's done, so I'm going." announced Carmen.

She got up and took a breath.

" Good luck." said her friends.

Carmen left the restaurant wagon. On the way, she tried to reassure herself. However, she was still stressed when she arrived before the door of his compartment. She breathed out then knocked.

" Come in."

Sandiego opened the door. Then, she sat in front of Devineaux.

" So. You said you wanted to talk to me." he began.

" Yes. Listen Chase, I understand you were concerned about my health, and that you were right : it was too soon. However, I can't afford to wait each time something goes wrong. I just want you to keep this in mind." she replied.

" And what I want you to keep in mind, is that you don't have to bear this burden alone anymore. You have Shadowsan and me now. I'm aware I'm still not at your level, but I can be useful, I know it." he said.

" Of course you are. That's why I also want to add that when I said you could leave, I absolutely didn't mean it. I … I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry about this." she revealed, with pink cheeks.

Chase had a little smile hearing that. It was a relief.

" There's something else I wanted to talk about, and it's a bit more delicate. Just hear me out, okay ?" resumed Carmen.

She took the holo pen from her pocket.

" Where did you got that ?" he asked, widening eyes.

" I … in your room. Before you say something let me explain. I took it because I considered calling ACME. I considered allying with them. Yes, I know I had this accident in Sweden because of them. But still, I thought about this after you're were back to me. Because I don't want to revive those moments. This pain, this sorrow, this despair … when I thought you were dead it almost broke me. Seeing you here again, safe and sound was a miracle. Now, the thing is that I'm truly terrified something like this could happen again. So I wanted, still want, to protect you. I know this may be the worst solution for our relation, but if it could keep you safe I was willing to risk it. I have no other idea nor mean. You're someone very important to me." confessed Carmen, her eyes on the pen until the last words, where she dared look at him.

He blushed hearing he was important to her.

" So did you call the chief ?" asked Chase.

" No. I was about to yesterday, but everyone was against this."

" I must admit I would have felt betrayed if you did. It would have also meant you're not considering me as a valuable partner." he pointed.

" Absolutely not. I just want to spare you from danger, that's my only purpose. If I wasn't satisfied with our alliance, I would have put an end to it long ago." precised Carmen.

" True. Alright apologies accepted. However, you'll have to learn to trust my abilities." said Chase.

" That … is not going to be easy." she admitted.

" Just another challenge for La Femme Rouge. Daily routine." he said, shrugging.

Carmen smiled larger. She took the pen she finally broke. Chase smiled too.

* * *

" Well then ! I'm quite hungry. Want me to bring you something ?" he suggested.

" I'll join you at the restaurant wagon, I'll go to the toilets before."

" Fine."

Chase went out first. Carmen stretched. All was well that ends well. She was glad he understood and that they could made up. On his way, Chase realized he let his computer on sight. Anybody could take it. So he made a U-turn. When he arrived close, he noticed a large silhouette.

" _Am I dreaming ? That's …_"

He hid promptly. The train stopped. Devineaux checked. There was no mistaking, it was the woman who tortured him. Oh no, Carmen ! Chase rushed and discovered Carmen tied on the floor. He began by taking off the tissue on her mouth.

" Hey senorita, how about you stay out of trouble for five minutes ? I'm one who should worry the most here." he said, untying her.

He lifted her in his arms and put her on the bench.

" Did she hurt you somewhere ?" he said, passing an arm around her shoulders.

Finding herself so close to him again, Carmen could only think about enjoying it.

" Maybe a little ?" she said with a little voice.

" You poor thing. Do you need some medicine ?"

" _I'm having it right now. _Just some rest, if you don't mind."

" As long as you need it." smiled Chase.

" _Yaaaaaayyy !_"

Sandiego passed an arm around his waist, then put her head on his shoulder. Devineaux pressed his head on her.

" _Looks like this little visit from Coach Brunt was positive after all._" thought Carmen.

She opened her eyes and straightened. Brunt … what she said … about her father.

" Carmen ? What's wrong senorita ?"

" It's … the one who tied me. It was Coach Brunt and she said … she said that Shadowsan killed my father."

" What ?"

Carmen stood up and paced. It couldn't be … but so far the VILE bosses were the only one who knew her past. Devineaux stood up and stopped her by taking her by the shoulders.

" Carmen. You can't possibly believe that without proof. That was coming from an enemy don't forget it." he said.

" You're right. I'll find my own answers no matter what. " she said.

" Of course. Now come on, lunch is awaiting us."

" Oh, and I still have to tell you about me and VILE." reminded Carmen.

" Absolutely."

They went to lunch first. Chase didn't forget about his computer this time. Zack and Ivy were relived and glad to see them eating together. They visibly reconciliated. Seeing his sister writing on a sheet, Zack wondered what was she doing. While explaining, she gave him a sheet. Carmen was telling Chase all of her story.

" Whoah. I didn't expect that. I knew you were bad seed." he said with a smile.

" Oh ahahah."

Raising her eyes, she discovered Zack brandishing a paper. She read what was on : _And now ._Ivy joined him with another paper : _CONFESS ! _Carmen blushed and shook her head. Ivy turned her paper. _Come on ! _Zack wrote something else.

" _We might accidentally tell him ?! Oh just you wait you two !_" Carmen wondered.

" Is something wrong, senorita ?" asked Devineaux.

" Nope ! Everything is perfectly fine." smiled Sandiego.

After lunch, she went to find her friends.

" You." she said, falsely threatening.

" You yourself. Seriously, what the hell are you waiting for ?" replied Ivy.

" Yeah. You made up, everything is cool so do tell your feelings !" added Zack.

" I … I want to tell him, it's just … I don't know how and have to find the right moment." confessed Carmen.

" Now seems to be perfect to me." pointed Ivy.

" Actually, not really. I didn't tell you. Something happened."

Carmen related to them what she just learnt. They were back at their HQ quite late. Everyone was exhausted. Sandiego looked at Chase.

" Hm." she said.

He turned his head to her.

" I … was wondering. Just in case, huh, nothing more."

" ? "

" Am I … still punished ?"

He had a smile he tried to hide.

" I wonder about had, little red fox. After all, you still stole something from me in Botswana, namely my jacket." he replied.

" _Oops. _But that was … I didn't mean to …"

Darn. Oh alright she got it. Good news for the nightmares. She sighed a bit.

" Ah, relax I'm just teasing you. If you need it you can come." resumed Chase softly.

Carmen displayed a huge smile. Hell yes she'll come. That's why when he was reading in his bed, Devineaux heard knocking. Carmen's face appeared. He smiled while she came in. He just pushed his blanket. Carmen put her pillow and laid beside him, on the belly. That scent all around her … his presence, that sweet warmth already in here … she sighed loudly with pleasure and displayed quite a huge smile. When she opened her eyes Chase was looking at her with surprise. She seemed overjoyed to be here.

" _Crap._" she thought, blushing.

" Nor my bed is super comfy, nor there's herbs in it." he commented.

Carmen had a laugh, the face on her pillow. She looked from time to time at him while he was reading. Sleep slowly caught her. Noticing that the young lady was sleeping, Chase closed his book and switched off the light.


	11. On the tracks of the past

**Carmen is on her way to in her answers. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It was raining. The Red Team was on a dock.

" I agree with Player senorita. You should talk to Shadowsan first." said Chase.

" Yeah, this is pretty risky. More than anything we did until now." approved Zack.

" Shadowsan will only tell me half-truths. No, this is the best option." replied Carmen.

" Alright, you're the boss." sighed Chase, crossing arms.

That's how they were on the sea to VILE island. Sandiego was standing on the deck.

" You're going to catch a cold." she heard behind.

" I'll be fine."

" I wonder about that, senorita. With everything we did to them, VILE risks of welcoming us with an army." pointed Chase.

" I know perfectly well that island. I can sneak in and connect Player to servers."

" Just be careful. I don't want that something happens to you." he said, lifting a hand to her.

Chase let some hair slid between his fingers. Those words made her smile and her heart beat. The man turned heels.

" Chase ?" she called, turning.

" Hm ?"

" Thank you. For everything you did, and being here. It really means the world to me."

" No problem." he smiled.

Carmen wanted to add something, when Devineaux announced he could see an island. Sandiego discovered that she was too late. However, she wouldn't give up just now. Her team watched her going under water.

" Say, ever thought about enclosing her somewhere ?" asked Chase.

" Be our guest !" they said.

Carmen went back after a long while. With what she wanted. During the return, Chase went to find Carmen inside, and gave her a mug. He warned her about the mug's temperature.

" Oh, thanks. _I love this kind of attention._"

" Sooo, how are you feeling ?" he asked.

" I don't know. Tensed, stressed. A bit afraid of what I'll discover." she admitted.

" Ah, that's only natural. I just hope it won't be too disturbing for you." replied Chase, while drinking.

He didn't see the look full of love she gave him.

" You know … I would have never dreamed you would be so caring." she said with a soft voice.

" Taking care of your partners is normal and natural." replied Devineaux.

" Yyees. About that … I see you as more than a partner now. More like … a friend. You really helped me a lot in my fight, and I'll never thank you enough for that. Not only that, but I also really appreciate your support for a case like this. After all, it has nothing to do with your job. But you chose to follow me, and I … hum …"

Carmen blushed at that moment, at loss for words. The door opened at that time, showing Zack.

" Hey pal ! Can I have another mug please ?" he asked.

" Of course, I'll go prepare some more." said Chase.

Zack noticed Carmen's expression. He tilted his head.

" What ? Did I interrupt something ?"

" Well now that you're saying it … yes. I was trying to tell him you know what."

" You know what ? Like w… Ooooh. Oh man Carmen I'm sorry." made Zack, contrite.

" Ooooh, she sighed. Maybe it's better that way, I was wondering how to do it. I got silent just a second before you arrived." explained Carmen, getting up.

She finished her mug. Sandiego didn't make another try for the whole trip. Once back, she waited for Player's call. Meanwhile, Ivy got wind of her friend's attempt to confess. Poor Zack got another scold for interrupting. The young went to her boss to help her sorting things out.

" So, Zack told me you tempted to declare yourself."

" I just love the privacy we got here." ironized Sandiego.

" Sorry. But I can help you with this. You can train with me." proposed Ivy.

Carmen stared at her, reflecting.

" Why not. You can help me to put order in my ideas." she decided.

" Alright. So let's think. What blocked you the first time ?" thought Ivy, chin between her fingers.

" How am I supposed to approach the topic. I can't simply arrive before him and say out of the blue : hey handsome, wanna date me ? That would be just weird." explained Carmen.

" You're right. Hmmm … then, imagine that I'm Chase. What would you say ?"

* * *

Carmen thought an instant. She looked at Ivy, opened her mouth and closed it right away.

She reflected again.

" Chase I …"

" I'm listening." said Ivy.

" You know … there's something I'd like you tell you. It's about … it's … the thing is … you know I … humm…"

" Now I see where the problem is. Okay let's try on another angle. What is it that you like in him ?" asked Ivy.

" I like his reassuring presence. His supportiveness, his attentions, his humour, his courage and composure. His delicious cooking as well." enumerated Carmen.

" Join you on that one. Anyway, maybe you can begin with that. You can say that you want to talk to him. Say how much you like working with him, and what you like in him. Just let your feelings guide you." suggested Ivy.

" Okay. I'll try. But … what if he doesn't share my feelings ?" worried Carmen.

" You won't know until you try."

Player chose that moment to call. What he revealed … felt like a bomb to Carmen. She rushed to confront Shadowsan.

" Carmen ?" called Chase, seeing her passing.

She didn't heard him. He saw her going to his mentor's room. He decided to wait for her to get out. Ten minutes later, she arrived, with a defeated face.

" Hey." he said, raising her chin.

Carmen looked at him for a while, before embracing him. He blinked in surprise, then gave her hug back. Carmen tightened her grasp. Her body tensed against his, as if she wanted to merge with him. Devineaux waited patiently that she feels better. Carmen on her part, backed away a little.

" Sorry, it's just that .. I'm a bit lost right now." she said.

" You discovered something about your past, right ?" replied softly the French.

" Exactly." breathed Sandiego.

" Want to talk about it ?"

She nodded. Chase accompanied her to the living-room, Ivy and Zack were here too. The Argentina exposed what she learnt. Shadowsan arrived at the end of her story.

" Do you remember what does that woman look like ? I mean with precision ?" asked Chase.

" Yes. That's not something I could forget. For what reason ?" said the Asian.

" In order to make a portrait. Then we could search for her."

Shadowsan nodded. Chase called someone from Interpol via his computer, explaining what he was expecting.

" You sure about this ? I can't possibly see how that man could draw a similar portrait." objected Shadoswan, sceptical.

" Believe me, it's impressive. I did the same for you and that wardrobe when you abducted me." announced Chase.

" You gave a picture of me to the police ?" said Shadowsan.

" What did you expected me to do back then ? If you so wish it I can collect it, that way you'll keep it under your pillow."

Shadowsan just mumbled while the others smiled. However, he did what asked. From time to time the portraitist showed his draw for correction. Chase frowned. That face …

" That's it. That's exactly her. I'm really impressed." said Shadowsan.

" You're sure about this ?!" exclaimed Devineaux.

" Completely."

" Hngh !" made the French, facepalming.

" Chase. You know her ?" asked Carmen.

The one made his hand slide on his face until the mouth, his eyes on the computer screen. He asked his colleague to scan the portrait, sent it and thanked him.

" To answer you senorita, yes I know that woman. And you'll gonna laugh when you know who is she."

Chase received the mail on his mailbox. He printed the picture.

" This, is the ACME boss." he announced, showing the drawing.

Carmen opened her mouth in surprise.

" To think that I wanted to call her …" she said.

" The world sure is small." commented Zack.

" And now what ? I assume this isn't the kind of person we can find easily." said Shadowsan.

" Speak for yourself, intervened Player. This woman have a life apart from her job. So I can find her outside."

" Then do it." said Carmen, cold.

" Carmen, I think I know what you got in mind, and I must say that I disagree with you." resumed Chase, rolling the portrait.

" And why ? You heard it she killed my father."

" I heard indeed. But senorita, if you allow me to be objective : she surely didn't do this out of cruelty, nor was it against you. It happened during a mission. If she had felt in danger then that kind of thing can happen. You have to react fast and not take any chance, otherwise you die." he said.

" So what do you want me to do ?" wondered Carmen.

" I won't prevent you from confronting her. Just let me come and do the talk first okay ? I'd like to hear her version. Let's see if she had any valuable informations." he proposed.

" Hmph, I intended you to come anyway. For the rest … I don't know." she replied.

" Carmen. Don't make yourself other enemies. You have more than your share with VILE, you don't need this." insisted Devineaux.

" Chase is right. We don't know much about them, except that they possess important means. They can be big trouble." approved Shadowsan.

" I already dealt with them several times before, and I'm still here." reminded Carmen.

" What I mean is do not mistake your fight."

Carmen kept silent. A few moments later she thanked Chase for his help and left. Everyone dismissed. However, worried about the young lady Devineaux looked for her. He found her in the fitness room, boxing a bag.

* * *

" I hope you're not thinking about me while striving that way." he said.

" Of course not. On the contrary you helped me well once more. I just needed to evacuate." replied Carmen with a little smile.

" You don't say."

" What do you think she'd say ? I'm a bit worry about this encounter after all." wondered Carmen.

" That's natural. I don't have the answer, alas. But if she suggests you to go to winter sports, say no okay ?"

Carmen had a little laugh.

" Well. Time for me to prepare our dinner. You'd like something special ?" he noticed, looking at this watch.

" _Apart from you ?_ No do as you feel like it."

He nodded. Carmen resumed her training. After what she went for a shower. When she finished it, she could hear screaming. Now what ? Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and slammed. Carmen had a look. Chase was here, face to the door. Obviously he was fleeing someone.

" Pheeew." he said.

Insert Who want to be a millionaire jingle here. Okay Miss Sandiego, here's the question : what are you going to do, with four answers :

A) Stay hidden.

_Bad idea. He could have the wonderful idea of hiding directly in the tub._

B) Yell.

_Not my style._

C) Going out and try to seduce him.

_Aaaaah that's better._

D) Obi wan Kenobi

_Who or what is that ?_

Carmen silently grabbed a towel she wrapped around her, then got out just as silently. Chase walked backwards. She cleared her throat. He froze. Then he slowly turned. He discovered a wet and oh-so-naked-under-her-towel Carmen.

" _OH &$§ _ ! HOOOOOT !_"

Someone calls firemen please. Like right now. His eyes followed a little drop descending her skin. Carmen was amused by his expression, and flattered.

" May I know what you're doing here, pretty please ?" she said.

No answer.

" Chase ? Hello, someone in here ?" she resumed, snapping her fingers.

" Huh ? Oh erm … I broke the Shadowsan, and his towel is pursuing me." he said, pointing the door with both hands.

" His towel is pursuing you ?" repeated Carmen, trying to not laugh.

" No not his towel ! His vase."

" That's crystal clear."

" Urgh. I went to his room asking what he'd like for dinner, and I accidentally broke a vase there. Now he's quite mad." explained Devineaux.

Footsteps, or stomping, could be heard at that instant.

" Hide in here." advised Carmen, pushing aside curtains under the bathroom sink.

" Do you really think I can enter under there ?" he asked.

" You can go out if you prefer." she retorted.

Hearing the Japanese yelling his name, Chase plunged. Just in time, because Shadowsan opened the door.

" HEY !" exclaimed Carmen.

" Oh sorry young lady." said the old man, hiding behind the door.

" How about you knock next time ?"

" I was looking for that damn French. He broke a precious vase, haven't you see him ?"

" As you can see, I was under shower. We're not that close." replied Carmen.

Under, Chase gulped. Naughty images incoming.

" Grmph. If you find him you know what to do."

" Fine, I'll give him a spank from you."

" Don't you dare putting your hands anywhere on him ! That's not of your age !" exclaimed Shadowsan.

" Eh ?"

The Asian closed the door. Not of her age, seriously ?

" I'll put my hands where the hell I want to, and on his ass if I feel like it !" she said.

" I'm here you know." informed the concerned.

Carmen went ruby. Where is a mouse hole when you need one ? Chase rolled to get out. Carmen turned her back, unable to face him. The man didn't dare to look at her as well.

" Thanks for the help, senorita."

" Hun hun."

It took her a while after his departure to move again. When she looked at herself in the mirror she was still red. Later, she arrived for dinner. Chase was still alive, despite his mentor's killing glare. His eyes crossed Carmen's ones. They both blushed and looked away.

" _Okay. What happened this time ?_" wondered Ivy.

The dinner was unusually silent. So as soon as it was over the Bostonian kidnapped Carmen.

" Bwaaaahahahaaa !"

" This isn't funny Ivy ! I'm dying with shame here !" exclaimed Carmen.

The two of them reunited in her bedroom. Ivy was now biting the blanket, in an attempt to stop her laugh.

" Huff, huff …. Pfffrrrtt !"

" Are you done ?" asked Carmen, crossing arms.

" Ohohohohoh ! Sorry, sorry."

" Anyway, that sure doesn't help my cause. I'll have to find the courage of looking at him in the eyes now." made Carmen.

" You said it. My poor Carmen, just your luck. But at least, you know he isn't indifferent to you."

Thinking about that part of the incident made her smile.

" So I have a chance ?" she asked.

" I think so. Otherwise he would have kept his cool."

Carmen asked then how did Devineaux survived his mentor's wrath. Ivy said he simply fixed the vase.

* * *

A few days later, while Sandiego and Devineaux carefully avoided each other, the Red Team assembled to confront Tamara Fraser. Zack and Ivy infiltrated a coffee shop. The ACME boss entered and ordered as usual. Until she noticed two familiars presences.

" Well well well. Who could've expected that. You two, working together." she said.

Devineaux and Carmen were at the door, the man leaned near it. Sandiego closed the door without leaving eyes off her. Then Chase straightened.

" We're here to talk about a matter of high importance. So please, sit down." announced Chase, pulling a chair.

Carmen and he sat face to her.

" I suppose I won't see the colour of this coffee." guessed Tamara, approaching.

" I wouldn't even drink it, if I were you." made Carmen.

" So, what is your business with me ? I don't think it's for allying with ACME ?"

" Indeed, not this at all. We're here to remind good old times actually." replied Chase.

Fraser raised an eyebrow.

" Old times likes twenty years ago. In South America."

Well, if he hadn't all her attention is was now done.

" We know … that you were there. And what happened during this mission. That's our business with you." continued the French.

That wasn't a memory she liked.

" And ?"

" And you see, the world is pretty small, or destiny likes to laugh a lot. We would like to hear your version of the story, because it has a link with that young woman's past."

Tamara didn't understood. But Carmen's eyes were fiery.

" That's confidential." she said.

Sandiego gritted her teeth and tightened her fist. Chase put his hand on hers under the table. Carmen intersected her fingers with his.

" Not anymore. We know you were on a mission to capture a man. Dexter Wolf. But it didn't turn out so well." reminded Chase.

Fraser leaned eyes.

" Better talk to us. Because you know, that man had a daughter."

The ACME boss looked at him with surprise.

" And here she is." he revealed, showing Carmen with his free hand.

" I … I had no idea … nothing mentioned that Wolf had a child." she said low voice.

" And as you can imagine she isn't thrilled with what happened. So we want to know what you know about him and eventually his wife."

Tamara sighed. Then after a moment, she decided to speak. Dexter was a known thief she was assigned to capture. It took her one hell of a time to finally localize him. Tamara discovered the existence of VILE by interrogating an accomplice. He was supposed to give her more informations about this mysterious organization. However, when she arrived to arrest him he tried to flee. Thinking he was pulling out a gun … she shot.

" I'm not proud of it. That's why all my agents use gas guns." she concluded.

" Alright, thanks for that. Is this all you know ? Got any clue about his wife ?" asked Chase.

" Hmmm … no. I'm sorry but like I said, I didn't know he had a family."

Chase stared at her.

" Very well. We would appreciate if you sent us all you have on Wolf."

" Normally I can't communicate that kind of informations." said Fraser.

" Then let's buy this informations. You sent it on this mail, and in exchange we offer you a VILE operative." suggested Chase, giving her a paper.

Tamara rounded eyes. Carmen glanced at her teammate. The ACME chief thought for a while, then agreed.

" That will be all. I'll call Interpol so they can deliver the prisoner here. However, not before we got the file, alright ?"

" Fine by me. I must add, inspector Devineaux, that I'm pretty impressed by the work you've done. I know that Interpol is now aware of VILE'S existence thanks to you."

" Flattered, but you should praise the lady here. She's done most of the work on her own." he said getting up.

Carmen stood up slowly, and glared at that woman. Tamara, faced to her guilt again, leaned eyes.

" I'm sorry." she said.

Devineaux gently took his teammate by the arm and exited.

" Were you serious about this exchange ?" asked Carmen.

" Yes. Interpol got a lot of informations, enough to arrest many of them. Not to mention Player's help in this. They can afford to separate from one or two person." he said.

" And who would that be ?"

Chase had an ironic smile.

" The thing is … that's not mine to decide. So maybe it will be no one useful."

" Would you look at that ! Aren't you a little trickster ?" smiled Carmen.

Chase giggled. They went back on the van. Later, Chase checked the mail box he gave to his former boss. There it was. He taped on Carmen's shoulder and gave her the phone. The young woman browsed the documents. Shadowsan said the truth, that at last relieved her. And then … she saw her father's face. A portrait like the one that was made for Shadowsan. Carmen caressed that picture. So that was what he was supposed to look like. A tear fell on the screen. Chase put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled to him and responded by placing hers on his. On the hotel room, the young woman informed Shadowsan about this meeting. She also thanked him for being on her side.

" I have something else to do. According to Player, my mother is presumed dead. But I don't believe the report on it." she announced.

" Then, we have to check." said Shadowsan.

" Exactly."

Of course, Carmen asked her precious Chase to accompany her on this again. And that one agreed. The coffin was exhumed. Carmen grabbed Devineaux's hand. Shadowsan opened the coffin. Empty. He glared at their hands. Sandiego sighed. Her mother was alive somewhere. She released her teammate's hand. Now, she had another mission : finding her mother. She glanced at Chase. And confessing of course. For now, they went back to their hotel.


	12. Let's talk

**So big time has arrived. Confession incoming !**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

In her room back at the HQ, Carmen paced. She was tempting to assemble her ideas in order to confess her love to Chase. Then, she stopped and took a breath.

" Alright. Let's do this." she said.

The young woman directed to the fitness room. He should be training with Shadowsan at this hour. She opened the door, to find her former teacher alone.

" Chase isn't training today ?" she asked, surprised.

" We ended it ten minutes ago. He asked to begin it earlier, he has work to do apparently." replied Shadowsan.

" Oh I see. Do you know where I can find him ?"

" How about _you_ train a bit young lady ? It's been a while since we did this together." suggested Shadowsan.

" Not now, I have something important to do first." smiled Carmen.

" But …"

" See you later !"

Sandiego left quickly. She trotted to Devineaux's room. Once before his room, she hesitated, stressed.

" _Come on Carmen ! You've done things more complicated than that, with bigger pressure. So this should be a piece of cake in comparison._"

However, she has been trained to carry out her missions. But this was her first love, the pressure was different. She breathed again and finally knocked. She heard his voice inviting her in. Sandiego opened the door. Chase was sitting near the window, some sheets on the hands. His white shirt was ajar, the sun was illuminating him. He was really handsome.

" Oh it's you Carmen. To what do I owe the pleasure ?" he smiled.

" I hum …"

Oh no, not stage fright again.

" I-I'm not disturbing you at least ?" she asked.

" Well I'm quite busy to be frank. I just had a reunion with my boss. About this case in Botswana they have a suspect. A notable." informed Devineaux.

" That's a good new. So are they progressing in VILE dismantlement ?" continued Carmen, quite happy to change topic.

That would allow her to gather her ideas and relax a bit.

" Pretty much. They arrested a lot of henchmen. It's still difficult to connect them to VILE, but some gave in under the pressure."

He stood up.

" Perfect. Then, our alliance is a good thing." she said.

Fine, let's try with that.

" Hell yes. I don't regret it at all. Just … the embarrassing amount of time it took me to realize I was wrong, and Julia was right. She saw through you quite fast."

" Yeah, but you too in the end."

" Yep, he sighed. You can sit senorita."

" I really like when you're calling me that way." she said, suave voice sitting on his bed.

Chase was rummaging in his papers. She contemplated him for an instant.

" Just as I like your attentions, your humour, your kindness …" continued Carmen, standing up.

She walked to him. Chase wasn't really listened, focused on his case. He was looking in the void, when he suddenly found the young woman's face quite close. He blushed immediately, wondering what was happening. His heart raced, while she was placing a hand on his chest.

" _Huh ? Wha … you're too close !_"

He stepped back, colliding with the dresser behind. That's when the gong saved him. His computer more precisely, announcing an e-mail.

" Oh it's for me ! Work work work." he said, escaping.

Carmen believed it was refusal. She bit her lip, feeling sorrow incoming. Shadowsan called, announcing a mission.

" Coming right away." replied Carmen, fleeing the room.

The Asian watched her passing swiftly. Devineaux arrived in turn. He walked normally, letting nothing show. The Red Team gathered in the living-room. Carmen sat, and hard trouble to focus on what Player was telling. Maybe she wasn't to his liking after all. The young woman remembered that girl from Interpol, Snipes. She had more shapes than her and was older. More his type, probably. Her team was now debating on how to proceed.

* * *

" Carmen !" called Shadowsan.

" Huh ?"

" We were wondering who would go to that party. Are you alright ?"

" Yes, I am. Well, that agent is like Countess Cleo whom she admires, so we should sent Zack he already did this." she replied.

" Oh no please no !" made the one.

" I can do it. Zack must be known by that countess, so if she's briefed her agent she'll spot him." contradicted Chase.

" Indeed. Fine, if you feel like it. Carmen and I will steal that tiara." said Shadowsan.

" You mean you won't attend ?" asked Devineaux, looking at Sandiego.

She shook her head, trying to hide her sadness.

" Oh."

" _Is that … disappointment ? But why ?_" wondered Carmen.

Now that puzzled her. Could it be he wanted to go there with her ? She did not understand anything anymore. Or … did she misinterpreted his reaction earlier ? The reunion ended. Time for preparation. First, the team had to go to Germany.

" Hey Carm. Are you okay ?" asked Ivy, a bit later.

" That's the question. Come in and close the door, please."

The Bostonian entered her friend room, doing as she asked. There, Sandiego confessed her attempt and the result.

" I see. But he did he clearly said no ?"

" He didn't, but sometimes reaction is enough to get it."

" That doesn't make sense. All past reactions showed an interest in you. Why would he refuse all of a sudden ? I don't reckon he has someone else. Sooo … could it be he was afraid ?" analysed Ivy.

" Afraid ?" repeated Carmen.

" Yeah. I wish I could've been here. What was he doing when you were confessing ?"

" Looking into his papers."

" I can assume, and that's only theory, that while working he didn't pay attention to you."

" So what you're implying is that I took him by surprise ?" asked Carmen.

" That's only theory but maybe. Or he didn't know how to react and just fled." acquiesced Ivy.

" Hm hm. Maybe there's still hope then." resumed Carmen, undertone.

" My thoughts exactly. Until he isn't clear you can have another try."

" Alright. Thanks Ivy."

" At your service."

Sandiego felt better. Indeed, as long as she didn't have a clear no, she'll try again. Two days later, they were ready to act. Sandiego went to Chase to help prepare with his acting. He was already dressed, and she had to admit he was very attractive in this tuxedo. Focusing on her goal, the professional one, she described what a person acting like a noble expected. Devineaux narrowed his eyes.

" Don't worry senorita, I don't really need this."

" Hum … and why not ?" she asked.

" I am French deary."

" Soooo ?"

" Well my people do have a certain reputation, and I'll show you what it mean." he smiled.

Carmen blinked. The heck ? Chase exited the room. While he arrived in a limousine rented by Player, the rest of the team came in van. Sandiego was curious to know how Devineaux would handle the VILE operative, and since the man was connected to them she decided to listen. She heard him greeting the woman going by the Baroness. He voluntarily mistaking her title, calling her princess. He apologized, saying that someone of her standard could only be a princess to him. Apparently, she was pleased with those words.

" You have a cute accent." she said.

Chase continued, flattering his host without seeming. His words were natural, with an innocent tone, he acted in an almost naïve way. The laugh she had flayed everyone's ears.

" Looks like he completely captivated her. Now I understand." said Zack.

Carmen had mixed feeling about this. It was for the mission, however a part of her would love that his words were for her. Anyway, time for her and Shadowsan to play their part. They exited and approached the mansion.

" Urgh ! That sneer of that baroness is unbearable." made Shadowsan.

" _You don't say. And you're not in love, what should I say ?_"

Carmen's heart pinched when she heard Chase inviting his target to dance. She knew what sensations he could provoke. The young woman remembered his warm voice in her ears when they did this kind of mission together. The electrical shock that ran through her body. That was the first time she ever felt something like this. Was it at that moment that she began to fall in love with Chase ? She wasn't sure, but it sure contributed. She breathed to concentrate. They were inside. Shadowsan dealt with the guards while she handled the tiara. Now, time to leave. She informed her partner.

" Thank god !" he said.

Oh ? The two thieves went outside. They reached the van. Carmen went rearward. An instant later, Chase arrived. Zack started and got away. Inside, Devineaux untied his bow tie then leaned his head against the vehicle wall. Carmen glanced at him. He was smiling softly, dreamingly even. Was it because of that stupid baroness ? Anger pointed.

" At least someone enjoyed his evening." she said.

" Hm ?" made Chase.

" Did you have fun while dancing ?" asked Sandiego, a bit acid.

" Me ? Pfah. Far from it."

She blinked. That man sure was confusing.

" But … Why are you smiling that way then ?" she asked.

" Oh that. I was just remembering when we were to a party together." replied Devineaux.

He really enjoyed dancing with her. He remembered clearly het outfit, her outstanding beauty that day. He could see it while looking at her. The memory was merging with reality. How he wanted to touch her when she appeared. Even more when they were on that car, when she untied her splendid hair after the mission. He remembered he stared at her for a while. Just like now, with sparkling eyes.

" _Why is he looking at me that way ?_" wondered Carmen.

She felt like he was like devouring her with that look. Her heart beat fast.

" Alright but what's the point with today ?" she asked.

The car suddenly stopped. Devineaux stood up, Carmen approached to get out. He leaned to her, to whisper in her ear :

" The point is that you were truly magnificent that day, and I'd love to see you like that again. You were the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

Carmen opened her mouth and blushed hard.

* * *

Chase got out of the van. Yes, she was gorgeous. Smart, so generous and brave, it made him wonder if he was worthy of her. He, the clumsy and stubborn inspector. Probably not, he thought with a sad smile.

" Carm ? What happened you're all red." made Ivy.

" Well, she's the Lady in Red so that's normal." said Zack.

" HER FACE is red, and that's not normal. Chase must have said something. Hey Carm, what was it ?" resumed Ivy.

The last words were excited. Sandiego was planted in the back of the van.

" GAAAH ! I don't get that man ! Chase wait !" exclaimed Carmen, pulling her hat in frustration.

She rushed out and ran to the hotel. The others exchanged looks before running after her too.

Carmen called for the French. He was already gone. She didn't wait for the elevator and rushed in the staircases.

" I hope you don't intend to join him in his room ?!" said Shadowsan.

" I'll go the hell where I want to, this isn't your business !" she exclaimed.

" What ? But you're too young !"

" Oh come on Shadowsan ! You know as well as we do that she loves him, and she's an adult." intervened Ivy.

The Asian just grumbled. Carmen finally arrived where the Red Team was lodging. She saw Devineaux's door opened.

" Chase !"

They almost collided, as he went to meet her and she crossed the door.

" Whoah ! What's happening senorita ?" he said, backing.

" It's … about what you said. You really meant it ?" she asked.

He stared at her then smiled.

" Do you believe I'd just say that out of the blue, if I didn't mean it ?"

" But … I thought that maybe I … wasn't to your liking." resumed Carmen.

" You are a gorgeous woman. What made you think the contrary ?"

" You kinda fled when I tried to tell you how I feel two days ago." she reminded him.

Chase blinked. When was that ? He searched in his memory. Two days ago ? Wait. Oh !

" So that was it ! Oh man, the truth is I wasn't paying attention and you took me by surprise. Now I understand. Gosh, I'm sorry senorita." he said.

" Well, I'll repeat then. First, just like the song said I love it when you call me senorita." she smiled.

Singing she came closer, making him smile. Carmen told him what she liked in him.

" And … I think I simply love you."

He leaned more to her.

" Really ? I didn't think I could interest you. You're an exceptional woman, and I'm just …"

" What ? You're supportive, willing to improve as you proved it. Not everyone is able to change. You're caring too, and as brave as I am." she responded, putting her hand on his chest.

That hand gently lifted until his face she caressed. He closed his eyes, savouring the sensation. His arms surrounded her, closing the lady in embrace.

" I love you too, Carmen." he muttered.

" You do ?" she said looking at him.

" And she doesn't believe me. Alright, Little Red Robbing Hood let me be more specific." replied Chase with a mischievous smile.

His lips came in contact with hers.

" _Oh. My. Gosh._" thought Carmen.

It was like lava, or a torrent that rushed through her whole body. Warm, soft, tender. His tongue went to dance with hers. She tensed under that other electrical shock. She almost moaned, and grasped his shirt instead. Chase shivered as well. He has been wanting to do this since a while, and wasn't disappointed. That was … so warm, so soft, so sweet ! His fingers caressed her hips then her back. He could feel her pressing against him, he did the same like he wanted to merge with her. Outside, the rest of the team arrived. They tilted to see what was going on. Seeing them kissing made Ivy and Zack smile while Shadowsan just sighed.

" Finally." said Ivy while leaving.

" I'd say more, about time." added Zack.

Inside the room, the lovers separated breathless. They tenderly smiled at each other.

" Is that clearer now ?" breathed Chase, nuzzling her nose.

" Well … I'm not sure I understand it all. Would you mind repeating ?"

" Hahahaha ! With pleasure, just be attentive this time." he laughed.

" Hell yes."

They exchanger another kiss, as delicious as the first.

" Mnnnh I don't want to leave you now." moaned Carmen, placing her forehead in the hollow of his neck.

" That will teach you to confess at night ! However, no one forces you to leave." replied Chase.

" I know, my fault. If you so insist then I'll stay."

" Fine. Can you allow me two minutes of jubilation please ?" asked Chase.

" Huh, okay." she said, intrigued.

" I CAUGHT LA FEMME ROUGE YAAAAAYYY ! I GOT HER SHE'S ALL MINE WOOOOOH !" he just yelled, lifting his arms in victory.

Carmen burst out laughing. Fair enough, she admitted. He did catch her and really good.

" I knew I'll get you one of these days ! HA ! And on my own on top of that !" he continued with pride.

" And now what inspector ? Going to cuff me ?" she questioned, amused.

" That my love, will be for later. There's other ways to use handcuffs you know." retorted Devineaux.

That silenced Sandiego in addition of making her blush.

" You asked for it."

" Hmph."

Anyway, back to tenderness. After a while, Carmen laid in bed and curled against her man happier than ever. The next day, they arrived hand in hand.

" Weeeelll look at that !" smiled Ivy.

The concerned ones blushed a bit. They sat to heave breakfast. Carmen noticed her former teacher not so happy face. She raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Ivy who was trying to hide her laugh. She asked her friend with a look, and the ginger made her understand she'll explain later. After that, time for the Red Team to leave Germany.

" So what is it this time ? I reckon Shadowsan is grumpy but why ?" asked Sandiego.

" Aha ! Well it's simple : if he ever saw you as his daughter or so, then he doesn't like that a naughty boy came to steal you."

" Oh !"

" Anyway, how was your first kiss ?"

" Honestly ? Wooow."

Ivy smiled. Concerning the Asian, he'll have to deal with it. Anyway, she sat near Chase and leaned to him. Shadowsan looked like he was about to say something, but he abstained. He was wise enough to know he couldn't say anything here. Not to mention how desperate Carmen was when she thought him dead. She needed him.

* * *

Back in the HQ, Devineaux opened his computer. A new e-mail. When he opened it, his faced darkened. Now that was something. A photo was showing four persons spotted entering a warehouse. With one he would recognize anywhere. That bear woman with green hair. The one who kidnapped him, and tried to kill Carmen. They were VILE thinking heads. They have been located in Mexico. Now what should he do ? If he warned Carmen she'll want to deal with them. No way he'll put her in danger. But if he hid it from her she would resent him. They just started dating, what if this angered her enough to break up with him ? Would she consider this as betrayal ? Devineaux reflected. To whom to talk about this ? Player ? No, he didn't want to put the young in trouble between him and Carmen.

Shadowsan ? Sounded like more reasonable. So the man decided to find him. He was meditating in his room. The Japanese allowed him to come in. Chase went to sit in front of him on his tatami. There, he explained his problem.

" I see. You're right about Carmen, last time she faced Coach Brunt, the one who tortured you, she was defeated and got almost killed." replied Shadowsan.

" That's why I came to seek advice. I want her to be safe above all."

" I understand and it's normal. However, I believe sincerity is important, in any kind of relation. It was exactly the same when Carmen wanted to ally with ACME : it's was solely to protect you. Even if you happened to hate her later, as long as you were safe she was fine with it. Or so she believed, because truth is you're now the only one who can bring her true happiness. She was radiant the other day, when you arrived hand in hand. I never saw her that way." explained Shadowsan.

" You're right … but … if something bad happen … like in Sweden … then I …"

" You have to trust her. She's strong you know, and until now could get away with any kind of situation, even without the two of us. Now we're here and we're additional support. No to mention you have all Interpol behind you. That should be more than enough." reminded Shadowan.

" Alright. I asked her to trust my abilities but I have to do the same. I'll do my best to protect her. Thank you for your wisdom, sensei." decided Chase.

" Take utmost care of Carmen and that will be thanking enough."

Chase nodded, then straightened. He exited and looked for Carmen. She was in the fitness room.

" Oh hey my love." she greeted.

He stared at her.

" Something's wrong ?" she wondered.

" Preoccupying is the word. Honey I …"

He paused.

" I have news of VILE's chiefs. I just received a photo of them, they've been spotted in Mexico."

Carmen widened eyes.

" What ?"

" You heard me. I must admit I was reluctant to announce it to you." continued Devineaux.

" But why ? This is our chance to defeat VILE, why would you hide to me ?!" asked Carmen, surprised.

" For the exact same reason you wanted to team up with ACME."

" Oh. Seeing that way, I understand." she said.

" I don't want you to be in danger. I reminded what you told me when narrating your story, about that Brunch who beat the crap out of you when I was abducted. Carmen I'd die if this time it turns horribly wrong." revealed Chase, with a worried voice.

" Aaaaw, that's adorable. But as you so justly said I'm not alone. You'll be here to protect me, just as I will for you, right ?" she replied, touching his face.

" To be honest, I just want to lock you up somewhere and deal with the problem myself. You'll be safe at last." he resumed with a faint smile.

She sneered. He kissed her palm.

" Anyway, thank you for me telling me in the end. I appreciate your honesty."

" Hmph, let's just hope I won't regret it."

She kissed him. Alas, that wasn't enough to erase his worry. He'll call his Interpol colleagues, and ask for a whole army. That way, he'll be more serene. Sandiego was also preoccupied. Was it the moment she knew that would come one day ? Facing her former teachers, the ones she first considered as a family ? She wasn't in a hurry to face Coach Brunt again. What if she discovered her relation with Chase ? She would torture him before her, that was certain. Carmen tightened her grasp on her man. That one did the same. They were more worried about what could happen to the other than completing the mission.

" _I won't lose him again. I'll kill anyone who would hurt Chase._" she resolved.

" _Try to even touch her shadow, you rats of VILE, and you won't know what's coming to you._" thought Devineaux.


	13. Final showdown

**Before last chapter. Time to take down VILE once and for all. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"_I knew it._" thought Chase.

He hid to avoid bullets. They went to capture VILE heads thinking, and just as Devineaux feared it went wrong. They were waiting for them. The Red Team had to separate. More exactly, Zack and Ivy were to wait for them outside, while the three others went inside with Interpol agents. Carmen disappeared from his sight, and he was scared like never. He had to find her quickly. He heard bodies falling, then sound of a submachine gun.

" Go find your girl, Chase."

" Thank you Zag."

Devineaux ran out of the room. In the corridor, guards were here. They all got shot.

" Thank you Snipes." he said, although she couldn't hear him.

The woman was indeed hidden somewhere to act as her alias would indicate. Now, where was his precious girl ? He opted for a direction. Meanwhile, Carmen was also fighting agents. She was also worried about Chase. That horrible moment when she saw him getting shot danced before her eyes. She had to deal with them fast.

" Well we meet again, Fedora the explorer." she heard.

Tigress. She ran to her opponent. Carmen was waiting for her when suddenly someone just jumped above her. Razar. He attacked Tigress with blades.

" Your man is over here." he indicated to Sandiego, tending a finger.

" Thank you !" she said.

Carmen let him deal with Tigress. She arrived in another hall. Shadowsan was here. He had to use a sabre in this fight. Carmen ran then jumped to intercept an agent.

" Have you seen Chase ?" she asked him.

" You have to focus Carmen. If you're too distracted you'll lose." replied the man.

" Yes or no ?"

" No."

" Thank you nonetheless."

She let him here. Shadowsan sighed. Those two were too afraid of what could happen to the other. This could be bad. Carmen looked around her. Where to go now ?

" Player. Can you tell me where is my man ?" she asked.

" You're both at opposite sides. Take at your left."

" Alright thanks."

To be sure to find him, she equipped him with a tracker. Player would also informed Carmen if anything went wrong, just as the young would inform Devineaux. As Sandiego was running through a corridor, something hissing winded around her calves.

" Argh !"

" Well well well. Looks like we got the master piece." made a male voice.

A VILE operative she didn't knew stood above her. Two others were accompanying him.

" Come, someone is eager to reunite with you."

They tied her then one of them carried her on his shoulders. They brought her in a smaller piece, where she was tied to a pole.

" She's really handsome, think we could play with her ?" asked one of the men.

" Maybe, we'll have to ask."

Carmen shivered. The door down the room opened, revealing a well too known silhouette. The massive body of Coach Brunt appeared.

" Well done boys." she praised.

" Will we be able to play with her ?" asked one of them.

" Why not. Can't promise she'll be in one piece for that. Unless … I let you play with her first." replied Brunt.

The men smiled, while Carmen felt a retch.

" Before that, how come Shadowsan is still in one piece huh ?" asked Coach Brunt, catching her face.

" Because you're goddamn idiots, maybe ?" dared Carmen.

Coach slapped her.

" HEY !"

They turned. Lifting her head, Carmen discovered something that terrified her even more. Chase was here.

" Oh ? I remember you. You're the man we captured to bait her. Looking fine despite what you went through. Not bad, cutie." said Brunt.

" Good thing that you remember that, you barrel. I have a score to settle with you." retorted Chase.

* * *

Carmen shook her head. No, he was no match for Brunt. She would put him to pieces, crash every bone in his body. Carmen struggled to get free. They tied her well. But she had to break free, she had to protect the one she loved. Hearing Chase, Brunt just burst into laughing.

" Did you lose it after all ? I'll crash you like a bug, idiot."

" Then come. I dare you. Unless you'll get tired with just running to me, elephant girl ?" provoked Devineaux.

Coach Brunt narrowed her eyes.

" Well ? I don't have the whole day. So hurry and come to dance with me, triple fat."

Carmen shook her head.

_Shut up, stop provoking her, I'm begging you. Leave, I'll be fine._

Lifting her head, she could see the summit of her pole. So she put herself upside down, then began to climb little by little.

" Alright. You want a dance with mama bear, I'll give you one." decided Brunt, walking to him.

" Mama slug sounds more like it." smiled Devineaux, getting on guard.

Carmen arrived at the pole summit. Just in time to see Brunt racing to Chase. Just like when he got shot, a scream got stuck in Carmen's throat. Chase dodged Brunt with suppleness. That one tried to punch him again, just to see him vanishing. In fact, he just slid under her and hit her knees. Brunt fell.

" Is that all you can do ? Is age reaching you ?" asked Devineaux.

Brunt got on her foot and rushed to him with a roar. Carmen decided to act : she went down and defeated the ones who captured her. Meanwhile, Chase was turning around his opponent. He knew fully well he had to avoid being hit at any cost. He caught her wrist and made fell on her back, just like Shadowsan taught him.

" Stop dancing and fight like a man !" she exclaimed.

" Oh ? I thought we were supposed to dance together. Is that too fast for you grandma ?"

Brunt's fist just crashed a wooden box.

" _Eeeek !_"

Sandiego arrived at that time. Noticing her, Brunt changed target. Chase widened. Then he interposed himself : an arm blocked the lady at the waist while his other hand went to meet Brunt's wrist. He managed to pull Carmen away. She hit a wall while Devineaux tried to deviate the VILE's head punch. However, she sent her other fist that he could barely block. Result she sent the man flying.

" Gwah !"

Carmen took over, allowing him to recover. She hold a while before being sent in the air too. Chase moved and amortised her fall.

" Are you totally crazy for wanting to take her down on your own ?" asked Carmen.

" I'll have you notice I was doing fine until you mingle in." replied Devineaux.

Brunch was racing to them. They dodged each on a side. Their enemy gauged them for a while. Finally, they both attacked. Brunt had no problem holding against them, and sent them on walls again.

"You're almost boring." she said.

That was when she noticed something. The duo couldn't help but exchange a worried look, and their body tended toward the other for a split second. Long enough to be spotted though.

" Oh oooh ! Now that's something new and interesting ! Did you finally take an interest on men, lambkin ? Then watch me torturing him before your eyes !" announced Brunt.

" Like hell I'll let you do so !" retorted Carmen.

She ran to Brunt with an astonishing speed. If she couldn't make the hitman who separated her from her love pay, then the silent partner would do. Carmen furiously attacked Brunt, letting her former rage coming back. Even if it took all her agility to avoid nor hit her adversary. But she WOULD protect Chase this time. Brunt sent a slap that made her roll on the floor. This time, Brunt's face got some bruises.

" Not bad lambkin. You improved since last time. You must really love him."

By the way, where was he ? Her green eyes scanned the place. She suddenly felt a strong punch on the face that unbalanced her. Devineaux pushed his advantage and hit her several times, on the face first then the body. Sandiego was about to resume when a weight tackled her on the floor.

* * *

" How about you play with me this time ?" she heard.

One of the VILE agents. She struggled in vain. Her arms were stuck on her back.

" This time I'll make your skull explode ! Are you watching lambkin ?" said Brunt.

She was holding Chase's head between her formidable hands, and had lifted the man.

" She totally is." replied the agent.

" CHASE NO !" yelled Carmen.

She tried to break free again. Her keeper pulled her hair, lifting her head so she would be compelled to watch.

_BANG !_

The sound froze everyone. Brunt fell on her back, releasing Chase who landed on his feet. He pointed his gun on the man holding Carmen and shot. He hit him at the shoulder, freeing the young woman. Seeing the turn of course the other two agents tried to flee. Chase walked while shooting each one on a knee. Carmen stood up and raced to him, embracing him strongly.

" Oomph !"

" You are totally out of your mind ! Brunt is the strongest next to Shadowsan if not better ! She could have killed you with one punch, what were you -" she just yelled.

After listening for a while Devineaux silenced her with a kiss.

" I love you. Thus I want to protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you under my watch. And I really had a score to settle with that ogre, for kidnapping me, beat you, and sent a killer." he answered.

" Why you !"

She cupped his face and kissed him as if her life depended on it. Devineaux gladly responded, replying to her worry with intensity, to reassure her and him. She was fine. That's was all that mattered to him now.

" I love you too Chase. I want the same thing as you." she breathed, pressing against him.

" Well, that's a problem." he said.

" Why ?" she asked, surprised and looking at him.

" We're over worrying for the other. That could be fatal." he answered, his mouth on her forehead.

" You're right. But I'm afraid I'll never stop worrying about you." she said mid-voice.

" Same here. It's only natural when you love someone."

Carmen nuzzled his neck.

" So what should we do ?"

" Learn to trust the other I suppose. Won't change the need to protect each other and help from time to time. But it will allow us to focus on our battles and give our all."

" That won't be easy, but we have no other choice for now." she granted.

" Fine, let's go finish the job. If we defeat VILE today, you'll worry less." concluded Chase.

" Right."

They separated. Approaching the one who held Carmen, Devineaux shot him on a knee to be sure he wouldn't get away.

" Next time you dare lay a hand on my woman, I won't stuck a bullet on your shoulder nor knee. But directly between your eyes." warned Chase, with an expression that would make anyone wanting to hide underground.

Carmen looked at where Brunt was lying on the floor. So far she has been a mother figure, until she tried to kill embrace her. She sighed, went pick up her hat and followed Chase, lodging her hand in his. They both felt reassured by this contact. Sandiego called for Player.

" Phew are you two alright ?" asked the latter.

" Why, didn't you heard us ?" made Devineaux.

" I cut the sound when you were having a moment."

" Thanks, we're both fine." smiled Carmen.

" As fine as a carpet who went under a battalion's foot can be." added Chase.

" Snort ! Well, about the situation. VILE is clearly in a very bad position. Lots of agents got captured and a few killed." informed Player.

" How are my colleagues ?" asked Chase.

" Fine. Razar killed Tigress, and Zag wounded and captured La Chèvre and El Topo. They joined Shadowsan and are on their way to get the bosses."

" Perfect. Guide us to where they went." demanded Carmen.

Chase reloaded his gun. Then, they ran to where the others were supposed.

" Honey wait !" called Carmen.

" What ?"

" Outside, I recognise them : it's Maelstrom, Bellum and Countess Cleo, they're about to escape." made Carmen, before a window.

Outside, Chase could see them approaching a chopper.

" Damn ! Snipes !" called Devineaux.

" Yes ?"

He explained what was happening. The woman got up quickly and went to where his teammate was according to Player. She could see the engine being started. She adjusted her weapon. The helicopter began to fly off. Sniped aimed.

" Yaaaaaahaaaaa !" yelled Player.

Carmen and Chase looked at each other, confused. In fact, the young sent Red Drone directly in the rotor at the back. It was enough to cause malfunction. The helicopter zigzagged. Snipes shot. Her bullet hit a pilot. Another shot, second pilot out. That allowed Interpol agents to arrive on site and arrest them.

" Phew !" sighed Carmen.

" Good job Snipes. You too Player."

" I played my part ! Down with you VILE !" exclaimed the one.

He turned on his chair. After a while, it was over. Interpol defeated VILE. Carmen Sandiego won her fight. She and Chase walked this time toward the exit. She watched her former teachers getting on cars. Shadowsan arrived. She welcomed him with relief. Zack and Ivy arrived too, embracing the couple, nodding to the Japanese.

* * *

" It's hard to believe." she said.

" Indeed. They've been on the shadow for so long, even I wondered who could take them down." said Shadowsan.

" Well, they will remain in a shadow of a prison from now on." said Chase.

" Hope they won't escape." intervened Ivy.

" Don't talk about misfortune." made Carmen.

" Yo Devineaux ! Glad to see you're still in one piece !" exclaimed Zag, rising a hand.

" Same to you guys, and thanks a ton. You've been of a great help." smiled the one.

" Just did our job." commented Snipes.

" Hey ! Looks who's super late." said Zack, showing a direction.

" HAH !" laughed Chase.

The ACME agents were arriving. The chief arrived in person. Spotting the group, she walked to them. Julia followed.

" Well, for once the cavalry is late." greeted Tamara.

" Depends which cavalry." retorted Chase.

Julia's eyes descended on her former partner's hand, to find it crossed with Sandiego's one. She opened her mouth in a perfect "o". So that was it. He did managed to capture her, just not the way anyone would have imagined. Not even him maybe. Carmen gave her a little smile. Tamara sighed. Twenty years of tracking, of false tracks to finally be late and lose. How and when did the situation got out of her control ? She closed and leaned eyes … to open them wide when she too spotted what her employee understood. She looked at them with surprise. Oh. So that was when and how. If she could have imagined that firing Devineaux would lead to her being not only forestalled by Interpol but also utterly failing her mission …

" Is there a problem ?" asked Chase.

" No, just a big surprise." replied Fraser.

" Anyway, it's not that we're bored but we must go now." he ended.

Chase put his hands on Carmen's shoulders and pushed her.

" Darling what's wrong ?" giggled Carmen.

" I don't want her around you. I haven't forget that she caused you an accident."

Carmen kissed him on the cheek. Chase said goodbye to his teammates. The Red Team went back to their beloved HQ. The next day Devineaux announced he had to go back in France for a meeting with his superiors.

" Aaaw." commented Carmen.

" Don't worry sweetheart, I won't be long." he said, kissing her on her forehead.

" You better not be !"

However, she knew he had been away from his home for a long time, as she said, and wouldn't mind him stayed over there for a little while.

" But just a little while ok ?" added Carmen.

" Without you I don't know if I can." he sighed.

" You're too cute sometimes."

He left the place. Carmen went to join the others in the living-room. For a moment, no one dared to speak.

" So. What should we do now ?" dared Zack.

They looked at each other. VILE reunited them, and now the fight was over. What was awaiting them now ? Carmen looked at the floor. She has been so used of tracking VILE operatives all around the world. Did this mean she had to stay put here ? Zack and Ivy were away from home too, not to mention Shadowsan and Player.

" I don't see any reason about why we should part or something." answered Shadowsan.

" But what will we do from now on ? We don't have to track VILE anymore." pointed Ivy.

" Well, I still have my mother to retrieve. We'll think about the future later." announced Carmen.

" Right ! We could also peacefully visit same places too. We're on holidays, that's all." added Zack.

" Of course. You're still with us Player ?" asked Carmen.

" Naturally. Just tell me when to begin."

" Now that you mention it, I want to see the house where lived my father."

" You sure about this ?" made Shadowsan.

" It began here, and I want to connect with my past." replied Carmen.

" Red, there's probably nothing left or another house." said Player.

" I know. But still."

" Alright. Let's begin by this then."

Carmen wondered if she should wait for Chase. That was an important part of her life, and she wanted him involved in it as much as possible. Shadowsan eased her, saying that they weren't in a hurry. Sandiego smiled to him : she would wait her beloved one's return. Plus, Interpol would surely be of a great help here too. Reassured by all this, everyone dismissed. Carmen went to Chase's room. She laid on his bed, breathing his sweet scent. That will have to do until he comes back.

" _It still lacks the warmth and cuddles._" she thought, opening her eyes.

She could almost feel him just behind, wrapping her with his comforting and reassuring arms. His suave and warmth voice whispering words of love.

" …"

One of his hands gently caressing her.

" …."

His lips kissing her in the neck.

" …..."

Or simply kiss him.

" Gaaaah get back already !" she exclaimed.

Alas, she'll have to wait.

* * *

Mister Devineaux went back two weeks later. Ivy saw him through a window. She opened her mouth :

" Car …"

A loud noise could be heard, then a red blur just passed before the girl.

" -men." ended Ivy.

That one threw herself on Chase's arms.

" Whoah, calm down honey." he laughed, while she kissed him all over the face.

" What took you so long ? I was lonely in here." she pouted.

" How come ? Everyone is here with you." replied tenderly Chase.

" Yeah but … something was still missing. I missed your love, your presence, your warmth and all." she moaned, while passing a hand behind his head.

He smiled, before kissing her. Both felt like they could never have enough of this.

" Same here. I missed you too, my love." he muttered, his nose in her hair.

" Apart from that, did you have a nice trip ?"

" Yes. They wanted to promote me for VILE dismantling, but I refused. It's your work more than mine. I have some work to do, a research on a missing person. I'll probably have to check some tracks from time to time, just as I did over there." he announced.

" Alright. I hope you'll succeed." smiled Carmen.

She took his hand to enter with him. Later, they were on the living-room. Carmen laid on the sofa, her head on Chase's shoulder while he was reading. She would purr if she could. The radio was on.

" Oh ! Listen, that song is special." made Carmen, opening her eyes.

" It is ?"

" Yeah … it helped me realize I was in love with you."

" Aaaah, special indeed." he smiled.

They exchanged a deep kiss.

" Before I forget, there's something I want to do now that VILE is defeated." she announced.

" Defeated huh ? We still have some work to do in reality. There's still some henchmen here and there, not to mention all their connexions." corrected Devineaux.

" Hm hm. However, I'll go search for my mother. I was thinking about visiting the house where Shadowsan found me. And, if Interpol could lend a hand in my research."

" Of course they will. When do you want to go ?"

" As soon as possible. I was waiting for you to return in fact." revealed Sandiego.

" Alright."

He patted her hair, she curled against him again. Her fingers were gently caressing his flank, while his were doing the same. A few seconds later, she lifted her face to kiss him in the neck. Chase titled it, granting her more access. Her hand ascended gently, meeting the other side of his neck.

" Hey guys !" made a voice.

The lovers startled a bit. Zack faced them.

" I'm making a sandwich and I'm hesitating between this kind of cheese and that one. Which one according to you ?" he asked, showing two packages.

Carmen narrowed her eyes. Those became darker.

" You … are interrupting us … in the middle of a cuddle _just for that_ ?!" she exclaimed.

" Hum … well, I couldn't decide so I went for an opin-"

Carmen threw him a cushion right in the face.

" Out of my sight !"

Zack understood he kinda pissed her off, and retreated, contrite.

" That was a bit rude, my love." smiled Chase.

" Interrupting me while I'm cuddling you is rude." replied Carmen.

Chase snorted.

" Didn't think you'd be the cuddle addict." he made.

"Oh, well me neither. I think it has to do with when I thought I have lost you. During that period, I would have given anything just to be in your arms. I would have stopped tracking VILE for a month if it allowed me to do so. Just thinking about that time make me shiver …" she said.

Carmen embraced him again, breathing his scent.

" Aaaaw, don't worry my love. I'm here now and you'll have to deal with me for a long time." said Chase, kissing her on the head.

" You better."

He had a little laugh. Carmen straightened.

" Now, where were we ?" she smiled.

" Come here, I'll remember you." replied Devineaux, getting her head closer.

Their lips joined, sealing in a kiss.


	14. We are families

**Time to solve the last problems, as a family. This is also the last chapter, but another fic is ready.**

**Enjoy and see you next time.**

* * *

Shadowsan was leading the Red Team to where he had his fateful mission. However, as Player predicted another house had been built. It was nothing like the one the Japanese knew. Carmen watched this from on the other side of the street. Here, twenty years ago was the house where her parents lived, where she grew up. Where everything toppled. She felt her lover's arm surrounding her waist. She had a faint smile. No one dared to utter a sound, and it was in silence that they went back to their HQ, with a thoughtful Carmen. That one was wondering where to begin her search. Her mother could be anywhere on earth … suddenly the case's enormity hit her. She had no clue apart a fake name, it all happened decades ago, everything burned in her old house … she was confident when she replied to Shadowsan that everyone left tracks. But she also knew that cases where missing people were never found existed.

What if it was one of these ? She swallowed. Devineaux noticed it, so once back he cup her face.

" I know. It seems really complicated. So leave this to me, alright ?" he said.

" But … I must look for her, it's my mother." said Carmen.

" And how do you think other people in the same case do ? You will look for her, but through me."

Carmen sighed. He was right, Interpol has all the means needed for this.

" Okay. I'm counting on you."

" I sure hope so, I'm your man so it's obvious. But let me warn you : it can and certainly will take a long time." added Chase with a smile.

" I'm aware, that's what I feel kinda down." replied Sandiego.

" Don't. We'll find her no matter what." he concluded, kissing on the forehead as usual.

" Hm. It's really good to have a shoulder to lean on."

She embraced him. She just have to keep faith. After that cuddle, Devineaux announced he'll begin the search. Carmen would go for some training meanwhile. Chase closed his bedroom door. That went better than he expected. He opened his computer and took a file. In here, some photos of Dexter Wolf. In reality, Chase already began to look for Carmen's mother a while ago. He already checked some tracks while in Europe, that was why he didn't return to Sandiego as soon as he wanted to. For now, he'll keep it for him. He has begun by looking for more intel about Dexter. That way, if he ever was spotted with a woman he'll know her face. Then, after some modifications with a software to age her he'll sent the portrait to all Interpol. He collected some hair belonging to Carmen on her hair brush, for confirmation with a DNA test.

He opened his mail box. Nothing new. Devineaux took a paper. On it, all places Dexter went during his career with VILE. He could access to it when Carmen fished out files near VILE island. The man asked Player to send him a copy once he would decrypted it all. Devineaux asked as a reward, to treat this case with utmost priority. Given the results about VILE, it was easily granted. Anyway, he dove into this. Quite deeply. He asked everyone to order their own meal, saying he didn't have time. He for his part, just took a sandwich. Same at dinner. So later, when the team went to sleep Carmen headed to Devineaux's room.

" Honey ?" she asked, knocking.

" Hmm ?"

Sandiego entered. There was a lot of papers on his desk, his bed, on the floor.

" You're still working ?"

" Hm hm."

Carmen approached. She saw pictures of her father, photos of places. Chase was agitating a pen while reflecting. The young woman surrounded his neck with her arms, before kissing his neck.

" Don't overdo it, okay ?" she said softly.

" I'm fine." he said absentmindedly.

" Alright. I'll go sleeping."

" 'kay."

She ruffled his hair and left. The next day, Carmen noticed his absence for breakfast. It appeared that mister Devineaux fell asleep in the middle of his sheets. Sandiego shook his shoulders.

" Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" he exclaimed, startling.

" It's morning my love." announced Carmen.

" Already ? Yaaaawn."

Chase straightened. He winced : sleeping on a chair wasn't healthy. He got aches. He laboriously got up and headed for breakfast.

* * *

During the next days, he continued his search. Most of the time, if not all time, he remained confined in his room, and became quite oblivious of the rest. In touch with colleagues, he got wind of news tracks. Alas, all lead to nothing. He sighed, rubbing his face. Damn, where was this woman.

" _Like daughter like mother, it seems._"

The daughter in question looked at him through the mid-opened door. She was touched he was doing all this for her, however, she missed him now. Carmen knocked.

" Not now." replied Chase.

Not now, not now, seemed his new leitmotiv since a few days. So Sandiego opened and entered.

" Chase ?"

" What is it senorita, I'm quite busy."

" That's the point. Listen : I'm touched by what you're doing for me, but we don't see you anymore. I don't see you." she said.

Devineaux stared at her. It was true that they didn't spend much time together lately.

" I miss you, you know. I understand you have lots of work, especially since you told me you were working on another case." she resumed.

Another case ? Oh right, he told this so she wouldn't question him.

" But please, don't forget about me."

Chase sighed. He neglected her.

" You're right. Love I'm sorry. I mustn't privilege work over you."

Carmen smiled. He went to her and embraced her.

" It's just … I feel like I owe it to you. It's thanks to you that I could improve myself, and reuniting you with your mother would make you so happy." he added.

" You don't owe me anything, apart from your unshakeable love. You did most of the job yourself." she reminded.

" You were my motive, whether it was for bad then good reasons." made Chase.

She kissed him briefly.

" Alright, I'll take a break. How about we spend the whole day just you and me ?" he suggested.

" Perfect. Any ideas ?" she asked.

" Not really, let's just spend the day out."

They headed outside hand in hand. They went aimlessly at first, chatting and enjoying the moment. Finally, they reached a park where they laid on the green grass.

" Really ? You fell on your car the first time we met ?" laughed Carmen.

" Like a crepe."

" Oh I'm sorry honey." she smiled.

" About time !" he exclaimed, amused.

Carmen giggled.

" But I think that the best memory is when you finally understood which side I was on." she said.

" Yeah … that's when it really began for both of us. But if someone would've told me that we would end as lovers, I would made it intern." made Devineaux.

" You don't say !"

Chase stretched. That did take an unexpecting turn.

" But I don't regret anything at all." he added tenderly, caressing her face.

" Not even that you still didn't handcuffed me ?" teased Carmen.

" Don't provoke me, young lady. However, I already have the best handcuffs in the world."

" Which are ?"

" Your heart."

" Touché." she granted.

She got closer and placed her head on his shoulder. They remained like this a while. At noon they went on a restaurant. During their afternoon stroll they met a party in a place. Chase looked at Carmen and invited her with a sign of the head. She happily agreed, and followed him. They joined other couples there and danced. They stayed there until evening, where they bought some sandwiches to picnic in the park they left earlier. Carmen thought she's never been so happy. They headed back to HQ in the evening. She shivered because of fresh air. Chase put his jacket on her.

" Thanks my love, but don't catch a cold." she smiled.

" Well, if you end up dressed as a nurse that would worth it." he retorted.

Carmen laughed and nudged him. Once back, Carmen suggested to watch sunset. So they went on the shop hat roof with chairs. Before gaining their respective rooms, Sandiego thanked him for that lovely day. He did the same, before whishing her a good night. The next morning, Carmen woke up first, and went to the kitchen. Chase joined her and kissed her on the cheek.

" You'll continue your work today I suppose ?" demanded the Argentina.

" At least this morning. Then we can spend some time together this afternoon." he replied.

" Hm fine by me."

The rest of the team arrived one by one. Chase spent his morning by checking mails about his search, calling to get news and studying tracks. Then he stopped before noon to cook. The others were glad to see him again. Shadowsan suggested him some training. Devineaux hesitated, he wanted to be with Carmen. However, that one announced she'll do some exercise too. Once in the room, the Japanese asked the French if he still refused to fight with Carmen.

" Hmmm …"

" Let's dot this love. He'll be happy and we'll be tranquil." made Carmen.

To what Shadowsan just grumbled. Chase finally agreed. They got in position. After gauging each other, they started. Carmen noticed he got really good at this. Holding on against him was now hard. But … it was fun. And judging by his expression he was thinking the same. It was like a cat and mouse game, without bad intentions. Just a game. Carmen was slipping between his fingers, like before. But Chase was faster to react, and almost got her. She had a little laugh. Her eyes were sparkling. His were also glowing with excitation. This time, he decided to incite her to catch him. Carmen smiled and agreed. They were resorting to all of their agility to escape nor catch. Shadowsan raised an eyebrow. He spotted the atmosphere between those two. That … wasn't what he expected.

Chase blocked his girlfriend's fist. He looked at her : pink cheeks due to the efforts, fast breathing that stretched her top, glimmering eyes, her tempting mouth … Carmen on her side, was on the same wave length. His muscles rolling under his now wet shirt, those glowing eyes who seemed to tell her he wanted to devour her, his soft and warm hand on her wrist. The young woman shivered. His fingers were now caressing her skin. His presence was so intense right now. She couldn't see or think about anything else than him.

" Brrrmmm that will all for today, now dismiss both of you !" intervened Shadowsan, separating them.

Back to reality. They backed away, still looking at each other. Alright, enough for today then. They exited the room. On the way to bathrooms they kept silent. But stared at the other when separate.

* * *

Later when he went back on his room, Chase discovered a mail. He opened his mouth. Then, he called Player to have an airplane ticket fast.

" Sweetheart, I'll have to leave tomorrow morning." he announced when joining her.

" Oh ? Alright."

She didn't ask more, hoping it will be good news and not false hopes. They enjoyed their time together and with the rest of the family before he leaves, especially with board games.

The following morning, Sandiego opened her boyfriend's door.

" Chase ?" she called.

No one. He was already gone. She pouted a bit. Well, all alone again. She reached the kitchen. Man, it really felt different without him.

Meanwhile, Chase was on a plane heading to Europe. He has to check this new track. But this could be the one. That woman he had in his screen looked like Carmen. However, he tried to not expect too much. Some he went to meet or his colleagues met looked like her too. The pilot announced the landing. He yawned : the night has been short, and he was unable to sleep now. At the airport, he was welcomed by an Interpol agent. Chase asked him about the case. Apparently the man already met the target, and sent a DNA analyse for confirmation.

" When will you get the results ?"

" Within a few days now." replied the agent.

They headed to the hotel. There, Devineaux texted Carmen about his arrival. Now, all he has to do was waiting. Now, what should he do ? Sightseeing ? Without Carmen that would be less interesting. For now, he decided to get some rest. He'll continue his work later. During the afternoon … Chase was on his bed, bored. Nothing new about his investigation.

"_Nnnnnh … I miss Caaarmeeen ! But I couldn't take her with me, what if this meeting is pointless ? I don't want to see her disappointed._" he thought.

That was also the reason he resisted the need to call her. She'll inevitably ask , and he wouldn't be able to lie. He rolled on the back. Alright, time to change his ideas. His colleague suggested to call him if he ever wanted a tour around. So Devineaux finally agreed. In all, it wasn't so bad, but he really wished that his girlfriend was here. Maybe if the results are positive, or even if not, they'll stroll here. Chase manage to get occupied for the rest of the day. But when back in his room, he felt lonely again. He smiled. He would have never imagined he would get so attached to Carmen Sandiego.

" _This bed is cold._"

Carmen had less nightmares now, so she happened to sleep in her own room more often. Still. Chase spent three dull days before he got what he hoped : DNA results. He rushed to his colleagues when he called him. That one gave the response immediately.

" Positive. It's her."

Chase hesitated between relief and joy. He demanded to meet the lady.

" Of course, I'll call her."

The woman accepted the meeting. The men reunited wit her in a coffee shop.

" _Whoah, now that I see her for real I can find some likeness with Carmen._" thought the French.

The presentations made, they got to the heart of the subject. The Interpol agent was translating.

" So you're saying … that my daughter is still alive ?" asked the woman, moved.

" Yes she is. But before that, tell me what you know about Dexter." replied Chase.

" He told me he was working for an import export society. I was born in this country and grew up here. I spent some time in Argentina because of my work back then. But Dexter agreed to follow me here after we married. My family helped me finding a home. Once our child was born and old enough it was time for us to leave. But …"

Hm, an ordinary history. Dexter of course never told his wife about his criminal life as an international thief, certainly fearing she would leave him.

" An arson … an arson destroyed our home. I lost everything within one single night, just before we moved. It took me forever to recover from that loss. Until now, I would have never imagine that my child survived. But how ?"

Ah, the delicate part. How to tell her that in reality her husband was killed because of his allegiance to a criminal organisation ? And the one sent here to kill him picked up her child ?

" Well, I don't know every detail, but someone witnessed the fire and heard your baby. So he could save her before the firemen arrived." lied Devineaux

" I see. And that man kept her I suppose."

" Yes. Since two bodies were found the authorities assumed they were her parents. No one opposed, and before anyone could he left with her. I met her during one of my missions and we bonded. A lot." continued Chase.

Carmen's mother nodded. Indeed, by the time she learnt what happened it was too late. No more tracks of anyone. Believing her family dead, she left Argentina.

" Would you like to see a photo ?" asked Chase.

" You have one ?"

" Yes. I … hm … I am her … her boyfriend actually." he confessed.

" Oh ! And you're doing this for her how cute !"

Chase blushed. He took out his mobile and presented it to his interlocutor. A tear fell on the screen.

" She's beautiful. She got the eyes of her father."

Devineaux let her contemplate it for a while. After what, he questioned her about a meeting. One hour later, he was back to his room. Time to leave and bring Carmen here. He felt proud of himself. He did it. He retrieved her mother and now, just had to reunite them for good. He took a night flight. It was very early in the morning when he arrived in San Diego. A taxi brought him close to the HQ, he ended up by foot. The team was still asleep, so he reached his room silently. He took a shower then headed to Carmen's room. He slipped in her bed. The young lady turned, putting and arm around him. Chase smiled, kissing her head. He stayed here one hour, savouring her presence, her sweet warmth he missed. Then he decided to prepare breakfast.

" Chase ! Hey pal you're back !" greeted Zack, arriving in the kitchen.

" Hi there Zack. How are you ?" smiled Devineaux.

" Fine. When did you arrive ?"

The Bostonian sat while his friend served him.

" Early in the morning."

Ivy followed, greeting the man happily as well. Then …

" Chase ! My love you're back !" exclaimed Carmen, discovering him.

She ran to him. He closed his arms around her.

" Why didn't you tell me you were arriving, I would have come get you." she resumed.

" Because it was dawn. Now, sit and eat we'll talk later alright ?"

" Fine."

Carmen took her place around the table. Chase greeted Shadowsan while exiting. Half an hour later, Sandiego found her man in the living-room.

* * *

" There you are my love. Come, there's something I must tell you." he announced, with a sign of his fingers.

Carmen went to him and sat on his knees, curious.

" Voilà. I have news about my research, concerning your mother." he began.

She rounded eyes.

" News ? Like … you found her ?"

" Yes."

" Oh … oh my. It went … quite fast." she said.

" That's because I began a while ago, before you confessed to me to be precise." revealed Chase.

" What ? Wait. So when you told me you were working on a missing person case, it was in fact for my mother ?" she questioned.

He nodded.

" Why didn't you said anything ? You needn't to hide it from me." wondered Carmen.

" Simply because I didn't want to see your disappointment with each fake track. It can be very difficult to bear." explained Devineaux, his fingers passing on her cheek.

" Gee ! You have to stop thinking I'm made of glass. I'm used to high pressure thanks to my upbringing."

" This time it's different. It touches you very personally. There's no training for that kind of situation." he replied, soft tone.

Carmen sighed. Alright, he just wanted to preserve her. That was touching of him.

" So … where is she ?" wondered the lady.

" In Italy. I asked Interpol to treat this with utmost priority, as a reward for your help against VILE. They looked for every record about your father, and if anyone was with him. Using a software to age her, we could have a better portrait. Then, cameras here and there refined the search." detailed Devineaux.

Carmen remained silent, just to assimilate all this. It was done, her boyfriend found her. She could see her … her mother.

" Wanna see a photo ? I asked in case."

Sandiego nodded. Chase presented his phone. Carmen took it like a precious artefact. Her mother, her family …

" Are you sure … it's her ?"

" Totally. I collected some of your hair to make DNA analyses, in order to confirm."

" You're stealing from me now ? I'll have to punish you." she teased.

" Yeah right. I'd like to see you doing that, miss cuddle addict." he retorted.

" Grmph !"

Anyway, he already talked to her. Apparently, she knew nothing about her husband previous life. Chase explained to his girlfriend what he told about how did she survived the arson. Carmen nodded to that. She considered that possibility.

" What's her name ?"

" Helena Ferrucci. But that's her marital name. Before being wed it was Romano. Your father took this name, apparently."

" Romano. So that's my real family name." muttered Carmen.

" I prefer Sandiego personally. Now listen, she is ready to meet you. She said she'll take two weeks of holidays for that. I got her number to arrange the meeting." announced Chase.

Carmen nodded again, gulping. That was fast, but she wouldn't want it other way. Devineaux asked to get up. Taking back his phone he dialled Helena's number. Five minutes later, it was planned. It was a nervous Carmen that went to shower and planned this journey. She announced the new to the rest of the team later. All were happy for her. Sandiego nervously waited for the day of departure. Chase was accompanying her. He tried to calm her down, knowing it would have little effect until they arrive. Carmen tempted to keep her cool as well. She never felt that nervous since she confessed to her boyfriend. Minutes before the meeting were somehow a blur for her. They agreed to meet on a park. Sandiego looked everywhere. Chase touched her shoulder and pointed a lady.

She has the same hair as her daughter, her skin was as matt as hers. Carmen stiffened. Here she was. Chase gently pushed her to Helena. Finally, face to face.

" It's you … my daughter." she breathed.

" M-mother ?"

They embraced and shed some tears. Chase backed a bit away, leaving them space.

" You have your father's eyes. My, what a splendid young lady you became." said Helena.

Carmen smiled. They sat on a bench to discuss. Helena told her story to her daughter. Now, she was married and had two other children, two teen boys. Her family was aware she lost a child before, and that was actually alive. Carmen said she was raised by the one who saved her, which was part true.

" I was hoping to meet him today, to thank him for taking care of you." made Helena.

" He's the shy type. But we'll make the request to him." intervened Chase, leaned on the bench near Sandiego.

" Oh, well yes please."

Carmen smiled to him.

" By the way, what name did he gave you ?" wondered Helena.

" Carmen Sandiego."

" Ah ! That's a funny coincidence, Carmen is the second name I chose for you. Your father picked up Juanita as first." smiled Helena.

They chattered until noon, learning to know each other. They continued during a meal in a restaurant.

" Do you want to stay alone with her ? I can come fetch you next week." suggested Chase, while they were visiting the town.

" No. I want you to stay with me. And … I have to reward you for your work." replied the girl, almost purring the last words.

He had a broad smile and blushed.

" You know, I'm glad she decided to call you Carmen as well. I'm too used to call you that way." he added.

" A good thing indeed, I also like that first name." she smiled.

Helena turned, waiting for them.

" Then let's go, my precious Carmen Sandiego." he concluded mid voice.

Carmen pressed against him. They spent two agreeable weeks visiting and for Carmen, getting to know her mother. She hugged her at the airport, quite moved to say goodbye. Chase immediately embraced her to comfort.

* * *

Once back, the rest of the team listened to Sandiego telling how it went. They were all happy for her.

"Hmm guys, sorry to interrupt, but Interpol just reported me about a thief they believed tied to VILE." announced Chase.

" Oh ? I thought I'd never hear that name again." commented Zack.

" Well with an international organization, there's still things left to do. Some are still connected to them and in the nature."

" So what's the story here ?" asked Carmen.

" There's an exposition about ancient Japan that will occur next week, in this country. Interpol ask us to check on it."

Japan … Shadowsan leaned eyes. He was somehow hoping to never set foot over there. Looked like destiny wasn't done with him yet. Carmen glanced at him. He just had a little sigh. The young girl went to him later during the day.

" You know … you're not compelled to come with us this time." she said.

" I told you I'll follow you to the end of the line. I won't flee this time either." replied the old man.

" The thing is, we already reached the end of the line. So if you don't feel like joining I can understand."

" I will be fine, don't worry."

Carmen just nodded then. After that, she went to inform her boyfriend about this particular mission.

" Ah. I had no idea. I hope he'll be fine."

"Me too. We'll see."

The next week saw them arriving in Japan. Interpol awaited them there, to lead them to the exhibition park. On the way, the local agent give Devineaux a file. Carmen took a photo with her phone to sent it to Player. That one looked in the files found next to VILE island. The hacker confirmed the tie with the former organization. Carmen thanked him. Now, they could act. Once in the part, Ivy used Red Drone to map the place.

" He's here." made Shadowsan.

Sandiego and Devineaux turned their head. Hideo was farther, supervising a part of the incoming exposition. Shadowsan decided to ignore his brother, and focused on the list of employees and exhibitors.

" This is really sad. I still wonder which is worst between not knowing your family or be rejected by it. Luckily for me, now I know mine at least." commented Carmen, crossing arms.

" The second one. When you don't know it there's still hope, but once you're banished from your family … it's way more complicated." replied Chase.

" I suppose you're right. I'd really like to help him."

" Hmm, then begin by supporting him. I'll handle his brother." continued Chase.

" Fine, good luck."

She kissed him before joining Shadowsan. Devineaux approached Hideo and introduced himself :

" I'd like to talk to you about a personal matter. I'm your brother's family."

" I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I have no brother." replied Hideo.

" Hm. And is the consciousness fine ?" dared Devineaux.

" What ?"

" I'm an Interpol inspector, actually. I saw kids like your brother getting lost, choosing the wrong path more often than you can imagine. And their family always wonder the same things : what did I do wrong ? Was I too strict, or not enough ? Should I have been more present, or was I too invasive ? Should we have talked more ?" precised Chase, planting his eyes on his interlocutor's one.

" …"

Hideo leaned eyes. He … wondered that as well. Wondered what could he have done to avoid his little brother going on the path of darkness. Had he been too strict ?

" I don't see how this your problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

" Sorry but no can do. I have a debt toward your brother, I'd like to repay him, I believe you can understand that. Please, allow me to do it." insisted Chase.

" A debt ? How in hell could you owe him anything ? He, who can only bring dishonour ?" said Hideo, with disdain.

" You attach too much importance to honour. There's some people in your country that believe they have honour, but they're nothing but criminals. Honour doesn't bring courage, generosity, nor loyalty. There's things more important than this. Your brother taught me a lot, and helped me change. He also raised a remarkable young lady, and is now working with me to fight an international criminal organization. I don't know what it takes for you to get that he redeemed himself."

After an instant, Chase added that if by chance he wanted to talk with him, he was there. He could also act as a mediator if needed.

" Just … don't spit your bitterness to him. He's already aware of it and enough ashamed that way." concluded Chase.

The man decided to let him reflect on this. He made three steps before Hideo called him :

" What kind of role does he have in this family of yours ?"

" He's the grumpy grandpa. But that's how we love him." made Chase with a huge smile.

Hideo then had a weird sound.

" _Wow, was that a laugh ?_"

A laugh tried to be hold back. Chase went back to his team and family to continue their mission. Carmen came to him, an interrogating expression on her face.

" We'll see what will happen. We can't force him, I just hope I didn't make more harm than good." said the French.

" You did what you could, and it was very nice of you to try." replied his girlfriend softly.

He smiled to her. Now, back to their mission. They had to spot the thief. With everyone busy time just flew. Their target arrived during the exposition. Carmen mingled in the crowd with her usual attire. That was enough to lure the thief. As expected, he wanted to make her pay for VILE's fall. So she headed to where her team was awaiting. Shadowsan and Chase just had to caught him.

" So I guess our time here is over." commented Carmen.

" Seems so. Well then, time to leave I suppose." sighed Chase.

As they faced Shadowsan to exit, that one displayed a shocked face.

" What ?" said the couple.

Turning, they noticed Hideo. That one approached, a bit timid.

" Hello, Suhara. I was wondering … if you're free now … maybe we could talk a bit ?" he said.

Shadowsan remained mouth opened, so Carmen had to nudge him. The Japanese nodded and agreed. Chase and Carmen smiled to each other. The brothers exited and walked a bit outside in silence.

" I must say … I'm quite surprised you decided to speak to me. May I know what decided you ?" began Shadowsan.

" The French man who's accompanying you. Said he was from your family. I must admit that I was quite taken aback when he said that. I never imagined you of all people would have a family. I even believed it was a joke at first. But … I saw the expression when he talked about you. There was affection, and even pride in his words. An Interpol inspector was proud of you. It surprised me even more. He also said out loud what I was thinking in my inner self. I know … I failed to raise you properly."

" You didn't ! I'm the one who's at fault here. I made the wrong choices, not you. I listened to my pride rather than common sense. Hideo I am so sorry. I wish I could show it rather than say it." contradicted Shadowsan.

" You did somehow. I'm aware you helped caught a thief. You did change." admitted Hideo.

Shadowsan had a little smile. They continued strolling for a while. Later, he went to find the others. He spotted Chase and went straight to him. The latter feared for a second that his meeting turned wrong. But … Shadowsan kneeled before him, his forehead almost touching the floor.

" You have my eternal gratitude." he said.

Chase blushed in embarrassment.

" So it went well I take it ?" questioned Carmen.

Shadowsan got up.

" We just talked a bit. There's still a long way ahead of us, but it's more than I hoped for. And I owe it to you, Chase."

" Don't mention it. You taught me how to be more useful to Carmen, so now we're even." replied Chase, lifting a hand.

" We are indeed. You chose an excellent man Carmen. Take utmost care of him." added Shadowsan with a smile.

" Oh don't worry. Hell yes I will." she said, surrounding his waist.

" One last thing. Next time you dare to say I'm a grumpy grandpa, I'll make you sushi."

Everyone laughed.

" As long as only Carmen eats me, I'll be fine. That way, we'll be one forever. But if you were to taste … I'll be sure to give you hell." retorted Devineaux.

" Ew !" commented Carmen.

" Hmph ! Somehow I expected that kind of answer."

" Hey, if Shadowsan is the grandpa, what are we ?" asked Zack.

" Easy enough, intervened Player. Carmen and Chase are the mom and dad, you two are the kids."

" And what about you Player ?" asked Carmen, amused.

" The deranged cousin." replied Chase making the others laughing.

" Hey !"

" Well, you did say you liked to be in a dark cave. Not very normal if you ask me."

" You ... pray that I never get out of it !" falsely threatened Player.

" No need, the sun will burn you like a vampire. I'm perfectly safe." retorted Chase.

" Alright everybody. Let's go back home." concluded Carmen.

Later, at the HQ … Chase found his girlfriend on the roof, admiring the setting sun. He closed his arms around her, and kissed her neck.

" So, how does it feel to have a home and a family ?" he asked.

" Good. It's even better than I expected. We still have some VILE henchmen to catch, but it's no big deal compared to before." she said.

" Sure. The biggest part is done. I learned that all the VILE bosses were now jailed for the rest of their lives, with high surveyance." announced Chase.

" Perfect. Let's now enjoy every moment together."

" My thoughts exactly."


End file.
